


Unfinished works by Blue

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: All my unfinished fics that will never be finished. I'm sorry...(I do not watch FH, RT, or any RT content anymore. If anything has changed from since I wrote these, I'm sorry and I'll take them down.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not watch FH, RT, or any RT content anymore. If anything has changed from since I wrote these, I'm sorry and I'll take them down.

(GTA AU, warning for torture, violence, and death. This was We Built This City (So Let It Die) but I changed the title to Melancholy.)

Everyone knew to be scared of crews that called themselves fake.

It was the Fake Five first. A group of men who built LS to the way it was. They owned parts of that city, had deals they made. As they split their city, they made crews for themselves. Crews that kept the city the way they wanted it, but gave their own taste to it as well.

[[MORE]]

The most known was Fake AH Crew. Ramsey was their leader, held the crown nicely on his head. He had people at the snap of his fingers, people he started to treat as a family because that's what they became. A family that lived on money, sex, and blood. That lived on putting bullets into people's skin. It was a job that required cheating and lying, and Ramsey bathed in it. He loved it.

What he hated was new crews.

Ramsey knew after losing Narvaez, that others would try to get him. He was useful, could snipe like a fucking champ and Ramsey hated seeing him leave. But he hated that Narvaez started to buddy up with a new crew called Fakehaus right after. Ramsey wouldn't lie that he kept eyes on Narvaez, wanted to make sure he didn't betray them like others had. He trusted Narvaez, he wanted to trust him, but the more he hung out with Fakehaus, the more Ramsey lost contact with Narvaez.

And Ramsey was scared everything would come crashing down one day.

~~~~~~

"Hey Adam, you feel like we're ever being watched?"

Adam looked over the back of the couch to see Sean standing in the entryway of the front room, his phone clutched tight in his hand. Adam waved the younger over to him and Sean quickly sat beside him, his nervousness now coming in waves. 

"Why you ask that Spoole?"

"It's just... I feel like we did something wrong," Sean sighed, unlocked his phone to look through it.

"Is it Ray?"

"Uh... Sort of. He used to be part of Fake AH and I feel like they don't like that we're talking to him. They must still be paranoid, even after this many months."

"I mean, we were just making connections. We're close with Mica, the Reds and Blues, the Schnee family, there's tons of people we have connections with now. I don't see why Ray would be a big deal," Adam smiled, patted Sean's back. "We're okay."

"I hope so." Sean got up and turned to look at Adam, softly saying "oh" before he left. "I almost forgot, do we have all the supplies for the heist next week? Elyse wanted to make sure."

"Shit, I need to get more ammo," Adam remembered, stood up quickly and bumped into Sean. "Tell Bruce I'll be taking his car. I'll be back in a little." 

Adam kissed the top of Sean's head and grabbed his shoes before he left, pulled them on as he rode the elevator to their garage. The door opened with a ding as Adam finished tying his left shoe and he ran out before the doors closed on him. He cursed at himself when he realized he left Bruce's keys back in the condo, turned to push the elevator button again. He heard the jingle of keys behind him and he turned to meet eyes with Elyse, Bruce's keys dangled in her hand.

"Forget something?"

"You're not coming with me," Adam huffed, reached out to grab the keys. Elyse pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself pretty boy," Elyse poked Adam in the middle of his chest jokingly, pretended to not see the blush that softly lit up on Adam's cheeks. "You know there are small crews that'll have your head when they find out you're on your own."

"I'll be fine Elyse, I know my way around a gun," Adam scoffed, reached for the keys again. Elyse pushed him away and he stumbled back a bit, caught himself on the wall. Elyse smiled and spun the keys on her finger, turned to walk to Bruce's car. 

"I'll drive."

Adam sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, heard Bruce's car be unlocked and the door open. He didn't move until the car was started and the sound of the garage opening told him to. He pushed off the wall and jogged to Bruce's car, opened the passenger door and barely got the door closed before Elyse changed the gear and drove out of the garage. Adam pressed the button to close it as they turned onto the road and looked behind him to see it close as Elyse pressed on the gas. 

He turned forward again and pressed his back flush against the leather seat, looked out of the window at the city that threatened them to stay alive. When they stopped at a light Elyse buckled up, Adam deciding to do the same. It was quiet for a little, the radio not even on as they waited for the light to turn green.

"Bruce has been trying to get contact with Ramsey to meet up sometime, but the guy never answers. I'm starting to think he's ignoring us," Elyse finally spoke up. Adam continued to look out the window and didn't move, so Elyse waited patiently for Adam to speak.

"Spoole is worried they're watching us," Adam replied when the light turned green, Elyse pressed on the gas and listened to the car rev up.

"He's just nervous. They'll warm up soon."

"I... I think they're waiting for something."

"What do you mean?" Elyse asked, looked away from the road long enough to miss the light turning red. She cursed under her breath, but continued to drive.

"I mean they're waiting for us to do something. For what, I don't know."

Elyse didn't reply as she looked around and her body tensed, Adam not noticing until he realized what part of town they were in. He looked at Elyse as she stopped at another light and looked at Adam.

"Turn around," Adam ordered, sat up and looked around nervously.

"I can't."

"Turn around Elyse."

"No," Elyse pointed ahead of them and Adam looked. "I can't."

Adam saw what Elyse pointed at and saw the very known car that was owned by one of Ramsey's crew. He looked at Elyse as she stared at the car, her eyes filled with concern.

"We fucked up real hard Kovic," Elyse whispered, looked at the light before she looked back at the car. "We just entered their territory uninvited. Why didn't we keep eye where we were going?"

"Just stay on course. We'll leave as soon as we can. We know he won't follow us into Burns area, he'd get killed," Adam quickly got out, knew it was a shitty plan. They only had enough time to get out before Ramsey's other crew members came to corner them. "Don't get nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Elyse hissed out, watched the light go green and moved her foot to press down on the gas. 

Everything moved too fast for Adam as he was pressed back into his seat from the force of the car, watched Ramsey's crew member pull out from their hiding spot to follow them. Elyse changed the car's gear and pressed into the gas more, buildings moving by faster as she drove straight ahead.

"Turn right on the next road," Adam told her and clicked open the glove compartment to grab the gun that they stored in there. He closed it with his leg and readied himself for Elyse to turn, his side pressed rough into the middle compartment. She straightened the wheel and kept her eyes on the road as Adam shattered the window with the butt of the gun. He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved so he could keep his balance as he leaned out the window.

"Bruce is going to kill you!" Elyse yelled jokingly as Adam gripped onto the handle by the window and aimed his gun at Ramsey's crew member. He shot and watched the bullet hit the front window, but not go through fully. 

"Shit!" Adam pulled himself back into the car as Elyse turned again. "They have bulletproof windows!"

"No window is bulletproof! Just keep shooting!"

Adam checked the gun for how many for bullets it had and turned to look behind them. He saw someone sat in the window of the passenger seat, an assault rifle in hand as they aimed it. 

"Get down!" 

Adam bent down and watched Elyse do the same as a chain of bullets shattered the back window and became lodged into their seats. It shattered their front window as well before the bullets stopped, Elyse and Adam both sitting back up. Elyse turned again as Adam pushed up and crawled into the back seat. He felt glass cut into his hand as he reached under the seats and found their heavy guns, pulled out the sniper rifle with shaky hands. He looked at Elyse before he turned off the safety and cocked the gun. 

"Keep the car steady!"

"I'll try damnit!" Elyse replied.

Adam watched through the back window before he got the gun ready and positioned himself. He looked through the scope and recognized Jones and Haywood before he aimed between them and shot. He watched both of them dodge it as it went through the glass, caught in the back seat as Adam cocked the gun again. He saw them enter Burns territory and watched Jones continue to drive, not even slowing down.

"They're still following us!" Adam yelled and quickly got back to stopping them. He heard Elyse mutter "shit" under her breath as she headed to one of their bases. 

Adam turned just in time to see Haywood aim his gun again and laid down in the backseats. He saw Elyse bend down enough to not get shot, but keep her eyes on the road. A few bullets hit the trunk of the car before Adam knew what they were doing, not having time to warn Elyse before both of their tires were busted. Their car slowed down immediately and Adam slung the sniper rifle over his shoulder. 

"Elyse, we're going to have to run," Adam said aloud as he reached under the seats to grab their assault rifle. He handed it to Elyse and she grabbed it as he felt Jones ram their car. Adam was slung forward a bit as Elyse let off the gas. 

"Alright, on go."

"One..."

"Go!"

Adam pushed his door open hard as Elyse did the same and they ran for the alleyway. He heard Jones's car back up as he pushed Elyse ahead of him and ran into the alley, Jones's car stopping in the entry when they got halfway through. His legs started to burn a little as he followed Elyse, both of them turned left as they hit the separating paths. Adam watched as their exit was blocked and he grabbed Elyse to stop her, knowing what was about to happen. He turned to see the right exit soon be blocked up as well.

"Shit, Adam, shit," Elyse muttered as they backed away to the middle of the three entryways. Elyse aimed the rifle as Haywood walked towards them on their left, Jones in the front, and Pattillo to their right. Adam slung off his sniper rifle and aimed it as well, scared that if he took his eyes off any of them that they'd be shot. 

Jones stopped close enough for Adam's gun to bump into him if he moved, his eyes hidden by sunglasses as he smiled wickedly.

"Back off Jones!" Adam screamed at him, pressed his gun into the man's chest.

"You shot first," Jones said softly, grabbed the barrel of the gun to pull it out of Adam's sweaty grip. Adam stumbled and fell against Jones, pushed away from his warmth immediately after. 

"You chased us, you started it."

"No, you entered our territory and we did what we had to. Boss man warned us you'd try something, but I didn't think you were this stupid," Jones laughed, turned the sniper rifle in his hands. "Nice gun you got here Kovic."

"It's not mine."

"Then it must be Greene's. He's shit at sniping, but how would I know that, right?" Jones smiled again, cocked the gun and pointed it at Adam. Elyse moved to point her gun at Jones. "She's a quiet one, and new too. Not from around here, are you?" Jones asked Elyse, pressed the sniper rifle into Adam's chest. 

"Fuck off."

"It's just a simple question, Willems. Don't want a crew member to die because you got a quick tongue."

Elyse stared at Jones as she felt cold metal pressed against her head and she moved her gun down, sighed as it was pulled from her hands. 

"You're all freaks," Elyse muttered, felt the gun pressed against her head be pulled away. Haywood grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Adam as Jones pushed him with the gun. Adam's back hit the wall and he let out a soft breath of air as Jones dug the gun into Adam's chest.

"You do realize you're in Burns' territory now?" Adam asked as the barrel of the gun started to hurt, knowing a bruise would start to form.

"Yeah, but his eyes aren't the best all the time. We've been trespassing a lot recently for some goods, and he hasn't even sent Ruby and her crew to take care of us. He doesn't care anymore."

"Then why do you care?" Adam asked, grabbed the barrel of the sniper rifle to try and push it off. 

"Because we have a quota, and we're going to stay with it. The more we work, the more we get paid. See, Fake AH, we're a whole bunch of criminals who just want our money now. We cheat, we kill, we become stronger," Jones explained, grabbed Adam's wrist to pull his hand off the gun. 

"But you don't trust the two other people that are helping you right now! Your crew is so corrupted that you're scared one of them will turn on you and kill you, just like you're scared of Narvaez joining our crew. You're not doing this because Ramsey tells you, you're doing this for your own pleasure," Adam smiled, saw Jones loosen his grip on the gun and felt him let go of his wrist. "You're scared Haywood is going to slip one day and shoot one of the team, and then you'll have to be the one to kill him. And you know you couldn't do it, even if Ramsey told you. You know Ramsey is going crazy watching other crews because he doesn't trust a single soul, including you."

Jones lowered the gun and stared at Adam, let his mouth open in shock at what Adam said. Adam stared back at him and tried to read Jones for once, and he knew he was right. 

"You're scared Michael, and not just of your crew, but of yourself too."

Jones gripped tight to the sniper rifle, looked down at the ground in sad anger. He turned the gun in his hands and looked up at Adam, Adam seeing his reflection in his sunglasses.

"What are you scared of Kovic?"

"Not you."

Jones raised up the sniper rifle, and hit the butt of it into Adam's face. Adam fell to the ground in pained shock, brought his hand up to his face to feel blood spill from a new wound. He looked up at Jones as he brought the gun up again, and saw Jones smile.

"You should be goddamn scared of me."

Elyse screamed out Adam's name as the gun hit him in the face again.

~~~~~~

Ramsey knew he was paranoid. 

He was scared of too many things, scared of his own crew. And he knew that his crew was scared too, because things were starting to crumble and it was all his fault. Everything was his fault. 

He stared out the window of their new base and wished he could make something better for once.

He heard the front door open and close, heard muffled screams and something be knocked over. It shattered loudly and was followed by a gunshot. Ramsey didn't move an inch as he heard the screams become louder and pass by his closed door, then get quieter again. He knew who it was, had given orders to Jones, Haywood, and Pattillo to get a member of Fakehaus and keep them alive. It was a while before someone knocked on his door, Ramsey not having to say anything as the door opened and closed.

"Boss?"

"What is it Dooley?"

Ramsey knew the use of last names had started to bother his crew, but life had crumbled. Life was different. He kept his back to Dooley as he waited.

"They got Kovic and Willems."

"Which Willems?" Ramsey asked immediately, waited for the answer like it was his final death wish.

"Elyse."

Ramsey smiled and finally turned to look at Dooley, walked to him like a father that had some sort of disproval for their son. Dooley backed away one step and Ramsey knew not to get any closer. He was scared, hid under his hat like a child. It was disgusting.

"Tell them I'm glad, but that I'm also disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Dooley softly asked, didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yes, I'm disappointed. They should've known that it would have been better to get Greene. He's their silent leader, Kovic's second piece. Now we should expect an attack," Ramsey spat, sounded like a military sergeant. Dooley only nodded before he left the room quickly. The fear lingered a bit and Ramsey smiled, was in some way glad he scared Dooley.

He would've poured himself a drink if his liver let him.

~~~~~~

Adam woke up to the sound of some pop song playing in the room. 

It sounded like something Bruce would sing while they sat around the condo in a warm silence. He always tried to cheer them up when injuries healed and heists were failed. It felt good to know he was okay.

Adam pushed himself to open his eyes, his right eye cracking open a bit as he looked up. He felt the swollen and bruised skin try to stretch too much, Adam letting a soft yelp leave his lips. His head hurt as he looked back down at the ground, moved his arms to feel rough material keep him still. He wanted to cry, but his body wouldn't let him. He was too tired, too weak. A whimper left his lips and he let his eyes close. 

He knew sleep would come soon after.

~~~~~~

Elyse held on to the chain that kept her secure to the wall, the cuffs digging harshly into her wrists. She didn't say a word to anyone, not even Lindsay when she would sit in the room and try to make conversation. Elyse was furious and nothing would change that.

Adam was somewhere. She didn't know where, but he was somewhere in the building and she was going to get him out of here. She knew he wasn't the most stable of leaders, sometimes teared up when Matt would bandage him up and felt bad for people when they got shot. He was sensitive and caring and Elyse hated to see him take the baggage.

She had enough of seeing Adam get hurt for others' quick mouths.

The door opened again and Lindsay came into the room, a look of concern across her face as she sat beside Elyse. She stayed quiet for too long and Elyse couldn't take it anymore, moved her hand to put it on Lindsay's shoulder. 

"Something wrong?"

"My crew, they're dying," Lindsay whispered, looked at the door like she was waiting for someone to barge in. "I knew I should've stayed with BlawnDee, Belladonna, and Snow Queen, but Michael called to me. I was foolish." Lindsay looked at Elyse and dug a key out of her pocket. "I'm going to make it right."

Elyse stared at the key and then back at Lindsay. She rose her arms up so Lindsay could unlock it.

"I'm going to help you then, but first, we get Adam."

Lindsay only nodded as the cuffs fell to the ground with a clank.

~~~~~~

Adam watched as Haywood leaned against the door, an unlighted cigarette between his teeth as he dug through his pocket. Neither of them said a word as Adam watched him, just woken up again to really make conversation. 

Haywood pulled his hand out of his pocket and clicked open the lighter he found. He tried to get the lighter to turn on as he kept it close to his cigarette, his eyes squinted as he focused on his task. Adam didn't take his eyes off him even after the cigarette was lit and Haywood put the lighter back into his pocket. 

The way Haywood smoked showed that he was doing it because he was forced to.

He hated it, Adam could tell, hated the way it tasted and smelled. The way the smoke hung around his face too long; it’s not what he was used to. He was only half way through the thing before he threw it on the ground and put it out with his shoe, his nose scrunched up in disgust. He had no idea Adam had been watching him until he turned his head and looked the man in the eyes, got lost in his stare for a while.

Nothing was said as he left Adam alone in the room again.

Adam hung his head and kept himself occupied with the floor, looked at stains that were probably blood. He got bored too quickly and looked up again, the rush of looking up causing Adam's head to spin. Some of his bruises throbbed from pain and Adam tried to pull his hands free, panic settled low in his stomach. His breaths started to become ragged as he struggled more, wanted to scream for help. 

He heard the door squeak open and he stopped, looked up to stare at whoever would watch him. He saw Lindsay step in and his body went slack, not worried about her as much. She shut the door behind her and pressed her finger to her lips, Adam turning his head to the side in confusion. 

"Lindsay?"

"Shush, I'm helping," Lindsay hissed, stayed by the door for a moment before she went behind Adam. "Elyse is waiting, so we need to hurry."

"Yeah, I'm doing my best at being tied up."

"I will stab this knife into your arm and blame you Kovic," Lindsay threatened as she cut off Adam's restraints. "Alright, follow me."

Adam grabbed onto the back of Lindsay's jacket and let her lead, his body tired and worn from his injuries. They barely made it outside before they saw Haywood have a gun against Elyse's head, Elyse kicking and trying to get out of Haywood's grip. It gave Jones enough time to grab Adam and throw him down, dirt and rocks digging into his back. Lindsay backed away between them and looked back and forth to Elyse and Adam. 

"Lindsay, Lindsay! Save Adam, get Adam!" Elyse screamed, dug her nails in Haywood's arm. Lindsay looked over to Adam as Jones pressed his foot into his neck and aimed his gun at him, a wicked smile on his face. Adam yelped out and didn't put up much of a fight as he cocked the gun. 

"Michael, no!" Lindsay yelled at him, started to walk towards Michael as he looked at her. 

"Stay back Linds! I'll shoot him!"

"Michael, you're better than this, you're better than all of this! Join Elyse, Adam, and I, come with us to help this city."

"Help this city?! Linds, we control this city, why would it need help?!"

"You know why," Lindsay sighed, reached Jones and grabbed his arm, pulled his aim away from Adam as he continued to push Michael off him. Jones held back tears and shook his head, looked at Lindsay as he pulled his arm away from her grip. 

"Ramsey is the best leader in any crew, and if Fakehaus wants theirs back, they'll have to come get him!"

Jones pushed Lindsay away and aimed back at Adam as he stared at Michael with wide eyes, Lindsay and Elyse both screaming out as he pulled the trigger. Haywood gasped and let go of Elyse, watched Jones as he aimed at her as she ran towards him. She stopped and Lindsay backed up to grab her wrist, started to pull her down the road.

"You're a monster Jones," Lindsay spat as she pulled Elyse with her, a look of disbelief on Elyse's face. 

Jones watched them walk away, and as he saw them fade off in the distance, turned and went back inside.

Haywood continued to stare where Jones had been in shock after the door closed.

~~~~~~

A hour went by before Haywood finally carried Adam's body into the back of one of their throw away vehicles and drove to the ocean to dispose of the body. 

He tried to process what was going on as he looked ahead, decided if what he was doing was a good thing or not. He knew he was one of the worst of the crew, had some bad times, but he finally realized he didn't like their situation. He gripped tight to the steering wheel and felt like the silence would eat at his skin.

"Hey, Kovic, I'm sorry that all this happened, I screwed up big time. I should've left with Meg and Gavin when I had the chance, and I think Jack, I think she's leaving soon too. Geoff is going to be so pissed, but I have to leave, I have to. I'm a coward for staying this long, maybe I'm a coward for leaving, but I can't do it anymore. I'm just, I'm sorry," Haywood muttered to no one, knew Adam wouldn't hear a word. He wiped at his dry eyes and pulled away to see makeup smeared on his arm. He felt like he could scream, but he had no energy anymore.

He parked on the side of a bridge and waited for a few cars to pass by before he got out, walked to the passenger side and opened the back door. Adam's blood started to stain the seats and Haywood bit into his bottom lip before he hooked his arms under Adam's shoulders and pulled him out of the car. His body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and Haywood ground his teeth together as he pulled him the rest of the way to the railing. He pulled Adam's body up a bit and put half of his body over the railing before he pushed the rest of him over, his body limp as he fell to the water with a crash. Haywood watched him fall and dug his fingers into the railing, held back another scream.

"Ryan."

Haywood turned around and saw Ray leaned against the front of the car, his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Haywood's hands shook as he stared at Ray, even though his face was covered by his hood.

"Were you paid to find me?"

"Nah," Ray let out a breath of a laugh, finally looked at Haywood. "Gavin told me you've been acting bad."

"How would he know? He hasn't been in the crew for..."

"A few months, I know. He told me before he left with Meg," Ray sighed, walked to the railing to look over into the ocean. "There's blood on your hands."

"I know, it's not mine. For once, I didn't kill someone," Haywood couldn't stop his hands from shaking, scooted close to Ray to look at the water as well.

"But in some way, it's your fault. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Haywood squeezed his eyes shut, tried to silence Ray. He hated that he was right.

"Michael, he's not all there anymore. He's become scary. Everyone wants to leave... I want to leave," Haywood sighed, wanted to clean off the makeup that was on his face. 

"But you can't, because of all the sins you've been dragging behind you. You're scared of yourself, and now here you are, throwing Kovic's body into the ocean and hoping it cleans off some of that guilt," Ray smiled and looked at Haywood, bumped his hip with his own. "But you feel worse, because now Fakehaus will come to kill your ass, and when they're done with you, they'll kill everyone else too."

"Ray, why are you here?"

"To finish you off before Fakehaus gets the chance. Might as well it be a friend instead of an enemy, you know?" Ray shrugged, pulled his pistol from its holster.

"I guess that's a better way to go."

"That's the Ryan I know," Ray laughed, the sound unfamiliar to Haywood now. He backed away from the railing and aimed his gun, cocking it as Haywood kept his eyes towards the ocean. "Any last words?"

"I wish I left with you."

Haywood heard the trigger be pulled and nothing else.

~~~~~~

Lindsay followed the directions said softly by Elyse every so often, her stare distant and almost never moving. Lindsay took small glances at her any chance she'd get, feared for the reaction of her crew when they found out about Adam's demise.

She turned onto a hidden dirt road and looked at the trees and plants that kept the place hidden, amazed at how well she would have missed it. She drove until she saw an old house, the lights on as they drove up and parked. Lindsay turned off the car and looked at Elyse, saw her curl up more as she stared at the door of the house.

"Elyse?"

"They're looking for Adam and I. Must of been looking since we disappeared. Shit, this will be a lukewarm welcoming," Elyse whispered the end of her sentence then opened the car door, walked to the door of the house and waited for Lindsay. The door opened before Lindsay got out of the car and saw Joel in the doorway, their face bright when they saw Elyse. Lindsay quickly got out of the car and ran up beside Elyse, Joel's face scrunching up when she got close.

"Lindsay, bittersweet."

"I know, I'm not staying long, I just got some information about my ex-crew and then I'll be gone," Lindsay explained, Joel 's face still stern. 

"Where's Adam?"

Elyse flinched and Joel noticed, Lindsay walking between them and staring at Joel. They stared back before they finally moved to let them in and Lindsay led the way, instantly taking charge. Elyse followed her close, but as soon as she saw James she ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, both of them stood in the middle of the kitchen holding each other close. Lindsay watched them until someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at Bruce, a stance to him that yelled leader. She sighed and fully faced him, didn't move her eyes from his gaze as she explained.

"Michael and Ryan saw Adam and Elyse enter their territory on accident and chased them back into Burns territory, but continued to follow. They attacked with force and knocked out your leader Adam and kept Elyse awake, dragged them back to one of their bases. They tortured your leader, but kept Elyse unhurt. This was all under Geoff's orders," Lindsay explained, not stuttering once. She started to walk around as Fakehaus listened to her, Bruce following her around.

"And Adam, where is he?"

"I've wanted a way in escaping that crew, and I knew I could not leave Adam and Elyse there as I ran away from my fears. I made an escape plan, but it failed, "Lindsay closed her eyes and sat on the coffee table, put her head in her hands as she continued. "I got Elyse out safely, but as I was getting Adam, Michael and Ryan attacked us outside. I tried to persuade Michael to leave as well, but he didn't listen to me, and in return, killed Adam. They did not attack me and Elyse as we ran from the base. I'm sorry." 

Bruce stood beside her for a moment before he fell to his knees to the floor, Lawrence getting up from the couch and swiping an empty beer bottle off the table. It shattered onto the floor and everyone flinched. He stormed off as Lindsay kept her head in her hands, heard someone call Lawrence's name and footsteps. She couldn't look up at the crew that she had failed, but finally looked up when she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She saw Matt crouched in front of her, pulled her into a hug that felt warm. 

"You did your best Lindsay, it's okay. It's not your fault," Matt whispered, kept her close as she hid her face into their shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could fix this."

"We'll get back at them, it'll all be okay."

Lindsay didn't believe it would be, but she let Matt calm her down. She still thought, even after she left their base, that it was her fault.

~~~~~~

Sean, for some reason, started to pick up a little bit of the broken pieces after a few days. He didn't know what else to do, so he cooked, cleaned, did the laundry. After that he would rearrange stuff and watch as the crew walked around the house like zombies. 

Bruce was the worst. Everyone knew that Adam and him started the crew, built the crew from the ground up. That made him the new official leader, and Sean knew he didn't know what to do. He started to look a lot older, his eyes bloodshot and tired. 

Every Friday though, Sean would walk up their trail they made and climb up the hill to look at the bright lights of LS, smoke a blunt to clear his head for a while. Matt sometimes joined him, but only when Sean accidentally disturbed them. They would sit and watch the busyness and wondered why everything went wrong.

When the fog cleared from Sean's head, he knew he would cry.

~~~~~~

Even after months after they lost their leader, James still felt pieces were missing. Sean had tried to fix things, but it stopped. Elyse also tried to joke like nothing was wrong, but James could see the light fading from her eyes. They all stared at each other confused and lost, everything torn apart after Adam's death.

They kept contact with a few people, talked to Barbara, Mica, Lindsay, and Ray the most. Ray told them he killed Haywood and they didn't need to worry about him, and in some ways, that brought up some hope. But the burn of death still hurt them everywhere, James could tell. 

He stared at his hands, looked at the FAKE tattooed on his right fingers and the HAUS tattooed on his left fingers. He knew it was Adam's idea and he wanted to peel it away, wanted to erase any memory of Adam so he wouldn't feel any pain. 

He felt the couch dip and he looked to his right to see Joel sat beside him, still quiet. He looked dead, his skin pale, his eyes dull. James hated that he hadn't heard Joel's voice in so long, hadn't heard him laugh or cry or speak. It sent chills down James's body and he reached out to pat Joel's leg.

"Joel?" James whispered, watched Joel look at him with his dull eyes. "We're running out of food, so I need to go into town. Will you come with me?"

"C-Can..." Joel coughed a bit, his voice rough from under usage. "Can Elyse come?"

"Yeah, she can come. Go get her and we can go."

Joel's face brightened up a bit and he ran off to get Elyse, James standing to get his keys and some cash. They all met up outside and piled into one of their older vehicles, Joel got in the back as James and Elyse sat in the front. James steadied his hands before he put in the key and turned it, starting the car. He changed the gear and drove down the dirt road, exiting it quickly. He drove silently as Elyse and Joel made small conversation, made sure to follow the signs for once. 

The city was alive when they got there, James passing by the super market and heading to the beach. Joel and Elyse didn't say anything as he parked the car and got out, both of them close behind. He grabbed their hands after he locked the car and ran to the pier, Elyse and Joel catching up soon after. He stopped in front of a hotdog stand and looked at Elyse and then at Joel, a smile bright on his face.

"Food?"

"Hell yeah," Elyse smiled and let go of James's hand to order, her steps happier. Joel scrunched up his nose, but finally nodded and James ordered for both of them, Joel standing behind him. The person at the stand made them their food and handed it to them, Elyse eating her's quickly and happily. Joel only took small nibbles as James finished his as well, both of them waiting for Joel as he finished his. 

After they finished up and threw away their trash, James led them out on the beach as the sun set low in the sky. Elyse threw off her shoes and kicked her feet in the water, her laugh echoing into the air. Joel and James quickly joined her and messed in the water, splashed each other and forgot about everything for a little while.

It was short lived when someone grabbed Joel and pressed a gun to his head, James and Elyse freezing in place as Joel let out a gasp.

"This isn't your territory Fakehaus," Jones laughed, Dooley behind him with a gun pointed at James.

"It's not yours either Fake AH!" James bit back, anger pooling in his stomach. "It's Heyman's!"

"Well, it WAS Heyman's, but after Ramsey put a bullet in his head, it became ours."

"Heyman's dead?" Elyse gasped, grabbed onto James's arm.

"Yeah, and I got to watch him die. But enough of that, you know there's consequences for trespassing."

"James," Joel looked at him scared, gripped to Jones in hopes he'd let him go. 

"Michael, please don't do this. We're just trying to feel alive again for once," James pleaded, walked towards him. Jones cocked his gun and Joel screamed, looked at James as he backed away.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, stop him!" Elyse yelled, got defensive as Joel let tears fall down his face.

"I-I..."

"Michael, don't do this," James tried to reason again.

"Jeremy!"

"Please, don't..."

"Jeremy, just do something!"

A gunshot went off and Jones and James flinched, a soft clank of Dooley's gun hitting the sand as he put his hands over his mouth. James looked over to Elyse and saw her stare ahead in shock, her shirt starting to stain with blood. 

"E-Elyse, Elyse no!" James screamed, ran to her and pressed his hands to her wound. She gasped in pain and put her hands over James's, blood seeping through his fingers. "Elyse, it's okay, it'll be okay. It's not even that bad." 

"James?"

James looked over to see Dooley gone, but Jones still holding the gun to Joel's head. Elyse gripped to James's arm with a bloody hand and whispered his name, scared as blood spilled between both of their fingers. 

"Haven't you done enough damage Jones?" James hissed, his voice wobbly as he held Elyse close. He knew he needed to get her back to the base, but he couldn't leave Joel, had to leave an eye on Joel. 

"No, I don't think I have done enough damage James," Jones's voice was monotone, emotionless. Elyse's grip softened a bit and James didn't want to move. 

"Jones..."

"Sometimes James, the killer should be killed," Jones whispered, pulled the gun off of Joel and pointed it James. James gasped before Jones pulled the trigger, Elyse not having energy to scream while Joel did. James's hands slipped off Elyse and he fell into the sand, blood running down his face from the bullet hole. 

Joel sobbed loud as Jones pressed the gun to his head and cocked it again, Joel limp against him. Elyse kept her hand pressed into her wound as she laid on top of James and cried, blood dripping from her lips as she shook a bit. She said nothing as Jones waited for her to pass out from blood loss, the city suddenly quiet like they were watching a scene in a play unfold. 

Elyse finally gave up and closed her eyes, Joel waiting for sirens to go off, but hearing none. Joel watched as the ocean picked up some of his friends' blood and carry it away, a tragic scene in front of his eyes. The gun against his head was dug deep into his skin and Jones didn't say a word as he pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~

After four of their friends' announced dead, Bruce kept the rest of them close.

Sean had nightmares, nightmares about Jones coming to kill everyone but him and leaving him in a pool of his own friends' blood. This made Lawrence stay by Sean's side so he didn't wake up by himself and scared his nightmares were true. Lawrence barely ever slept, stared off in the distance as he kept Sean close to his side. They were all waiting for their demise now, even when their allies became friends said they'll protect them from Fake AH, will protect them from any threat.

Barbara always came by with food, news, and medicine to help them with their sudden downhill health. She talked to Bruce the most, pulled him into one of the bedrooms that wasn't Adam, James, Elyse, or Joel's. She'd tell him that LS was slowly becoming all Geoff's, talked about how after Heyman, Geoff went to kill Hullum and Sorola. 

"Burns is still alive, he's doing his best to try and stop Ramsey, but it's getting too much. Ramsey is becoming too powerful. So many crews have fled, or died trying. Jones is all he has left, the rest of his crew has ran away. I think Jones many start picking them off one by one," Barbara explained, fear bright in her eyes. "I'm scared Bruce."

"I-I am too. My crew is falling apart and we aren't in any shape to fight Ramsey. We're like a ruined canvas," Bruce muttered, kept his arms over his chest and his head cast down.

Barbara didn't comment, but she patted his back softly and Bruce put his head onto her shoulder. The house was quiet and Bruce shut his eyes tight, hoped that when he opened them, he'd see all his friends smiling and laughing. 

He fell asleep as he leaned against Barbara and hoped that nightmares wouldn't come.

~~~~~~

Bruce was shaken awake by Lawrence, his eyes crazed and scared as his hands were gripped onto Bruce's arms.

"Jones is here, and he has a bomb."

Bruce quickly sat up and followed Lawrence, getting to the end of the hall and stopped when a bullet took a chunk of the wall out. Bruce looked to see Barbara in the kitchen, hidden behind the counter as Jones stood in the living room with a gun in one hand and a grenade in the other. Sean was under Jones' foot as he laid on the ground, his eyes wide as he gripped to Michael's leg.

"Michael, stop!" Barbara yelled, stood up and pointed her gun at Jones to control his movements. Jones continued to keep his stance and didn't move an inch, Bruce seeing Matt hidden behind the couch and headed towards the door. 

"Michael, we can reason with this. You know Ramsey is crazy!" Lawrence yelled beside Bruce, tried to fight the feeling to run at Jones and choke him to death.

"Ramsey, Ramsey told me I need to finish this. He said he'll kill me and I need to finish this!" Jones screamed, tears falling off his cheeks as he gripped harder on the grenade and his grip loosened on his gun. Sean screamed out in fear as he tried to get Jones' foot off him, Jones just digging it in farther. 

Matt saw his opportunity and ran towards Jones, stabbing their pocket knife into Jones's back. Jones's screamed in pain and moved from Sean to lunge at Matt, his gun falling from his hand as he pressed Matt against the wall. Matt screamed and Barbara shot at Jones' head, missing on purpose. Jones wasn't fazed as he pulled the pocket knife out of his back and pressed the point of it to Matt's neck. 

"Jones!" Barbara yelled, shooting again close to Jones' head. Jones smiled and shoved the knife up into Matt's neck, a loud gurgling noise as Matt choked on their own blood. 

"Matt!" Bruce yelled and moved away from the wall to run at Jones, Sean beating Bruce to him. Sean pulled and held to Jones as Matt fell to the ground, the sounds of their choking ending as they hit the floor. Bruce stopped as Jones fought Sean, Sean pulling the grenade from Jones's hand and putting it up above his head.

"Run, go!"

Bruce stood still as Lawrence and Barbara ran from the house, Lawrence grabbing Bruce's hand to pull him out as well. They got away enough before the explosion went off and Bruce pulled away from Lawrence, screamed as he fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. Tears fell from his eyes immediately as their base burned to the ground, whispering Matt and Sean's name under his breath. 

"Bruce, Bruce, we need to get out of here, come on!"

"Larr, please never leave me, please."

~~~~~~

Lawrence didn't know why he brought Bruce back to their condo, the emptiness a haunting feeling as Bruce sat on the couch with a lost look in his eyes. He became silent, never making a noise like he was waiting for something. He never looked at Lawrence anymore, didn't look at Mica, Barbara, Lindsay, or Ray either when they came over. 

Lawrence knew there was only one person left to fear, the one person who started the mess in the first place. It made Lawrence furious, knew he couldn't be mad at Jones (Michael, he's just Michael. He deserves that.) anymore, because even after what he did, it was Ramsey who told him to do it, and Michael was following orders. 

Lawrence sat and watched Bruce as he stared at the wall, didn't say a word. Lawrence didn't move either until his phone rang, a call from Lindsay as he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Burns is dead."

She hung up and Lawrence knew it was the beginning of the end.

~~~~~~

Lawrence knew he probably shouldn't have dragged Bruce out with him to get some stuff, but he couldn't leave him by himself. He also knew he should've probably left Bruce with one of their friends, but he just wanted Bruce with him. He liked the silent company. 

Lawrence filled up their car with gas as Bruce was inside, finally walking around as he looked through the aisles. Lawrence knew that the cashier was probably eyeing Bruce's Fakehaus tattoos, the only thing that separated them from everyone else. No one was scared of Fakehaus anymore to Lawrence's knowledge, but he knew people still liked being careful. Lawrence leaned against the car and closed his eyes as he waited for the gas pump to tell him it was full. 

He zoned out for a few moments until he heard glass shatter and people scream, knocking him fully awake as he unholstered his gun and aimed. He didn't know who shot, but Lawrence knew to protect Bruce, so he ran for the door and pushed it open. He saw the cashier leaned against the counter, blood pooled under him as he looked into each isle and found Bruce huddled by the coolers. Lawrence crouched down beside him and checked to see if he was hurt, Bruce pushing away as Lawrence found nothing wrong. 

"We need to get out of here," Lawrence said to himself, Bruce nodding in approval. Lawrence looked over the aisle and a bullet busted one of the freezers. Lawrence ducked back down and looked at Bruce. He kept curled up and pressed close to the shelf, his eyes closed right after the freezer shattered. 

"Bruce?" 

He didn't move an inch after Lawrence said his name, had silenced out everything so he could keep himself calm. Lawrence watched him as he heard another thing shatter and a body hit the ground with a thud. 

"Bruce, come on. Don't do this," Lawrence hissed as he heard the sound of glass cracking under someone's shoe, bit into his lip to silence himself. Bruce continued to be silent as Lawrence stood from his crouched position and looked over the shelves again. He saw a person with a mask over their face, a sniper rifle held tight in their hands. Lawrence watched as they looked around the store. He turned his back from them and that's when Bruce got up and ran, Lawrence calling out to him as the person turned around. Bruce was out the door and Lawrence took the chance too, ran to catch up with Bruce. He knew it was stupid, they were both so stupid. 

The gun was mostly silent, but Lawrence heard it go off anyways, watched Bruce wince and fall to the ground. Lawrence stopped and saw Bruce stay still on the ground, blood starting to pool a bit. Lawrence crouched down by Bruce and shook him, moved him on his back to cradle him.

"God dammit, god dammit no," Lawrence muttered behind his teeth, pressed at the wound that was in his back. He was still alive, his chest rising and falling slowly as Lawrence tried to stop the bleeding. 

He didn't notice the person walk up until the butt of the sniper rifle was hit against the side of his head. Lawrence fell to the side a bit and felt his vision go blurry. The person grabbed Lawrence's arm and pulled him away from Bruce, threw him on the ground as Lawrence struggled to reach for his friend. 

The person straddled Lawrence's stomach and fought with Lawrence as he tried to push them off. They got a hit in and Lawrence felt hard metal hit his face, felt blood start to settle in his mouth. He threw his arms around, tried to stop the person as they hit him again, the same metal in the face. Lawrence stopped when they got another punch in, coughing up blood. The person must have been smiling under their mask, since they looked satisfied with themselves as they pushed off of Lawrence. Lawrence laid on his side and coughed up heavy amounts of blood, could feel blood dribble from a cut on his face and his now broken nose. His face hurt and he kept curled up as he heard the person cock their sniper rifle, heard their footsteps come close again. 

Lawrence closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

~~~~~~

When Bruce woke up, he was in the middle of the gas station parking lot. It seemed that not a lot of time had passed, hissed at his open wound that continued to stain his shirt. He looked around and saw Lawrence curled up close by, blood running down the pavement as Bruce scooted close to him. 

"L-Larr? Lawrence?"

There was no answer as Bruce turned Lawrence's body onto his back and saw the two gunshots in his chest and neck, gasped out in horror as he backed away. He hid his sobs behind his hand and his body shook as he cried, crawled back to Lawrence to hold him close to him. He could hear sirens far away that got louder and louder, looked around a bit before he kissed Lawrence on the head and got up. He walked quickly and then started running away from the sirens, looked back at Lawrence's body one last time before he went on with a quick sprint.

His breath came in ragged and rough as he continued to run, put his arm on the wall beside him to support him every time he almost fell. He went into an alley and leaned against the wall to catch his breath, his tears cold on his face from the wind. He rubbed them off and turned out of the alley to continue running. 

His legs shook as he finally made it to the condo, went to the back and opened the garage so no one would see him at the front. He walked through the silent room and didn't look at the vehicles owned by his friends, his /family/ as he made it to the elevator and clicked the button. He wiped fresh tears from his face and waited until the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Bruce walking out and to the door of the condo. He realized he didn't have the keys and banged his head against the door, forgot that Lawrence had everything. He banged his head a few more times before the door was opened and he stared at Mica, her eyes wide as she stared back.

"Bruce? What happened? Is that..?"

"Lawrence's dead, I need to take a shower," Bruce said with a monotone voice as he pushed past Mica and saw Lindsay, Barbara, and Ray on the couch. He looked away and went to the bathroom. No one followed him as he opened the door and closed it behind him, turned the lock. He stared ahead for a moment before he leaned against the door and slid down it. His wound stung and Bruce whined, removed his shirt so he could stand and look at it in the mirror. 

He turned and noticed the bullet was lodged deep into his back, close by his shoulder. Blood started to drip down his back again and Bruce knew he needed to get it out after he showered. 

But he continued to stand still and looked at himself in the mirror, saw the blood that was still a little sticky on his face. He looked down at his hands and saw Lawrence's blood in between the pads of his fingers. He didn't know he was crying until a tear fell onto his wrist and then Bruce was screaming, everything hitting him in one huge wave. 

He leaned against the sink as the door was unlocked, opened, and then closed, hands on his bare skin. They pulled him close to them and Bruce clung to their jacket, the cold zipper trail pressed against his hands. They shushed him softly and pulled him down to the floor so he could rest against them, barely saying a word. Bruce watched his breathing and finally noticed the purple cloth crumpled up in his hands. He looked up to see Ray, giving him a soft smile to try and help in some way.

"Hey Greene, how you feeling?"

"Uh, not good," Bruce muttered, let go of Ray's hoodie to wipe his face. Ray nodded and knocked on the door, going right back to holding Bruce to not startle him. The door opened again and Bruce pressed his face into Ray's neck to hide himself, Ray continuing to hold him close as he looked up to see Lindsay.

"Hey, how's he doing?" She quietly asked, crouched down to be eye and eye with Ray and look over Bruce's wound.

"He's in shock. I could tell when he walked in. Can you get the bullet out of his back?" Ray said softly as Lindsay tried to study the damage without touching it.

"We may need to call in Denecour, but they are a long ways away." Lindsay pressed around the wound to see if she could move the bullet, but stopped when Bruce gasped in pain. "Let's try and get it out now at least. We'll need to move him to one of the bedrooms."

"Alright, help me okay?"

Lindsay nodded and helped Ray move Bruce so they could hold him up, his legs wobbly as he stood. He leaned into Lindsay and she held onto his side tight, her and Ray leading him out of the bathroom and to the closest bedroom. Ray was in the room first and looked around, saw blueprints and information pinned to the walls everywhere. Ray noticed the handwriting as they sat Bruce on the empty bed, left the bed that was used alone. 

"Don't let him notice which room he's in, okay?" Lindsay told Ray, turned to leave the room. "I'm going to get some stuff to get the bullet out."

Ray nodded as Lindsay left, heard her call for Mica and Barbara to help her as Ray sat on the opposite bed. Bruce looked down at the floor as Ray moved to look at the blueprints, some hand drawn and others printed off. Everything was initialed AK in the bottom right corner and Ray ignored it as he read notes and plans. 

"His handwriting looks like a child's doesn't it?"

Ray turned to look at Bruce, who had a weak smile on his face as he pressed his hand onto his wound. He looked up at Ray and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He finally sighed and looked away, looked at other blueprints and notes taped to the walls.

"Before the others, before we were even Fakehaus or IG or whatever, it was just me and him," Bruce started off, Ray knowing a bit about their past life, but never getting the full thing. "He had a big heart, started crying when we watched this silly movie and the dog died. He was never much of a killer, he hated himself every time he had to kill someone, but he was our leader. He became my best friend, and I..." Bruce stopped and looked back at Ray, saw the interest in his eyes. "I kind of fell in love. In some ways, we all had. He had that feeling that came off him, and after he, uh, after he was gone, things changed," Bruce stopped as Lindsay and Mica walked in, Ray wishing they waited a little while. 

Ray watched as Mica handed a dish towel to Bruce and told him to bite into it if things start to hurt. Bruce shook his head and grabbed Mica's hand instead, left the dish towel on his leg as Lindsay went behind him with tools. 

"Alright Greene, it'll probably hurt," Lindsay explained, used a motherly tone that Ray only heard Jack use. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't become Peake on me," Bruce sassed, Lindsay smiling sadly as she used tweezers to pull out the bullet. Bruce gasped, but nothing else, gripped to Mica's hand lightly as Lindsay's phone began to ring. 

"Ray, honey, can you get my phone out of my pocket and answer it?" Lindsay asked as she pressed a towel to Bruce's now open wound. 

"Yeah, got it," Ray quickly said, got up and pulled Lindsay's phone out of her back pocket so he could answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Meg, don't worry, I'll talk to her," Ray answered and left the room, not hearing Lindsay's soft thank you. 

Ray walked to the front room and sat by Barbara as he answered the phone, not expecting muffled crying.

"Meg? Meg!"

"R-Ray? Where's... Where's Lindsay?" Meg's voice was wobbly and muffled as well.

"She's bandaging up Bruce, he was attacked by someone and they killed Lawrence. But, Meg, what's wrong? Please tell me," Ray asked, tried not to go off topic. Barbara sat up and looked at Ray with worry.

"Some people, they're, oh my god Ray, Ellis killed Jack oh my god," Meg whispered the last part, her crying becoming more muffled.

"Oh god, are you okay? Where are you? We can, uh, we can come get you?" 

"N-No! No. They'll be coming back, I know. They didn't know I was here, and I think, I think they're coming for you guys. Ellis was talking to someone," Meg explained, her voice not as muffled or shaky. "He wasn't happy, thought Jack killed Heyman. I think Bragg is working with him, maybe others as well. I'll get out of here on my own, find Gavin. Just be ready, please?"

"We will be Meg, please stay safe. Come here if you can, alright?"

"I will, I will. Jesus Christ, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Meg, it'll all be alright, okay?" Ray told her, heard her whisper okay a few times before she hung up. 

Ray looked at Barbara as he tossed the phone on the coffee table, still saw worry in her eyes. 

"What's going on?" She finally asked when Ray didn't speak up.

"Allies are going rogue. Ellis killed Jack, and from what I know, there are probably more. Meg said be ready if anyone comes," Ray explained, got up from the couch to go to the fridge and get a water bottle. 

"How do we not know Meg isn't setting us up for a trap?" Barbara asked, her trust running thin with everyone recently. Ray shook his head, closed the fridge with his hip and leaned against the counter.

"I trust her and Gavin, I think we'll be okay."

Ray saw Barbara shrug and look away from him, stared at the blank television as Ray chugged half of the water bottle. The apartment was silent and Ray could finally hear something beep, the sound slow and on a certain pattern. Ray looked around him, followed the noise into a room behind the kitchen. The beeping sped up and Ray stopped, realized the noise was a bomb as he slowly backed away. He felt someone grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him close to their body, their hand immediately over Ray's mouth as he tried to scream out. They held onto Ray's waist as he kicked and tried to pull the hand off his mouth. The beeping quickened and Ray's heart seemed to be in sync with it, the fear boiling in his chest.

"What's wrong X-Ray, it seems you're a bit scared boy," his attacker whispered in his ear, Ray's eyes widening as continued to fight them. His mind yelled at him that it was Gavin, Gavin was trying to kill him and his friends, but Ray didn't want to believe it. 

Ray didn't stop fighting, got his attacker's hand down enough that he could bite into a fleshy part of it, the attacker screaming out and letting go of Ray. He ran off and his attacker grabbed his arm, pulling him back. They pushed him to the floor, the attacker kicking his stomach and walking towards the kitchen when he felt satisfied.

"Run!" Ray yelled out and the bomb went off, shrapnel and parts of the building flying. Ray's ears rung and some of the ceiling fell onto his leg. He opened his mouth to scream, but heard nothing as his vision blurred in and out. 

He swung his head behind and saw his attacker leaned against the wall, a hand over their right ear as smoke and dust circled around everywhere. Ray felt dizzy and closed his eyes for a moment.

Only a moment.

~~~~~~

Barbara heard Ray's scream and rolled off the couch and onto the floor as the bomb went off, her hands over her ears before it exploded. Her ears still rang a little as she stood up a little and looked over the couch, pulling her gun out of its holster and aiming it. She couldn't see anything as dust and smoke swirled around the apartment, muffled screams from around the apartment. Ray suddenly screamed again and she moved quickly where it came from, crouching in the kitchen to wait for their attacker. 

She heard someone cough and gag, noticed the way they gagged and stood up to aim her gun at them as they got closer.

"Gavin."

"Speak louder Babs, I can barely hear you," Gavin joked, pulled his gun out and pointed at her as he kept his other hand against his ear. 

"Why are you being so fucking foolish, Gav?" Barbara asked, heard floorboards creak to tell her one of the others were in the foggy room. 

"I'm... cleansing the city. It's just procedure, a bigger plan. There's too much that is corrupted here, and we're going to start cleaning the slate, make it crystal clear," Gavin explained, brought his hand away from his ear so he could pull off his mask. His hair was a mess and he looked weirdly younger than Barbara felt, stared at him as she kept her gun aimed. She heard Ray let out a whine and Gavin looked away long enough for Barbara to lunge at him, pull the gun from his hand. She threw it behind her, but in return got a fist against the side of her face. 

Her vision blurred as she fell to the floor, saw Gavin get closer to her. She kept her hands outward to try and block Gavin, not knowing where her gun was. She saw something move in the corner of her eye before there was rope around Gavin's neck, Gavin choking as he was pulled away from Barbara. Barbara could tell it was Mica and she grabbed for the counter, pulled herself up as Gavin fought to get the rope off. 

Barbara looked around on the floor and grabbed her gun, fumbled with it as Gavin got Mica off him and pushed against the fridge, slipped a knife from his belt and brought his hand up to stab it down. Barbara finally got her gun and shot Gavin's hand, Gavin screaming out as the bullet went through and knocked the knife from his hand. He let go of Mica and she kicked the knife away from Gavin. 

"You bloody pricks!" Gavin yelled, gripped his wrist as blood flowed onto the floor, Gavin's eyes wide with fear. Barbara kept a steady aim as Bruce and Lindsay ran by, a loud whine come from the hall as they helped Ray. Barbara waited until Lindsay and Bruce came back into view, Ray in Lindsay's arms as he gripped to her jacket. 

"We need to go," Lindsay announced, tried her best not move Ray to much as Bruce stared daggers at Gavin. 

"What about him?" Barbara nodded towards Gavin as she looked at Lindsay, heard his ragged breaths as they decided his fate.

"If one of you stay with me, I'll take care of him," Bruce stated, kept his eyes on Gavin the whole time as the others looked at each other. Lindsay nodded and walked away, carried Ray to the door. Mica silently walked to Bruce and held his hand as Barbara walked by them and handed Mica her gun.

"There's weapons hidden in the garage, take a car, put as many guns and stuff in there, and drive out of the city. We'll meet you after we're done," Bruce announced and pulled his hand from Mica's, his left arm a little stiff from the stitches. Mica stood back as Barbara left with Lindsay, the door left open as Bruce grabbed Gavin and pressed him into the back of the counter. 

Mica closed her eyes, counted to ten, then opened them again as Bruce banged Gavin's head against the counter and knocked him out.

~~~~~~

Mica closed the door and locked it as Bruce tied their unconscious prisoner to one of the kitchen chairs. His head laid limp against the back of the chair as Bruce tightened the restraints a little too much, Mica pushing the couch in front of the door.

"They'll probably be here soon. Meg will not be happy that Gavin is in this state," Mica told Bruce as he walked to the kitchen and ruffled through drawers, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"We won't be here when they find him then," Bruce stated simply as he pulled a knife from one of the drawers and slipped it in his belt loop. He dug around a little more before he found an electric screwdriver and some screws, looking up see Mica have an eyebrow raised.

"Lawrence."

"Alright," Mica huffed out a laugh as Bruce walked back to Gavin and laid the screwdriver and screws on the table. 

"There's some weapons under James and Elyse's bed, it's the second room on the right. Get them. Also, there's throwing knives, a sniper rifle, three automatics, and C4 in Joel, Sean, Matt, and Adam's room. Matt and Sean's are on the left, Adam's is the first on the right and Joel's is the last one on the left. Get the duffle out of Lawrence's room and start putting stuff in there. If you find anything you want, keep it. Alright?" Bruce explained, looked up at Mica as he checked Gavin's restraints again. 

"Okay," Mica answered and left to get the duffle, opening Lawrence's door to see darkness. She flipped the light looked around a bit, the room awkwardly empty for someone who was living in it for the last few months. Mica pushed back the thought that Lawrence and everyone else a part of Fakehaus was dead as she searched his room, found the duffle pushed back far under his bed. She crawled under it a bit and grabbed the bag, crawling back out as she heard Bruce talking. She ignored him as she put the bag on Lawrence's bed and dug through it. She found hair dye, hydrogen peroxide, weapons, and first aid kits packed in it already, the bag not very full still. Mica looked at the doorway when she heard yelling, ignored it again to focus on the task given to her. 

She left the duffle bag on Lawrence's bad and went to Sean's room next, soft whispers between Bruce and Gavin that Mica couldn't tell what was being said as she dug through drawers and the closet, found the throwing knives on a top shelf in the closet and climbed up to get them. Her hand knocked them off and she moved out of the way as the box fell and the knives scattered all over the floor. She covered her face with her hands to calm her nerves, remembering Barbara's explaining of what happened.

/"Sean was so brave. He sacrificed himself for his friends, and honestly, thought the kid would've just ran away when he got the chance."/

She held back tears and heard Gavin scream in pain as she bent down and picked up the knives, each one different than the rest. She put them back in the box and closed the lid, locking it to make sure they didn't fall out while in the bag. She put the box on the bed and looked around the room a bit, saw a hat hung on the headboard waiting for its owner. She slipped it off and put it on her head as she went back to Lawrence's room, deposited the box and the hat in the bag. She moved to Matt's room and found the C4 in the bottom of their dresser. She grabbed a jacket of theirs and put it on, grabbed a few flannels too and put them in the bag. 

She zoned out Gavin and Bruce as she continued to get stuff from each room, the guns and grenades from James and Elyse's room, along with James's motorcycle keys and his jacket and Elyse's beanie and sweaters. The sniper rifle from Adam's room and his hoodie, Joel's automatics and pistols and three of the rings he owned, and finally, as she struggled to zip up the duffle, she saw the box with Lawrence's glasses in them and she grabbed them, put them in her pocket as she slung the heavy bag onto her back. 

She went back to where Bruce and Gavin were and saw blood dripping onto the hardwood floor, Bruce sat in a chair at the kitchen table. He had his hands in his hair and blood smeared on himself. Mica approached him slowly and stopped at the end of the table.

"Bruce, is he dead? Did you kill Gavin?" 

"No, no. He's not dead, he's not," Bruce mumbled, kept his face downcast as Mica got closer. "I-I..."

Bruce looked at Mica and pulled his hands from his hair, his face screwed up in confusion as he looked at Matt's jacket she was wearing. He looked at Mica with the same expression and she put the bag down, walked over to Bruce to wipe blood off his lip. 

"Mica, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Bruce, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's get the blood off you, okay?" Mica said with a soft tone, not wanting to startle Bruce. She could hear sirens now, loud footsteps headed their way. 

"We don't have time, we don't have any time," Bruce suddenly said, moved Mica's hands away from his face so he could stand. He pulled off his shirt and wiped his face as Mica stood by the kitchen table, pulling Barbara's gun from the back of her pants, checking how many bullets it had as she heard shuffling from one of the rooms. Bruce came back quickly with new clothes on, buckling up a backpack and tightening the strap as he handed another to Mica.

"I'll carry the supplies, just get that on M," Bruce explained as he pulled his hood up, waited for Mica as she finished up and he grabbed the duffle bag.

"Bruce, what are we doing?"

"Have you ever used a parachute before?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Yeah."

"Then you know how to work that thing," he smiled weakly at her before he positioned himself and ran to the window, jumping out of it to free fall. Mica watched him with wide eyes before she heard someone bag at the door. She looked at Gavin and saw his slow breathing before she did the same as Bruce and ran, glass nicking Matt's jacket as she free fell from the window. She waited for a while before she pulled the chute and was pulled up a bit from the wind. She saw Bruce just touching down on the ground and pull his chute off and run into an alleyway. Mica kicked her feet a bit in fear before she finally touched down and did the same, ran into the alley way and looked around before she was pulled into a small space. She let out a scream before Bruce covered her mouth, shook his head as he waited for a few moments. 

"We need to get to an ally's home outside of LS," Bruce softly said as he took his hand away from Mica's mouth, his eyes closed as small stains of blood was still on his face.

"But before then, we need to go get someone," Mica said as she got out of the small space, Bruce opening his eyes and following her. He shouldered the bag more as Mica led the way out of the alley, walking out and pointing to a car. "That one, come on."

They both ran to the car as police, firefighters, and EMTs busied themselves in the apartment complex. Bruce watched as Mica shattered the window and unlocked the car, opened the door and sat down to hot wire the car. She stayed quiet as she opened the trunk for Bruce and he stuffed the duffle bag into it, rubbing his shoulder where the strap had dug into it. The car rumbled to life and Mica closed her door as Bruce went to the passenger side and sat down, Mica already pressing on the gas before he closed the door.

They were out of the city before the sun even set.

~~~~~~

Bruce watched the trees pass as Mica drove deep into the forest of LS, looking for a small house as Bruce felt his eyes droop from tiredness. He almost fell asleep until Mica stopped the car, being thrown forward a bit as Bruce looked up and saw a dimly lit home.

"Denecour?"

"Yep, I called them about your injuries before what all happened. They promised to fix you up," Mica explained as she got out of the car, opening the trunk to get the duffle bag as Bruce walked up to the house. A bullet grazed by his face and he crouched down, yelled out that they weren't going to shoot as Mica came up with the duffle bag and waved her hands in surrender. 

"Stop, stop! It's us, it's Mica and Bruce!"

The door opened and Bruce looked up to see Denecour standing in the doorway, a sniper rifle clutched in their hands as they stared at them. 

"Shit, sorry," Denecour shouted and waved them to hurry in, Mica grabbing Bruce's arm and pulling him up so they could get to the door. Bruce tripped over his feet on the steps, but they both quickly stumbled in and Denecour shut the door behind them, looked out of the window before they put their sniper rifle over their shoulder. 

"Okay, let's check that wound of yours," Denecour smiled and waved Bruce to follow them, stopping in the doorway and looking over to Mica. "There's two other people here as well. Risinger and Collins, you can go talk to them while I patch Bruce up better."

Mica nodded and turned on her heel to the other room, pushed open the door to see Trevor and Jon look up at her as soon as she opened it. 

"Here to kill us Mica?" Jon joked halfheartedly as he scratched at the bandage on his hand, some of it already stained from blood. 

"No," Mica answered and sat between Jon and Trevor, realizing her hands were shaking as she leaned into the back of the couch. "What happened to you two?"

"Ambushed by Luna and Shawcross. Barely escaped with our lives," Trevor explained, rubbed at his eye and hissed as he irritated the bruise over it. "You get attacked too?"

"Yeah, by Free. He hurt Ray pretty bad and I expected to meet Lindsay and Barbara here," Mica huffed out a sigh and felt Jon lean his head against her shoulder. They all went silent and Mica started to close her eyes as Trevor curled up next her as well. 

She was too tired to complain about the awkward position.

~~~~~~

Bruce sat on the operation table as Caleb got stuff out of the cabinets and cleaned tools, gloving their hands before they did. 

"So, gunshot in the shoulder, yeah?" Caleb asked as they motioned for Bruce to take off his hoodie. Bruce waited a moment before he pulled it off and Caleb walked behind him to check the damage.

"Today has been... bad," Bruce answered as Caleb grabbed some scissors and cut the stitches that were put in crooked. Bruce didn't flinch as he pulled them out, blood oozing out as Caleb situated themselves again.

"I'd understand why, it seems you got the short straw in all this mess," Caleb answered as they cleaned Bruce's wound again and began to stitch it back up. "I have something to ask though."

"Alright, hit me."

"A lot of people know of this place, I'm actually very surprised I haven't been ambushed yet. From what I can tell, you and Mica are gonna be out of here as soon as I'm finished," Caleb cut the end of the stitches and grabbed a bandage to put over it. "So, that car have room for me, Jon, and Trevor?"

Bruce stayed silent as Caleb bandaged him up, pulled off his gloves and started to clean tools. Bruce sighed and hopped off the operation table, pulled his hoodie back on as Caleb put their tools away.

"We have room," Bruce softly answered and watched as Caleb drop a scalpel in shock, moved away from the tool before it got their foot. Caleb looked up at Bruce with wide eyes and a huge smile before they hugged him, watched out for his fresh stitches as they buried their face into Bruce's neck.

"Thank you thank you oh my god."

Bruce patted Caleb's back as they pulled away, Caleb going back to packing up their tools. Bruce helped them and carried some of the boxes to put in the back of their car. Caleb went to get Mica, Trevor, and Jon and came back with three sleepy eyed criminals, Bruce smiling at Mica as he handed her a box and they went to the car. 

They packed up quickly and Caleb locked up their place for no reason but to feel safer about it, quickly getting back to the car and getting in the back with Jon and Trevor. 

Bruce chose to drive as all his passengers fell asleep before they even got out of the woods.

~~~~~~

Lindsay was still driving as Barbara sat in the back, Ray leaned against her, pale and breaths heavy as they headed out of LS. 

Barbara had tried to get contact to Bruce and Mica, even going to extremes of calling Caleb in fear of their lives. She was unsuccessful each time and ended up tossing the phone out the window as they drove fast through old dirt roads. 

"Barbie?" Ray whispered as she kept her eyes in front of her, watched the road with Lindsay as Ray tried to grab her hand. 

"Yeah Ray?" Barbara asked, let her hand go limp so Ray could grab it. 

"If... If I die..."

"You're not gonna die Ray," Barbara demanded, gripped to Ray's hand as Lindsay kept driving.

"Dayton..."

Lindsay gripped to the stirring wheel and slammed on the brake, Barbara and Ray being thrown forward. Ray laid his head in Barbara's lap as Barbara leaned forward to talk to Lindsay.

"What the fuck Linds?"

"Tina, that's who they're going to," Lindsay answered and looked at Barbara, her green eyes filled with hope as she turned back towards the road. She changed the gear and went into the reverse, turned the wheel to turn the car around and changed the gear back. 

They were off back to LS before Barbara could try to get more of an explanation from Lindsay.

~~~~~~

Bruce knocked on the door as he shouldered his duffle bag more, waited a little while as Mica, Caleb, Jon, and Trevor stood behind him. The door opened suddenly and there was a gun in his face immediately, Bruce just shrugging as Tina cocked the gun.

"Honestly, I think I'm used to this now," Bruce answered sarcastically as Mica ran up and waved, a box pressed into her hip as Jon, Trevor, and Caleb kept themselves behind Bruce. 

"Oh thank god, I thought it'd be another one of those rats," Tina said as she lowered her gun and waved them inside, the sound of muffled screaming putting Bruce on edge immediately. 

"Who..?"

"Don't worry, it's just Dooley. He thought he could get at me, but I'm smarter than he his. Was just getting some information, so I'm putting him out soon," Tina answered Bruce, spun her gun on her finger as she walked off. Bruce sat the duffle bag on the couch as the others did the same with the boxes. Trevor sat one of Caleb's boxes he was holding and ran after Tina, hearing him yell stop a couple of times as the rest of them looked around the house. 

Bruce felt someone grip to his arm and he turned to look at Jon, his bandage now soaked with blood and the cut on his lip opened up again from Jon chewing at it. 

"Can we talk?" 

Bruce rose an eyebrow at Jon, but nodded and Jon grabbed his arm to drag him to one of the empty rooms, ended up shoving them into a bathroom. Jon closed the door before he turned the light on and Bruce panicked, reached out for Jon until he was pushed into the door and the light was flicked on. 

"Jon, what the hell?" Bruce asked, the last word hissed out as one of Jon's hands pressed hard into the middle of Bruce's chest and the other beside his head. 

"What happened to Lawrence? Tell me right now Greene," Jon bit at him, Bruce flinching and moving his gaze away from Jon's.

"He's dead Jon, so you can stop dancing around him," Bruce laughed out, his lip quivered and Jon's hand twisted into Bruce's hoodie, a soft gasp as Bruce's words settled in. 

"Are you..?"

"Sure? Yes Jon, I am. I held his dead body in my fucking arms, I kissed his cold skin before I left him because I was a coward. He's gone," Bruce's voice cracked as he tried to hide that he was crying, Jon's hands moving away as he could cup Bruce's face in them. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, I thought that he bailed on you," Jon explained, wiped tears away from Bruce's eyes. Jon stared at him as he kept his eyes on a stain on the wall. "Bruce, can you look at me?"

"I'd rather not." 

He heard Jon sigh and dragged his hands away from Bruce's face, leaned into Bruce and laid his forehead on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce closed his eyes and let Jon stay close. They stayed quiet and didn't move away from each other until someone knocked on the door, Jon pulling away and unlocking the door before he tapped Bruce's side to tell him to move. Bruce did what he was silently told and followed Jon out of the bathroom as he left, Bruce looking at Mica as she leaned on the wall. 

"Sorry," she softly breathed out, but Bruce just waved it off and hugged her before she replaced their absence from the bathroom. Jon left to a room and closed the door, Bruce getting the hint as he went back to the front room.

Bruce walked into the room and saw Trevor, his hands covered in blood, as he sat on the couch. Bruce sat beside him and didn't comment on the blood as Trevor breathed like he was out of breath. 

"Caleb is, uh, he's bandaging Jeremy up. Tina is outside," Trevor finally told him, looked at Bruce for a second and then quickly looking away. Bruce didn't say anything as he grabbed Trevor and pulled him down onto the couch to lay on top of him.

"I'm tired, you're warm," Bruce said as he wrapped his arms around Trevor and immediately fell asleep. 

~~~~~~

When Bruce opened his eyes, he was laying on a sandy beach in LS, the "drop off" bridge in his sight of view. He sat up and looked around, saw someone sitting by the water as they skipped stones they found buried in the sand. Bruce squinted his eyes at them for a moment before he realized who it was, pushing himself up and ran towards them. 

They turned their head just in time to brace themselves as Bruce tackled them into the sand, their laugh loud as Bruce buried his face into their neck.

"Missed you too Bruce," they announced, felt Bruce's arms tighten around them. They hugged back just as tight as Bruce breathed in the smell of their clothes.

"You still smell like gunpowder Kovic," Bruce whispered and heard Adam laugh again, his hands gripping to Bruce's hoodie. Bruce pulled away enough to look at Adam's face, his smile still bright and all the freckles still there as he looked at Bruce. He looked so alive and Bruce leaned his forehead against Adam's to try and process if it was all real. 

Bruce knew it wasn't, but for those few moments, he wanted to believe it was.

~~~~~~

Bruce woke up to Trevor gone and the house feeling a little more occupied as he looked around and saw Lindsay asleep on the other couch. He sighed in relief as he rubbed at his eyes and felt grimy, moving off the couch to go to the bathroom. 

He heard whispering and scratched at the hairline by his ear as he ignored it, not his problem as he opened the bathroom door, turned on the light, and shut it behind him. He closed his eyes and counted to five before opened them again, something Mica told him to do on their way to Denecour's. It helped a little and Bruce sighed as he walked to the shower and turned it on, waited as the heat kicked in and he stripped down, hissing at the stitches moving as he took off his shirt. He looked in the mirror so he could peel off the bandage, his hands shaky as he ripped it off. There was a little bit of blood, but the wound looked fine as he walked back to the shower. 

He tried to remember any of the rules Matt used to tell him after he stitched him up, but just shrugged and got into shower. He finally got to wash away the blood that had been sticking to him, knew that a lot of it was actually Lawrence's as well. He froze up and stared ahead ghostly, wondered where Lawrence's body was as he put his hands out to catch himself on the wall. His body shook and it seemed like everything came back all at once. 

Adam, James, Elyse, Joel, Matt, Sean, and Lawrence, all gone. All dead and Bruce didn't even have bodies to bury. All he had was his guilt and the ache of death, the thoughts of how he didn't try hard enough. He could feel the water start to become cold, but he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. 

Someone knocked and then the door was forced open, the water being turned off and Bruce felt hands on his skin, his body shaking as he grabbed onto whoever was helping him out of the shower. Someone else put a towel around him and he felt like he couldn't stand, leaned onto whoever was helping him. He closed his eyes as he was sat onto the floor, the person crouching down in front of him and he opened his eyes. He saw Caleb, their smile soft as they rubbed soft circles into Bruce's arm.

"Are you okay?" They asked softly, Jon standing behind them with another towel as Bruce looked around a bit.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Well, we were all worried. Did you know you were screaming?" Caleb softly asked, put their hand out for Jon to hand them the other towel. Bruce shook his head and looked down at the floor, felt Caleb put the towel over his head and dry his hair. Bruce felt a wave of deja vu as Caleb dried him off, closed his eyes as he felt tired again. 

He fell asleep before Caleb said anything else to him. 

~~~~~~

"You need to stop having such weird dreams Bruce."

Bruce blinked open his eyes and looked to his right to see Joel, his pants rolled up as the waves grabbed at his feet. Bruce sat up and felt the warm sunlight on his skin, the water soaking up the bottom part of his pants. He rolled them up and ignored the way Joel laughed at him as he made a face at the sand that was caked on his hands.

"I thought you liked the beach?" Joel asked, hid soft giggles behind his hand.

"Not when I'm wearing my normal attire," Bruce grumbled, felt Joel grab his hand and weave their fingers together. 

"Don't whine."

Bruce sighed and laid his head on Joel's shoulder, watched the sun start to set over the ocean. Joel felt warm and homely beside him, a hole in his heart start to ache as his mind reminded it was a dream, a dream, /a dream/.

"I miss you Joel."

"We miss you too."

~~~~~~

Bruce didn't want to wake up, but he had to, knew he couldn't sleep forever. His stomach growled as soon as he awoke, felt fabric softly hug his skin that wasn't there when he fell asleep. He sat up in the bed and noticed that the pajama pants were a little short on him, the boxers hugging his form a little too much. The shirt seemed to fit and he could tell that he had a bandage on his injury again, moved from the bed to go out to the world again. 

He walked into the front room and everyone's eyes were on him immediately, Bruce grabbing onto the bottom hem of his shirt. Caleb was up and in front of him immediately, grabbed Bruce's shoulders as Bruce looked at everyone over Caleb's shoulder. 

"How you feeling?" Caleb asked, always seemed to be the first words from their mouth. Bruce couldn't blame them, they were a doctor after all.

"Fine."

"You hungry?"

"Yes," Bruce decided one word answers were best as he looked at Caleb in the eyes. They smiled and led him to the kitchen, Bruce noticing the crutches leaned against the side of the couch beside a healthier looking Ray. Ray smiled at him and Bruce weakly smiled back, wanted to sit beside Ray and try to block out everyone as they slowly started to look away from Bruce.

Caleb dragged Bruce into the kitchen and had him lean against the counter as they made him some food. It was something simple, a plain bowl of cereal and Bruce put his hands out when Caleb finished making it. He ate it as fast he could eat cereal, felt like he hadn't had an actual meal in forever as he finished the cereal and drank the milk in the bowl.

"Feeling better?" Caleb asked, smiled as Bruce moved the bowl from his lips and wiped the milk off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A little."

"Good, we actually are going to talk about our situation for now, so you can join us, alright?" Caleb told Bruce, hinted that Bruce should probably be there. Bruce nodded and followed Caleb out of the kitchen, put his bowl and spoon in the sink as they passed it. Caleb sat beside Trevor when they got to the living room and Lindsay smiled at Bruce before she patted the space between her and Barbara that they made. Bruce walked over and sat down, Barbara grabbing his hand as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Alright, let's look at our situation as of now. There's Jon, Caleb, Trevor, Mica, Barbara, Lindsay, Ray, Bruce, and I," Tina explained, Trevor coughing once and Tina sighing, "and Jeremy. That makes ten of us. Right now, we have two threats. The group of people we used to call our friends who've turned and now are killing anyone, including each other." Tina rubbed her eyes as Ray situated his leg better. "Then we have Ramsey, who seems to be untouchable, even after his whole crew has been either killed or turned against him."

"And, we're all definitely not fit to go out there and fight off these threats," Lindsay answered, Bruce flinching as he felt Mica reach over and softly pat his shoulder. "Ray has a broken leg and will need physical therapy during the healing process and afterwards as well." Ray shrugged as he scratched at the skin right above his cast. "And many of us are having emotional and mental breakdowns, some worse than others. That can lead to PTSD, shit, it many already be becoming that."

"We need to change our identities a little, make it look like we dropped off the map. Dyeing and cutting our hair, wearing glasses, changing our appearance," Jon explained, looked at everyone as they nodded.

"We have some dye in the duffle we brought, but it may not be enough," Mica said, got up to get the duffle.

"Okay, what else do we do? Clothing change?" Trevor asked, leaned forward to listen more intently.

"And identity change. We're going to have to become completely different people, change our names, and age maybe. Any of you ready to take some accent classes?" Barbara joked, but everyone knew that could be a good option. 

"Alright, first things first though, let's get a change of hair," Caleb clapped their hands together excitedly as Mica came back with tubes of dye, a soft smile on her face as thought who should go first.

"Alright, I'll go," Bruce finally said and followed Mica, Lindsay behind them as they went back to the bathroom.

~~~~~~

"I think you look good as a blonde," Lindsay joked when they finished, Bruce drying his hair and then looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh god."

Mica covered her hand over her mouth as she laughed, Bruce staring wide eyed at himself. He scratched his fingers through his beard and squinted, looking at Lindsay as she started to clean things up.

"You got a razor?" Bruce asked, Lindsay quirking an eyebrow at him. 

"Probably, I'll ask Tina if she has one around," Mica answered, left the room to go see. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and scrunched up his nose, Lindsay snickering as he moved away from the sink. 

"Will it fade?"

"No, that shit's permanent. You're roots will grow back brown after a while," Lindsay explained, opened a drawer to grab some scissors. "Move, blondie, it's my turn."

Bruce moved to sit on the edge of the tub, watched as Lindsay measured her hair with her fingers to get it even as possible. She cut it in one swoop and Bruce smirked as she continued to cut her hair, Mica coming back with a razor when she had finished. 

"Well, not surprised that this is what I come back to," Mica smiled as she walked to Bruce and handed him the razor. 

"I needed a haircut anyways," Lindsay shrugged, dusted off her shoulders as she moved away from the sink. "Okay," she looked at Bruce and smiled, "it's all yours again blondie."

Bruce stood up and turned on the razor, looked in the mirror as he started to shave off his beard. He saw Mica walk behind him and out of the bathroom, Bruce moving forward a bit to give her room. Bruce felt weirdly domestic as he listened to Mica yell out, "Who's next?!" and Lindsay bump his hip so he could scoot. 

"Do you think blue would look good on me?" she asked and Bruce smiled as he started to finish off his beard. 

"I think you could rock any color," Bruce said softly as he shaved over his skin a little more to get any extra hair, looking like he lost a few years as he looked in the mirror. "I look five."

"Nah, you look fine Greene," Lindsay waved her hand around to tell Bruce that it was okay, Bruce smiling as he saw the small bob that Lindsay was now sporting.

"Think they'll buy it?" 

"After we change our names, I think so."

Bruce nodded and rested his head on Lindsay's shoulder as she got everything situated to dye her hair blue.

Bruce never wanted the domestic feeling in his chest to end.

~~~~~~

After dyeing and cutting their hair, hacking to change their identities, making fake ID's, and sorting out plans, they were all sat back down in a circle on the couches. 

"Well, we're a group of eyesores," Trevor finally said and Bruce softly laughed, others smiling as they looked around at each other again.

"It could be worse," Tina replied, fixed Ray's hair as he looked at Jeremy. 

"You doing better?"

Jeremy nodded as Barbara coughed to get everyone's attention, everyone's eyes on her as she patted the blueprint on the coffee table.

"Alright, so far we know Geoff owns all of Los Santos, but we can sneak in through some places, but our problem is this sudden attack from our own friends," Barbara explained, took a marker from her back pocket and circled multiple locations. "So far they've killed multiple people and injured others." She looked over at Jon and Trevor, then at Ray. "We need to wait before we go into LS, but in the time of doing so, we need to keep our movements quick and our aim perfect."

"Um, Ms. Dunkelman?" Ray shouted out, raising his hand up at bullet speed. "I'd love to do that, but uh, I have an injury, so can I miss PE?"

Barbara stared at Ray and softly laughed as she shook her head. "Yeah, you can miss PE."

Ray cheered and threw up his fist, Tina smiling at him as his hair fell in his face again. Lindsay squeezed Bruce's hand when she started to notice him zoning out, Bruce blinking a bit and looking at her with a smile. She smiled back as Barbara continued, keeping her fingers intertwined with Bruce's as they listened.


	2. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(“Whatever you do, don't let them see us.” (Warning for blood, gore, death, it's just, a lot of gross stuff.))

The music had cut out hours ago, James trying to keep himself awake as he gripped to the steering wheel. Only trees surrounded him and he heavily sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

James saw a sign in the distance as he moved his hand away from his eyes and he gasped, suddenly wide awake as he drove towards it. He turned into the lot and stopped his car, the open sign bright as he turned off his car and got out. He locked it and headed for the door.

“Stop, don't go in there!” someone yelled and James turned to see two people run toward him, James tensing up as he pushed opened the door and went inside. “No, stop!”

James turned to look at the people and saw them stop at the door, one of them waving his hand for James to come back. James shook his head and backed away until his foot hit something on the floor. He looked down at the floor and gasped, covering his mouth with his hands as he moved away from the body. 

“Oh shit,” James mumbled with a shaky breath. He felt someone push him and then something hit against his head, his vision going black around the edges as he fell to the floor. 

“Fuck, Larr!” A gunshot and James whimpered as he tried to get up, his body shaking as he felt a hand against his back. 

“No, please,” James gasped out as his vision continued to go in and out of fogginess before he completely passed out.

[[MORE]]

~~~~~~

When James woke up, his head ached and he moved his hands to cover his eyes from the light. He groaned out and moved a bit, hearing a chain move. He moved his hands away from his eyes and sat up to see his leg chained up to the wall, James panicking as he immediately tried to get it off, pressing his fingers under the brace to move it.

“Oh god please, please please please,” James mumbled frantically and looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use to break the chain. His eyes started to water up with tears as he continued to try to get it off, soft sobs leaving his body as he continued to fail. His hands shook as he heard footsteps and he pressed himself against the wall. 

The door opened as James wiped his eyes and he screamed as he covered his head with his arms. He heard the person scoff and something clack softly onto the floor before the person left, the door closing as they did. 

James moved his arms away from his head and looked at what was placed on the floor. It was a tray of food and James’ stomach growled as he stared at it. He looked up at the door before he began to eat, not realizing how hungry he was until he took a bite of some mashed potatoes.

He finished his food and wiped his hands on his pants, noticing the small note as he did. He took the note and unfolded it, pushing the tray towards the door with his foot.

Hello, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on and why you're chained to the wall. Well, Matthew will explain (hopefully). The short version is that you were attacked and me and Larr saved you. There's a “problem” happening, but we’ll explain later. Just know that you're safe here, okay? Welcome to the Haus. - Bruce

James didn't feel any better as he crumbled up the note and threw it close the tray. The door opened again as the note stopped close by it, a tired looking guy standing in the doorway. 

“You're alive, good,” the guy joked and James scooted his back against the wall, not looking at the guy in the face. He heard him sigh and close the door, moving the tray as he approached James and sat on the floor. James finally looked at the guy as he pushed his hair back. 

“Why am I here?” James asked and the guy huffed out a laugh as he looked up at James. 

“Honestly, I couldn't tell you, I've only been here about five months,” the guy shrugged and picked at a string on his jeans. “I haven't left this place since I got here.”

“What? Why? Where is this place?” James asked fearfully, grabbing the chain with his hand. 

“I'm guessing you were passing through Rooster, yeah?” the guy asked softly as he looked at James’ hand clasped tightly around the chain. “From what Bruce explained to me, the town is having a problem and no one can leave this place.”

“But I need to go see my friend! He's going through a hard time and needs me!” James whined and began to pull on the chain, having no luck. James finally let it go and gave up, looked back at the guy. “What's your name?”

“Adam, yours?”

“James,” he said softly and put his hand out to shake, Adam taking it with a tight grasp.


	3. Lost it to Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sad pride and joy. Unfinished.

(It’s your choice. Everything is your choice. (What would Michael/Peake be? Joneake maybe, but that's what this is. A hint of speake and raychael. Also GTA AU.))

Michael never really saw Matt often. 

He was their shadow, their sniper, so he hid. Hid like Ray always had, so maybe that was why Michael was drawn to him, why Michael wanted to see him. It seemed that's the kind of people Michael liked. 

Michael was on his own, unarmed, the first two mistakes of many, but Michael had his eyes on Matt, knew where he was. And Michael knew what he was doing was dumb, but that itch, the urge to face the guy made Michael excited. Maybe Matt will fight him, and that's honestly what Michael wanted, a fight.

[[MORE]]

The crunch of the rocks under Michael’s feet alerted Matt and he turned, his sniper rifle aimed right at Michael as he looked with fear in his eyes. 

“Hey man, don't shoot,” Michael said calmly and put his hands up, walked slowly toward him as he kept his gun pointed. “Please don't shoot.”

“Why are you here, Michael?” Matt questioned, his hands shaky as he kept the gun trained on Michael. 

“I saw you on the roof from the sidewalk and got curious. I don't have a weapon, I promise,” Michael explained, kept his hands up. Matt lowered his gun and waved Michael closer, Michael doing as he was told. Matt shouldered his gun and grabbed Michael, immediately started to pat Michael down. “Not on the tall side, are you?” Michael joked and watched as Matt looked at him with an eyebrow raise.

Matt looked away and lowered a bit to pat down Michael’s legs, Michael seeing his chance and grabbing the back of Matt’s head and ramming his knee upwards into his face. 

“Hurts, right?” Michael asked as he moved Matt to look up at him, his nose bleeding a bit from the impact. Matt looked dazed and confused, Michael smiling as he let Matt’s head go and backed away. “Come on Matt, get your act together and fight me!” Michael laughed as Matt stood and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Why?”

Michael turned his head to the side as Matt kept the back of his hand against his nose. “What do you mean?”

“Why do you want to fight me?” Matt asked again as he looked up at Michael. 

Michael knew why, but it was a dumb answer. He’d never admit it to what was basically a complete stranger. “It's because you're mysterious,” Michael finally said and hoped it worked, Matt shaking his head and laughing at it.

“That's it?”

Michael balled up his fists and scrunched up his nose as Matt moved his hand away from his nose to look at it. A good amount of blood was on it as he pressed his hand back to his nose and shouldered his gun more. Michael didn't like Matt’s bright smile as he turned and looked toward the store across the road. 

“What are you doing?” Michael asked as he kept his hands fisted up and took slow steps toward Matt. 

“Protecting my crew, unlike you are,” Matt stated and took a quick glance at Michael. “Go home Jones.”

“No, I came here to get my face kicked in,” Michael spat and ran at Matt, swung his fist fast to knock Matt in the shoulder. Matt moved and caught Michael’s arm in a tight grip.

“Michael, I know you're upset…”

“You don't know shit!” Michael yelled and tried to pull his arm away from Matt.

“Hey, Michael, stop, just stop.” Matt let go of Michael and moved his hands to Michael’s shoulders. Michael moved his eyes away from Matt’s face as he felt a soft press of fingers through his jacket. “Is it Ray?”

Michael nodded and moved Matt’s right arm away so he could wipe at his dry face. “He’s been gone for almost a month now Matt, I just… You start missing someone when the realization starts to settle in.”

Matt nodded and moved his other hand away from Michael’s shoulder. “You think that since I'm Fakehaus’s sniper that I'm like Ray?”

“Well, that was a hope, but if you squint your eyes enough…” Michael joked and couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face. “I'm sorry Peake.”

“I don't care, I've had worse,” Matt shrugged, blood dripping down from his chin now that he didn't have his nose covered. Michael winced as he crowded into Matt’s space and wiped the blood away as best he could. 

“How can I help?” Michael asked as Matt rolled his eyes and tried to push Michael away. 

“You can get out of here before the others find out,” Matt scoffed and moved away from Michael. “Come on, get out of here.”

Michael smiled and couldn't help to grab Matt’s face and kiss the top of his head. “I'll make it up to you Peake, I promise.”

“I said get out of here!” Matt shook his head as Michael let him go and ran, saluted Matt before he slid down the ladder off the roof of the building. Matt shook his head and wiped away more blood as he got back to keeping his friends safe.

~~~~~~

Two days later, Matt walked into his apartment to see a dark blue sniper rifle propped onto his couch. Matt looked around the place before he walked over to it and saw the card taped onto it. 

/Sorry I busted your nose, we should hang out sometime! - Jones XOXO/

Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun to move it to his room, but he couldn't help to smile at the floor as he slung the gun on his shoulder.

~~~~~~

“Geoff hates Bruce with such a burning passion it's almost unreal Peake,” Michael said into the phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear. He pulled himself up into a sit up once more before he collapsed onto the floor with a huff.

“Well, Bruce feels about the same,” Matt laughed as Michael caught his breath. 

“I think it's because they're too alike,” Michael joked as he pulled himself up again and stood up, moved his arm to hold his phone with his hand.

“I don't know, Bruce is way better than Geoff.”

Michael shook his head as he walked into his front room, his apartment bright from the afternoon sun. “Whatever you say mountain man.” Michael grabbed the water bottle off his counter and opened the cap with his teeth. He spit the cap onto the floor and drank half of the bottle as he listened to Matt mess with something. “Hey man, what are you doing?”

“Trying to fix my motorcycle. Sean accidentally crashed the thing during our recent heist. What are /you/ doing?” Matt turned the question back at Michael and Michael rolled his eyes.

“I was exercising! Gotta make this baby face go away,” Michael huffed out as he drank some more water.

“What baby face, you look great,” Matt immediately replied, his voice genuine. Michael smiled and rubbed at his face as it started to get warm.

“I'm just trying to look like the Greek God himself,” Michael joked, knew that it was basically soft flirting at this point.

“You're too kind Jones,” Matt said with a soft laugh, then a sudden gasp came through the phone. 

“Matt?” Michael questioned, immediately ready to go to Matt’s apartment if something was wrong.

“I have to go.”

“Matt, what's wrong? Matthew!” Michael yelled, but his phone beeped as Matt hung up on him. “Dammit!” 

Michael slammed his phone onto his kitchen counter and went to change until he heard a knock, Michael freezing and looking at the door. He grabbed the gun on the counter as he walked to the door, held it towards the ground as he pressed his body against the door. 

“Who is it?” Michael asked, his hands steady as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

“Michael, please!” The person cried out and Michael sighed, slipped his gun into the back of his shorts as he unlocked the door. He opened it and stared at Gavin as he beamed.

“What do you want?” Michael huffed as he turned to walk into his apartment and Gavin followed, closing and locking the door behind him. Michael turned to him and saw the sudden serious look on his face. “Gavin?”

“Matt Peake, huh?” Gavin smugly asked, Michael’s eyes widening as he went to the kitchen to grab a beer for himself and Gavin.

“What about him?” Michael asked innocently while his hands shook as he opened the fridge.

“Seems you've become buddies with him, from what your texts and calls say.” Michael could hear Gavin walk around and Michael tried to keep his back away from him as he grabbed the two beers. He turned and tossed one of the bottles to Gavin, watched him fumble a bit as he caught it. 

“It's for business reasons.”

“Oh yeah, because trying to look like ‘the Greek God himself’ is totally business reasons,” Gavin announced as he took out his keys and used the bottle opener on his chain to open his beer. 

“Hey, that's private conversations Free!” Michael spat and felt the urge to throw his unopened beer at Gavin instead of drinking it. 

“I was put as the hacker and watcher for a reason Michael,” Gavin shrugged as he drank some of his beer and pulled it away from his lips with a satisfied noise, “I haven't told Geoff yet though.”

“Okay, you haven't /yet/, but /when/ will you Gavin?” Michael crinkled up his nose as he sat his beer on the counter, no longer thirsty. 

“I don't know, I may never tell him, but you can't hide things like that Michael. That's our rival gang,” Gavin explained before he drank more of his beer.

“So what if they're our rival gang?” Michael asked.

“I just don't want you to be upset if Peake ends up in the chair and /you/ have to get information out of him.” Gavin looked at the bottle of beer before he drank some more, walked to the front room to sit down. Michael leaned against the counter and sighed, watched as Gavin tipped his head back as he drank. 

“It won't go any farther than it has, I promise,” Michael muttered and grabbed his beer as he went to sit by Gavin, put his hand out for Gavin to give him his bottle opener.

“Good,” Gavin smiled and dug his keychain out to give to Michael, Michael swallowing down the lump in his throat as he opened the bottle. 

“Yeah, good.”

~~~~~~

Gavin was passed out on Michael’s couch as the sun went down, Michael turning off his tv and went to find Gavin a blanket. He grabbed his phone on the way and saw that Matt hadn't called or texted him. Michael scoffed and slipped his phone into his pocket as he went to a spare room and got a blanket. He went back to Gavin and put it over him, heard a single knock at the door as he spread the blanket evenly over Gavin.

“What now?” Michael complained and went to the door, didn't bother to pull out his gun as he unlocked it and met eyes with Matt. “Peake?”

“Can I come in?” Matt asked and Michael nodded, moved out of the way so Matt could walk in. Michael noticed the redness of Matt’s eyes as he passed by and looked around, Michael closing the door as he heard Matt sniffle a bit. 

“Matt?”

“Sean left, he just,” Matt whimpered and turned to Michael as he began to cry, Michael reaching out and pulling Matt close. 

“Hey man, hey, I'm sorry, please don't cry,” Michael tried to comfort Matt as he cried into Michael’s shoulder. Michael could feel his shirt clump up in Matt’s hands as he combed Matt’s hair with his fingers. Michael looked over to Gavin on the couch then at Matt as he continued to cry. “Where did Sean go?”

“I-I don't know, he just said he was leaving,” Matt tried to explain, his words muffled by Michael’s shirt. 

“Okay, we’ll find out, I promise,” Michael reassured, Matt stepping away and wiping his face as he nodded. Michael looked at Gavin one more time before he cupped Matt’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead against Matt’s. “Want to go get a few drinks?”

Matt laughed wetly as he sniffled a bit. “That'd be really nice actually.”

Michael smiled and pressed a kiss into Matt’s hair, wasn't pushed away this time as he stepped away from Matt. “Let me change and I'll treat you to some food and alcohol mountain man,” Michael joked and let his hands fall slowly away from Matt’s face before he went to change. 

~~~~~~

Michael loved to watch Matt become more lively as he got a few drinks in him, his laugh loud and bright as Michael told him stories of recent shenanigans that he has been in.

“Gavin almost fell off the mountain, but we got a good picture out of it,” Michael finished off as he drank the rest of his beer, watched Matt giggle as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Michael smiled as he put down his cup and couldn't help to watch as Matt finally stopped laughing and bit into his lip to hold back more giggles. “You done?” Michael nodded at Matt’s beer as Matt stretched a bit.

“I don't know, who's driving?” Matt smirked before he softly groaned as he stretched. Michael knew he shouldn't be turned on by just a noise.

“Well, from how many drinks we’ve both had, neither of us should be driving.”

“Good point,” Matt hummed as he lowered his arms and grabbed his beer to drink the rest of it. “Rock, paper, scissors on it?”

“What are you, twelve?” Michael scoffed jokingly before he put his hand out to start, Matt doing the same with a laugh. They shook their hands in unison before Michael went with rock and Matt went with paper. “No one goes for paper first!”

“I always go with paper first,” Matt giggled before he stood and reached into his pocket to pay for everything. Michael grabbed Matt’s wrist and he heard Matt gasp as Michael stood. 

“I'm paying.”

“Michael, you don't…” Michael shook his head before Matt could finish and let go of Matt’s wrist to get his wallet. “Michael, let me pay for my part of it.”

“Matthew, I invited you, so that makes you the guest. Let me pay for it,” Michael said with a smile before he looked at the check again. He took a bunch of cash and left it on the table before he grabbed Matt’s wrist and pulled him away. Matt still tried to argue about paying as Michael pulled him out of the building and toward his car. 

“Let me do something Michael, I feel bad for not paying,” Matt explained and Michael smirked, turned to Matt and grabbed the front of shirt. Matt’s eyes widened as Michael pressed him into his car and knocked the air out of Matt. “P-Please don't kill me.”

Michael barked out a laugh as he got closer to Matt, his breath hot against Matt’s skin. “I’d never kill you Matt, I’d feel horrible.” Michael sighed and watched as Matt’s face turned soft pink as he kept his hands tight in Matt’s shirt. “Matt, Matthew, I like you, I want to kiss you.”

“Please,” Matt whispered in a hushed tone and Michael felt his heart stop for a moment before he pressed his lips against Matt’s. Michael felt like he was high school again, nervous about every moment as Matt moved his hands to grip to the back of Michael’s jacket. Michael moved away and knew if he let go his hands would shake. Matt had a smile on his face as Michael pressed his forehead against his, stared at the ground as Matt moved his hands to fix Michael’s jacket.

“How long have we’ve been flirting with each other? A year?” Michael asked and huffed out a laugh as he felt Matt stare at him.

“Not yet Jones,” Matt replied before he moved to kiss Michael again, Michael breathing in through his nose as he closed his eyes. Matt moved away too quickly and Michael felt lightheaded, like he’ll never have enough. “We need to leave, people are staring,” Matt whispered and Michael moved his head to look, saw some teens talking and staring.

“Oh well,” Michael shrugged and kissed Matt again.

He would rather drown than ever lose Matt.

~~~~~~

The sun shined into Michael’s room and he blinked his eyes open. His head hurt a bit as he sat up and looked around the room, heard the soft breathing come from the other side of the bed. He smiled as the sun made Matt glow like the god he was, one of Michael’s shirts hugging his form as he moved a bit. 

“I'm fucked,” Michael mumbled as he got up and went to make some breakfast. He walked into his front room only to be grabbed and pushed against the wall, a gasp leaving his body. “I'm too young!”

“Where's Matt?” the person growled and Michael looked at them, the sun hitting their face that made them look less threatening.

“Bruce, let go,” Michael hissed out and squirmed, but Bruce’s hands were tight in his shirt. “He's asleep, and you'll wake him up.”

Bruce let go of Michael and fixed the wrinkles out of Michael’s shirt, but kept him from moving away. “What were you two doing?”

“It's none of your business Greene,” Michael muttered and was shoved back into the wall, softly crying out in pain. “God, you're so rough man, fucking calm down.” Michael moved his shoulder a bit and slipped by Bruce to go to the kitchen, Bruce close behind him. “He was upset about Poole leaving and I took him out for some drinks and food. Free was here when we left, but he was out cold. Was gone when I brought Matt back and I let him sleep in my room,” Michael explained as he got some orange juice out of fridge and opened it.

“So you both didn't do anything… sexual?” Bruce asked awkwardly, rocked back and forth on his feet as Michael drank some orange juice. 

“Like fucking? No. We kissed, but that was all,” Michael shrugged as he pulled the orange juice away from his lips and put it on the counter. He saw Bruce smirk and Michael wanted to punch him. 

“Well, as long as Matt is happy,” Bruce snorted, but his smile faded and he squinted at Michael. “But if you hurt him, I will actually kill you next time.” Michael nodded quickly and Bruce was back to his smirking self. “See you around Jones, make sure Matt’s back by ten,” Bruce joked before he walked to the door. Michael heard the door open and shut, and he let his shoulders fall and let out a shaky breath. 

“I'm going to die, fuck, they're gonna kill me,” Michael mumbled and balled his fists up to stop from them from shaking. 

~~~~~~

Michael hit the punching bag again as Ryan rocked back in his chair close by, his eyes trained on his phone as Michael swung his fist again. 

“You know there is usually about one person in a group that's hiding something from everybody else?” Ryan suddenly blurted out and Michael stopped, grabbed the bag to make it stop swinging.

“What?” Michael asked as he raised an eyebrow, tried not to show any fear from the sudden question. 

“I bet it's Geoff. He always has weird shit he doesn't tell us,” Ryan mumbled and didn't look at Michael, just continued to stare at the phone screen. 

“Nah, I think it's Jeremy. He's always so fidgety,” Michael smirked and continued his workout. 

“That's because he's new,” Ryan shrugged and licked his lips, “I bet Elyse and Omar were the same way when they joined Fakehaus.”

“Nah, they've known the rest of the crew for years,” Michael replied and then froze, knew that information wasn't known to anyone yet.

“Huh, didn't know that,” Ryan nodded. “Been doing research Michael?”

“Yeah, gotta know things about the rival crew,” Michael shrugged and punched the bag again.

Ryan nodded again and stood, stretched his arms over his head. “Welp, it's getting kind of late. See you in the morning M,” Ryan said with a wave as he walked out of the gym.

“See ya’,” Michael muttered and rested his forehead against the punching bag, sighed heavily as he heard the ding of the elevator. Michael’s hands shook and he blamed it on the exercise. 

He reminded himself that Gavin and Bruce were the only ones who knew.

~~~~~~

Michael laid by Matt on the hood of his car as they stared at the stars, Matt’s hand in his own. 

“Joel left a week ago,” Matt suddenly said, tightened his grip on Michael’s hand. “He's staying in Los Santos though, so it's like he's still around.” 

“I'm sorry Matt,” Michael replied and he turned to look at Matt as he continued to stare at the sky. “Kdin left recently too, but he's in Los Santos too, so it's not so bad.” Michael sighed and Matt finally turned to look at him with a smile.

“Were you staring at me this whole time?”

“No,” Michael whined and kissed Matt’s nose. “Wish I was though.”

“Ew, you're so sappy,” Matt joked and turned his head to look back at the sky. Michael continued to stare at him and he couldn't help from smiling. 

“I like you a lot Matt,” Michael mumbled and let go of Matt’s hand to roll on top of him, Matt’s eye widening. 

“You're okay,” Matt replied and huffed out a laugh as Michael pouted. “I'm joking, I love you too.” Matt sat up to softly kiss Michael on the lips. Michael was glad it was dark so Matt couldn't see the blush on his face.

“You said you loved me.”

“Yeah, I did. Does that bother you?” Matt asked and he looked at Michael with concern. Michael shook his head and kissed Matt again, felt Matt sigh softly as he pulled away.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~

Michael drummed his fingers softly on his steering wheel as the the neon sign for ‘On the Spot’ reflected onto his hood. He was very underdressed for such a fancy place, but he needed to talk to Jon. He needed information. He shook his head and pulled the mask over his eyes as hopped out of his car, walked passed the line of people with a quick stride. He stepped in front of the guard and pulled out an invitation from his pocket, the guard nodding and letting Michael through.

Michael headed straight for the bar and leaned against it, a waiter immediately to his side. Michael put the invitation on the counter and the waiter sighed. 

“Follow me Jones,” they muttered and waved a different waiter to the bar as they led Michael into the back. Michael scratched at the edge of his mask as he was led into a room and the door was closed. “What do you want?”

“Information Jon, I know you have some,” Michael whispered, leaned against the door as Jon shook his head and took the mask off. 

“What information?” Jon shrugged and sat down, Michael staying by the door as Jon scratched at the small indents the mask made. 

“Fakehaus, everything and anything you know.”

Jon barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Shouldn't you have enough information from Matt as it is?”

“This isn't for me, it's for Geoff.” Michael crossed his arms and stared at Jon as he sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

“I don't hang around them anymore,” Jon replied and stood, went to the fridge to get a drink. 

“But they have told you things. Their pasts don’t change,” Michael explained, Jon tossing him a whole bottle of wine. Michael caught it with ease and opened it as Jon went to sit back down. Michael decided to join him and handed the wine bottle back to Jon. 

“And neither does yours,” Jon muttered with a smile as he drank straight from the bottle. “But I'll tell you some stuff. Enough to make Geoff happy.”

Michael nodded and pulled his mask up. “Thanks Jon.”

“Whatever man.”

~~~~~~

Bruce woke up and groaned as his phone rang on his nightstand, Charlie moving away from him a little as he reached over him and grabbed it.

“What?” Bruce huffed out as he rubbed his eyes.

“Bruce, my dude, got a quick question,” Michael said as Bruce could hear a car being started. “When’s Matt’s birthday?”

“Shouldn't you know that?” Bruce grumbled and got out of bed, stretched his arms over his head as he slowly walked out of his bedroom. “You've been talking and hanging out for almost a year now.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not good with dates and I'm too embarrassed to ask him myself,” Michael mumbled the last part, Bruce smirking as he sat down on his couch.

“It's July twenty fourth,” Bruce answered as he yawned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh my fucking god, thank you Bruce, I was getting worried I fucking missed it,” Michael sighed loudly, Bruce shaking his head.

“It's late Jones, go home.”

“That's what I'm doing actually, just had to get drunk with an old friend.” Michael laughed softly. “Thanks again Greene.”

“No problem Jones, just next time, please don't wake me up,” Bruce muttered as he got off the couch to get a drink of water.

“Not making any promises. Kiss Charlie for me!”

“I hate you,” Bruce sighed as he heard Michael laugh, hanging up on him with a soft groan.

~~~~~~

Peake’s Butt Buddy  
-what's something matt would like 

Matt’s Dad  
-pls leave me alone, I'm tired

Peake’s Butt Buddy  
-this is serious bruce

Matt’s Dad  
-don't do anything dramatic or huge, it freaks him out. something simple will be fine

Peake’s Butt Buddy  
-THANK YOU  
-i love you

Matt’s Dad  
-next time i see you, I’m breaking your arm

Peake’s Butt Buddy  
-youre a good dad

Matt’s Dad  
-FUCK OFF JONES

~~~~~~

“Mica!”

Mica turned her head from the couch to see Michael dressed up nicely, his legs shook a bit as she stared at him with a huge smile.

“Where's Lindsay?” Mica asked excitedly as she quickly got up and fixed his shirt, rubbing the creases from it.

“In the other room, hurry up and get ready,” Michael explained as he batted Mica’s hands away, Jeremy walking into the room with about the same attire. Mica moved to him and cupped Jeremy’s face to kiss his nose. Michael rolled his eyes as Jeremy blushed bright red as Mica smiled at him and moved past him to get ready. 

“This heist is way too expensive,” Jeremy scoffed as he sat on the edge of the armrest of the couch. “It better be worth it.”

“Geoff knows what he's doing,” Michael commented as Jack walked in with a flowing dress. “Looking great Jack.”

“I better be, this dress costs more than me,” Jack said with a laugh and pressed a kiss into Michael’s hair. 

“You're going to ruin it!” Michael complained, but let Jack press another kiss into his hair. “You're not my mom J.”

“That's where you're wrong Michael,” Jack laughed as she moved away from Michael to press a kiss into Jeremy’s hair too. Jeremy laughed and Michael shook his head as he watched Jack and Jeremy. Lindsay and Ryan walked in as Jack pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek and left lipstick there. 

Michael felt way overdressed as Lindsay pushed her mask up, tufts of pink hair being pushed up with it as well. Her outfit was jet black and matched Ryan’s as Trevor quickly passed by them with a satchel over his shoulder. 

“B Team!” Trevor shouted and put his hand out for Ryan to give him a high five, Ryan shaking his head as he did. “Yeah!”

Michael didn't know if he'd hate this heist or love it.

~~~~~~

He made his decision as he kept his hand pressed hard into his side, his other hand on the steering wheel as he drove by building after building. All he knew was that Lindsay, Ryan, and Trevor were out of sight and safe before he had lost his earpiece. 

The police sirens seemed to echo in Michael’s ears even after he had lost them. He continued to turn his head to look behind him even though he knew they were gone, his hands shaking as he gripped to the steering wheel and felt blood gush from between his fingers. 

“Please be home, please be home god dammit,” Michael hissed out repeatedly as he came closer to Matt’s apartment, his vision edged with black as he turned into the parking lot and stopped the car. He stumbled out of it and kicked his foot into the door before he ran inside. He passed a couple as they argued and they took one look at him before they continued to argue, Michael clenching his jaw as he hit the elevator button to go up. He leaned against the wall and barely noticed the elevator ding as he felt light headed.

“Michael?”

Michael looked up and saw Omar stand in front of him, his eyes wide as Michael smiled. “Omar, nice to see a friendly face before I…” Michael blinked a few times and began to cough, Omar grabbing him to pull him into the elevator. Michael closed his eyes as leaned against Omar as the elevator dinged, the last noise Michael heard before he fell asleep.

~~~~~~

Michael jerked awake and cried out in pain as he did, his hand immediately to his wound to feel the bandage over it. He swallowed and looked around the room, seeing the mini cactus on the window sill. Michael realized where he was and snorted, rubbed his left eye with his hand not lazily laid over his wound. 

“Glad you're still alive Copernicus,” Michael said softly and stretched his arms over his head, hissing a bit at the way it stretched his wound. He heard the door open and looked to see Matt peek his head into the room. “Matty!”

Matt smiled and walked farther into the room, closed the door behind him as he leaned against it. “Hey Michael.”

Michael felt a sudden wave of anxiety as Matt looked down at the floor and bit into his lip. “Matt, what's wrong?”

“You saw Omar last, right?” Matt asked, looked up at Michael with concern.

“Uh, yeah! He was who brought me to your apartment,” Michael answered, felt weird about the situation. “Matt, what's wrong?”

“Someone is here to pick you up,” Matt muttered, not answering the question. Michael’s eyes widened and he quickly got out of the bed, Matt opening the door and leaving as Michael followed him. He passed by Matt and ran into the room to see Bruce and Omar in the front room and Ryan leaned against the front door. 

“Jones, it's nice to see you,” Ryan said with a smile and pushed himself off the door. Bruce kept his eyes downcast and gripped to his mug as Michael met Ryan halfway. 

“Well, it's good to be alive,” Michael joked, but he could feel the tension in the air. “How’d you find me?”

“De Armas seems to easily get people’s contact information,” Ryan pointed a thumb at Omar and looked at him with a serious expression. Michael took a quick glance at Matt and noticed his hands shaking. Matt looked up at him and crossed his arms as Michael looked away. 

“Well, I'm glad you found me,” Michael said and hit Ryan in the shoulder softly. “I'm going to get some clothes and we’ll get out of here, yeah?”

“Sure,” Ryan replied and Michael smiled weakly before he turned and waved Matt to follow him. Matt took one look at Ryan before he followed behind Michael, grabbing onto Michael’s arm when they were out of sight. 

Michael led them into Matt’s room and Matt let go of Michael’s arm to close the door, stayed by it as Michael searched Matt’s closet for a shirt. “Michael,” Matt mumbled softly, saw Michael take a look at him before he grabbed a hoodie off a hanger and put it on. “Michael, we need to talk.”

“About what Matt? That by the end of this week, everyone in both of our crews will know about us? Or maybe is it about wanting to split up? Come on Matt, what is it?” Michael bit at him, walking over to the dresser to find some pants. 

“Michael, Lawrence was shot last night,” Matt announced and Michael froze, looked at Matt with wide eyes. 

“Who shot him?”

“I don't know, but the bullet had your crew’s symbol carved in the back of it.” Matt walked over to Michael as he stared down at the neatly folded clothes that he was messing up. “Do you know who did it?”

“I… No, I don't. Matt…” Michael turned to Matt and cupped his face in his hands. “Do you think it's me?”

“I'm not thinking that Michael, it's just Bruce,” Matt sighed and pulled Michael’s head down to press their foreheads together. “We have to be more secretive about this Michael or it will blow up in our faces.”

“I know Matt, I know,” Michael muttered, moved to press a kiss to Matt’s lips. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know, I love you too,” Matt smiled and kissed Michael again, pulled away from Michael and stepped back. “Hurry up and get ready, we’ve already been in here for too long.”

“Okay, okay,” Michael shook his head and grabbed some sweatpants out of the drawer, kicking the pants he had on off to put them on. Michael looked up at Matt to see a soft blush on his face, Michael smirking as he pulled the sweatpants on. 

“They're kind of small on you,” Matt said with a smile and Michael shrugged as he headed towards the door.

“Oh well,” Michael replied as Matt followed him out of the room with a laugh. 

~~~~~~

Michael propped his feet up on the dashboard as Ryan drove them to their base, Ryan gripping the steering wheel. He would take a glance at Michael every so often as Michael kept his eyes on the scenery passing by. 

“I won't tell Geoff,” Ryan finally said and Michael looked at Ryan with a quirked eyebrow.

“Won't tell Geoff what?” Michael asked as he looked ahead.

“You and Matt have something, anyone can see that. Gavin may have hinted at it to me, but I didn't really think about it,” Ryan explained, kept his eyes on the road. “I can see you’re happy, and honestly, I want you to stay that way.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because,” Ryan sighed and moved his hand off the wheel to rub his eyes. “I've seen too many people in our crew be unhappy. Ray, Kdin, Caleb, they all left because that's what felt right to them. I want you to make a decision that makes you happy Jones.”

Michael sat back against his seat and thought on the words Ryan said, smile as it settled in. “I'm happy Rye, it feels good to be around Matt.”

“Okay, that's all I want,” Ryan replied, smiled as he looked at Michael. “So, is he good in bed?”

“God, I haven't had sex with him Haywood!” Michael exclaimed loudly, Ryan laughing as Michael moved his feet back onto the floor. Michael crossed his arms in false anger as Ryan continued to laugh. Soon enough, Michael was laughing too.

~~~~~~

Matt sat on the edge of Lawrence’s bed, looking at his phone as Lawrence complained about being forced to not go anywhere. 

“I'm fine Matt, why do I have to stay in here?” Lawrence grumbled and Matt smirked as he put his phone in his pocket and turned to look at Lawrence.

“Doctor’s orders Larr,” Matt explained softly and Lawrence scoffed, looked away from Matt with a crinkle of his nose. 

“Caleb is a shitty doctor,” Lawrence mumbled as he moved his legs around, borderline throwing a fit like a child.

“If it wasn't for Caleb, you would've bled to death,” Matt sighed as Adam walked in, Matt perking up as he pushed himself off the bed. “Welp, I'm outta here.”

“You were a horrible caretaker!” Lawrence yelled as Adam put his hand over Lawrence’s mouth. Lawrence made a noise behind Adam’s mouth and Matt snorted. 

“Shut up babe,” Adam said quietly as Matt left and accidentally ran into James, James laughing as he gripped to Matt’s arms.

“Careful mountain man, don't want another person getting hurt,” James said with a smile, patted Matt’s shoulder as he passed him. Matt stood still as James footsteps faded behind him. 

Matt hadn't seen Michael in four days and he felt suddenly sick as he looked down at the floor and rubbed the sweat that wasn't on his hands away. Someone walked by him and dragged their hand slowly over his shoulder and Matt realized he was probably standing there for a while. 

He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't know who. Bruce wouldn't listen to him, not after what happened with Lawrence, so he sighed and began to walk to the door.

“I'm going to go home,” Matt announced, and he saw Elyse put a thumbs up as she laid on the couch. Matt grabbed his bag by the door and turned the knob as he put it on his shoulder, out the door before anyone else could do anything to stop him. He pulled the door closed and took a fast stride to the elevator. 

He needed Michael, that's all he needed. He needed no one but Michael.

~~~~~~

Matt decided that Michael needed time alone as he drove up north, up into Washington. He didn't even know what he’d say to Sean as scenery blurred and unblurred, as Matt let tears fall and wiped them away. 

He's missed Sean, there was no doubt that he missed him, but the love he had for the guy had burned away. The nights of gripping to him and never wanting to let him go was all given up to Matt. Sean had made the choice to leave, and Matt let his love fade away. He hoped that Sean had done the same. 

Matt breathed in and held it as he got to Sean’s apartment, the sky dark as he parked his car. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about what to say, how to explain why he was in fucking Washington to just talk to Sean when he could of called him.

“Crap,” Matt mumbled and undid his seatbelt, took his keys out and opened his car door. His hands were shaking as he closed the door and he leaned against his car, covered his eyes with his hands. 

“Don't f this up Matthew, don't f it up.”

~~~~~~

Michael unlocked Matt’s door after he knocked three times and there was no answer, the rising sun shining onto his front room. 

“Matt, Matt! You better not be asleep,” Michael called out as he pocketed his keys and looked around. 

“He's not here.”

Michael jumped and immediately had his gun aimed towards the kitchen, Adam walking out with his hands up in surrender. Michael sighed and lowered his gun, put it on the counter as Adam walked passed him with a cup of coffee. 

“Want some?” Adam asked and raised up the mug, Michael shaking his head. Adam shrugged and sat on the couch, pulling his legs up and crossing them as Michael looked around.

“What are you doing here?” Michael finally asked and sat down by Adam, scooting down the couch so he could rest his feet on the coffee table. 

“Well, I was going to ask Matt to go for a run with me, but he's not here, so I decided to make myself some coffee. What are /you/ doing here, Mr. Jones?” Adam jabbed, a smirk on his face as Michael blushed.

“Uh…”

“Don't worry, Bruce told me,” Adam answered for Michael and drank more of his coffee. Michael noticed how tired he looked and frowned softly.

“Are you okay Kovic?”

Adam snorted and looked at Michael with half lidded eyes. “Eh, I've been better. Could be worse though. How are you Michael? The injury doing okay?”

“Why are you acting so casual?” Michael asked, going on the defensive side. Adam shrugged and softly rubbed his thumb up and down his coffee mug. Michael felt like something was wrong. “What are you not telling me Adam?”

“Matt is in Washington,” Adam blurted out and then immediately put the coffee mug to his lips, his hands shaking as Michael sat up.

“Washington? Why is he..?” The realization hit Michael and he stood up, stared at Adam as he continued to drink his coffee. “Adam, why is Matt with Sean? Stop pretending to drink your damn coffee and tell me!”

Adam flinched and pulled the mug away from his lips, looked at Michael with tired eyes. “I don't know Jones. He called Elyse this morning and told her not to tell us. I'm sorry Michael, I should've…”

Adam stood and Michael grabbed onto Adam as he tripped a bit, Adam leaning into his space as he gripped to Michael’s arm. 

“Adam, what's wrong?” Michael asked as he kept a hand to Adam’s chest, Adam looking at Michael again like he just realized he was there. “When was the last time you slept?”

“It's been a while,” Adam sighed and Michael noticed how pale Adam looked, how bloodshot his eyes were. Michael moved and put Adam’s arm over his shoulders, put his arm around Adam’s waist as he led them to Matt’s room. 

“Let's lay off the coffee, okay Kovic?” Michael joked to lighten the mood and Adam only nodded, his weight leaned heavily into Michael. Michael got Adam into Matt’s bed and Adam was out almost immediately, Michael sighing as he got his phone out to call Bruce. 

His phone rang three times before Bruce finally picked up, a simple, “what,” like it always was as Michael left Matt’s room.

“Adam said Matt told Elyse that he was in Washington, why?” Michael asked as he took Adam’s mug to the sink, leaned against the counter after he did. He heard Bruce sigh and then softly groan, Michael waiting for answer Bruce may not even give him.

“We don't know why he's in Washington Michael, he just said that's where he was,” Bruce answered, his voice sounding tired and slow. “That's all I can give you.”

“Okay, shit, okay,” Michael replied, scratched his cheek softly as he looked around the quiet home. 

“I've got a question for you now,” Bruce demanded and Michael tensed. “Where's Adam?”

“Oh! He's asleep,” Michael told Bruce, his body relaxing as he pushed off the counter and went to check on Adam.

“Wait, you got him to sleep?”

“Yeah, he looked like death. He went out like a light as soon as I got him on Matt’s bed,” Michael explained as he entered Matt’s room and saw Adam still asleep. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked as Adam’s chest rose and fell slowly. “Does he not sleep often?”

“More like he doesn't sleep at all. Kovic has insomnia, and he’ll go days without sleeping, or only sleep a few hours,” Bruce explained, Michael keeping his eyes on Adam. “It's kind of a miracle you got him to sleep.”

“I had no idea,” Michael muttered as Adam moved a bit to get more comfortable. Bruce hummed softly and Michael heard a car start. “Where are you going?”

“To get your fucking boyfriend Jones,” Bruce replied with a bit of sass, Michael huffing out a laugh. 

“Thanks Bruce.”

“Whatever man, just make sure Adam gets enough rest,” Bruce waved it off, shutting his car door. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, talk to you later dad.” Michael couldn’t hold back his laughter as Bruce scoffed.

“I'm not your father Jones.”

“I’m adopted?!”

Bruce hung up the phone as Michael continued to laugh.

~~~~~~

Bruce rubbed his eyes as he yawned, climbing the steps up to Sean’s apartment as fast as he could. His legs felt like lead and he had to pee so bad, but Bruce was just glad he got there in record time. 

He stopped at Sean’s door and knocked twice as he checked his phone, the time saying 3:04am. Bruce softly sighed and waited a few seconds before he knocked again, the sound of feet running over wood flooring making Bruce smile as the door was unlocked and opened.

“Bruce?” Sean said in confusion, his head cocked to the side as Bruce looked over Sean to see if Matt was in sight.

“Hey Spooleo, can I come in?” Bruce asked when he couldn't see Matt anywhere, looking at Sean with a shy smile.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Sean hesitated a bit before he let Bruce into his apartment and closed the door as Bruce walked in. Bruce looked around then turned to Sean with a face of discomfort. 

“Where's the bathroom?” 

Sean snorted and pointed down the hall, Bruce nodding once as he ran off to go to the bathroom. Sean rolled his eyes as he heard the door shut and Matt poked his head up from behind the counter in the kitchen. 

“He's here to get me, isn't he?” Matt asked quietly and Sean shrugged, even though he knew that Matt was probably right. “I don't want to go.”

“Matt, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise,” Sean said with a smile as the toilet flushed and the sink was turned on soon after. “You're going to have to face it.”

“I'm just nervous I'll do something wrong,” Matt pouted and stood up straight as the bathroom door opened. Matt froze as Bruce walked into the room and made eye contact with him, smirking as Matt’s hands shook. 

“Matty, my boy, what are you doing?” Bruce asked as he leaned against the wall, Matt blushing as he looked away.

“Hiding,” Matt answered sheepishly and walked out of the kitchen with his head downcast. 

“Alright, but what are you doing in Seattle?” Bruce pushed off the wall and walked over to Matt, put his hands on Matt’s shoulders as Matt kept his eyes on the floor. “Matthew.”

“It's awkward,” Matt muttered and Sean laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to giggle. Matt looked up and over Bruce’s shoulder to stare at Sean with squinted eyes. 

“Matt wants to have sex with Michael,” Sean giggled and Matt covered his face with his hands as Bruce’s eyes widened. He looked at Sean as he laughed behind his hands, Matt stepping away from Bruce in embarrassment.

“That's it? Seriously Matt!” Bruce turned to Matt and laughed. Matt shook his head, a deep blush going down his neck. He looked through the space between his fingers at Bruce as Bruce tried to stop laughing.

“I hate both of you,” Matt mumbled as Bruce pat Matt’s shoulder, Matt sighing as he drug his hands down his face.

“Matt, are you really that worried?” Bruce asked and Matt nodded, looked at Bruce as the taller man smiled. “Then you really do love Michael if this worries you. It'll be fine.”

“It’s just… Okay,” Matt muttered and Bruce patted his shoulder again as he turned to Sean. 

“Hey man, got room for me to stay the night? I'm fucking tired,” Bruce said and yawned as if on queue, Sean snorting at him.

“Yeah, I got room. I'll even make breakfast,” Sean said with a smile and waved Bruce to follow him, Bruce putting his hand on Matt’s arm and squeezing lightly. 

“Call him,” Bruce said softly and left to follow Sean. Matt sighed as he watched Bruce and Sean walk into the room, hearing the door close for them to talk privately. Matt crossed his arms and walked back and forth between the dining room and front room. 

He finally decided to follow what Bruce said and called Michael, flopping himself on the couch as the phone dialed. Matt almost hung up, but Michael answered before he could.

“Matty,” Michael said brightly and Matt smiled softly, his heart already picking up as he laid down on the couch.

“Hey Michael,” Matt answered back as he picked at a loose string on his jacket. “How are you?”

“I'm good, I miss you though.” Matt could basically see the pout Michael had on his face as he spoke. “Why are you in Washington?”

“I wanted to see Sean. It's been awhile,” Matt explained, telling half of the truth as he rolled off the couch to go to the other spare room Sean had. 

“Okay, but what else Matt? I can tell you're not telling me everything,” Michael replied with a bit of sass, Matt biting into his lip. 

“That's it,” Matt got out quickly and pushed his pants off and onto the floor before he flopped down onto the bed. He heard Michael hum softly and Matt ripped the string from his jacket out of nervousness. 

“Matt, you know I love you, yeah?” Michael asked suddenly and Matt blinked a couple of times from the question.

“I know Michael, I love you too.”

Michael sniffled a bit and Matt sat up, his face scrunching up in concern. “Michael?”

“I'm fine Peake, I just…” Michael laughed wetly and Matt heard something shatter, Michael whispering ‘goddammit’ soon after. “Been in my head too fucking much.”

“I'm driving to your apartment now,” Matt said aloud and got up to put his pants back on, grabbing his shoes, keys, and wallet as he walked out of the room. 

“No no Matthew, you don't…”

Matt moved the phone away from his ear as he knocked on the spare room door, Bruce opening it with a smile. “Hey Peake, need something?”

“I'm leaving,” Matt announced, Bruce and Sean’s eyes widening as Matt put the phone back to his ear. 

“Wait, Matt, what? It's too late!” Bruce tried to reason with him, but nothing was going to stop Matt from comforting his boyfriend.

“I'll be there as soon as I can Michael, I love you, bye,” Matt said quickly before Michael could argue more, turning to Bruce with a serious look in his eyes as he hung up. “It's almost 4 in the morning Bruce, I'd say it's rather early.”

“Goddammit, fine! Sean,” Bruce turned to Sean as he stood from where he was sat on the bed. “I guess I'm going home now.”

“Bruce,” Matt grabbed Bruce’s arm and shook his head. “Stay here, get some rest. I'll be okay.” Matt smiled as Bruce sighed and nodded a little. He let go of Bruce’s arm and walked over to Sean, pulling him into a hug. “I'll come see you again when I can, okay?”

“Bring Michael next time,” Sean said sincerely, hugged Matt tighter and pulled away. “Bye Matt.”

“Bye Sean,” Mat smiled and patted Sean’s arm, could feel it start to get awkward as he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to Bruce. “I'll let Charlie know you're coming back tomorrow.”

“Thanks Peake,” Bruce mumbled and moved his hand to rub his eyes. He yawned as he reached out to Matt and pulled him into a hug. “Keep the crew balanced while I'm gone.”

“I will,” Matt whispered as Bruce moved his arm away so Matt could leave. 

“Go take care of your man!” Sean yelled out and Matt laughed as he left, dragging his hand over Bruce’s arm as he did.

Matt knew the drive back would be long, but it was worth it if it meant he’d help Michael.

~~~~~~

Michael had made himself and his apartment presentable as he waited for Matt, nervous about what Matt would think if he saw that Michael was not taking care of himself.

He had changed the bandage on his foot four times before he heard someone knock at his door, Michael doing his best to hobble to it. 

Michael unlocked and opened the door with excitement until he saw Geoff, Jack, and Gavin. Gavin’s face was white as a sheet and he kept looking around as he mouthed the word sorry. Michael’s eyes widened for a second before he turned to Geoff and smirked. 

“Hey Ramsey, what's up?” Michael asked with a smug grin, trying not to show how panicked he was as Geoff smiled back. 

“Just coming to check on you Jones. Can we come in?” Geoff asked, but it sounded more of a demand as Michael moved out of the way. Geoff walked in and Jack followed, but Gavin grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him into the hall.

“We’ll be one sec Geoff!” Gavin shouted out and Geoff waved his hand to show that he heard him. Gavin kicked the door closed and pulled Michael away from it. “I'm so sorry Michael, but Jeremy was the one who hinted at you being sneaky recently.”

“Did you tell them Gav? What did you say?” Michael growled out and Gavin flinched, gripping tighter to Michael’s arm.

“I said you might be hanging out with someone outside of the crew, but that was all,” Gavin quickly whispered out, watching Michael mutter ‘shit’ under his breath. “I'm sorry Michael.”

“It's fine Gavin, it's okay,” Michael reassured Gavin and patted his shoulder, keeping his foot off the ground as he hopped back to the door. “I'll just say it's Ray.”

“Will they buy that though?” Gavin asked quietly as he wrapped an arm around Michael to help him. 

“Let's hope so.”

Gavin opened the door and helped Michael to the couch as Jack and Geoff sat at the bar, Geoff already helping himself to a glass of whiskey. “Mikey, my boy, what happened to your foot?”

“Dropped a glass, it's fine,” Michael mumbled as he flopped his body onto the couch as Gavin went to get a beer.

“You sure?” Jack asked softly and stood to go check, Michael moving his foot onto the coffee table as she kneeled down to unwrap it. 

“It's fine J,” Michael huffed as he saw Gavin sit in Jack’s chair and stir the alcohol around in his cup. Michael knew he was nervous and tried to act normal as Jack continued to check on his injury. “So, Geoff, what brings you here?”

“Nothing much, just haven't hung out with you very often recently. Seems you're always busy with something,” Geoff pointed out before he drank some of the whiskey. 

“Eh, well, I've been doing stuff Ramsey,” Michael shrugged as he felt his foot be rewrapped, “and it's a secret.”

“What kind of secret?” Jack asked as she stood up and noticed Gavin in her seat, sighing and stepping over Michael’s leg to sit down.

“A secret secret Jack! It's called a secret for a reason,” Michael explained and felt his hands start to shake. He heard someone mess with the doorknob a bit and then knock, Michael looking at Gavin with wide eyes as Geoff and Jack looked at the door. “I'll get it.”

“No, it's fine, I got it!” Gavin blurted out and quickly went to the door and unlocked it, opened it a crack to see Matt stare back. “Oh hey, it's the landlord! Sorry sir, we’re busy right now,” Gavin told Matt and saw that he got the hint, nodding once before he turned and began to quickly walk back to the stairs. 

Gavin sighed and closed the door as Geoff came up to him, Gavin turning and being pushed into the door. He squeaked softly as Geoff stood over him, Gavin’s eyes wide with terror as Michael and Jack watched from the couch.

“Gavin, what's going on? Tell us the truth,” Geoff ordered as Jack got up to see who it was. Geoff grabbed Gavin and pulled him away from the door as Jack opened it and slipped out. Michael called out as Geoff closed the door by pushing Gavin back into it. 

“Geoff, Geoff please! Gavin has nothing to do with this!” Michael yelled out and hobbled over to Geoff. “Leave him alone, it's me who you want to talk to.”

Geoff let go of Gavin and Gavin scooted down the door, covering his mouth with his hands in shock. Michael looked at Gavin and then at the door, hoping Jack came back empty handed. 

“I've been hanging out with someone outside of the crew,” Michael sighed and Gavin gasped. “They won't bring any harm to us, I promise.”

“Who is it?” Geoff asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“It's… um, it's… Ray,” Michael whispered and Geoff stared at him for a few seconds before he began to laugh, putting his hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Mikey my boy, I'm not bothered by that! Jesus, I thought it'd be like one of the Fakehausers or something,” Geoff began to laugh again and patted Michael’s arm. “Don't worry about it so much Michael, okay?”

“Okay,” Michael sighed and looked at Gavin as he combed his fingers through his hair. Jack opened the door and pushed Gavin with it, looking into the room. 

“I didn't see who it was.”

“That's fine Jack, Michael told me who it was,” Geoff waved it off and began to walk toward the door. “We’ll see you soon, okay Michael?”

“Okay Geoff, see you,” Michael answered back and Geoff closed the door, Michael locking it immediately and covering his mouth. “I'm fucked.”

“You're not the only one,” Gavin mumbled as he pulled his legs close to his body and shook a bit. “He's never done that. He's never…”

“Gav, I'm…” The door was unlocked and Matt came rushing in before he closed it, pushing his hood off his head as he breathed heavily. “Matt!”

“Jack almost saw me, she almost…” Matt pushed passed Michael and ran toward the bathroom. Michael listened as the door was pushed open and the toilet seat was lifted before Matt threw up. Gavin covered his ears and gagged as Michael covered his eyes, limping to the couch before he fell onto it with a groan. He heard the toilet flush and the sink be turned on, Michael zoning out as Gavin breathed heavily.

Matt came back with a pale face and tired eyes, seeing Gavin still have his ears covered with his hands. He passed by Michael and went to Gavin, leaning down to reach out and pull him close. Gavin grabbed onto Matt and pressed his face into Matt’s shoulder as Matt looked over to Michael as he groaned again. 

Matt combed his fingers through Gavin’s hair as Gavin cried, gripping and loosening the back of Matt’s jacket with his hands. Michael got up and hobbled over to them, sat on the floor to rub soothing circles in Gavin’s back. 

“I'll call Ryan to come get him, just keep him comfortable until he gets here,” Michael told Matt and dug his hand into his pocket, unlocking it and standing to go somewhere private to talk to Ryan.

“I'm already heading that way,” Ryan answered and Michael sighed as he used the wall to get to his room. He opened the door and tripped a bit, falling to the floor with a soft curse.

“Okay Rye, Matt is here comforting Gav as we speak.” Michael crawled to his bed and pulled himself back up, getting himself up on the bed. “He's really out of it.”

“Why would Geoff do that, why would he..?” Michael heard Ryan slam his hand on the steering wheel and screamed, ‘use your blinker,’ as Michael laid down. 

“Geoff can be forgetful of others pasts when he's focused on something. Poor Gav didn't deserve that though,” Michael mumbled as he heard footsteps come toward the door, Matt walking into view with Gavin gripping to his arm. 

“He just wants to lay down,” Matt announced softly and Gavin let go of his arm to get into the bed. Michael scooted over for Gavin to lay down and Matt turned to leave. Gavin whined loudly and Michael huffed out a laugh as Matt turned and got in the bed as well.

“I think he’ll be okay until you get here,” Michael told Ryan as Gavin wrapped his arms around Matt and snuggled up against his side. 

“Okay, I'll text you when I get there, alright?” Ryan announced, his voice tired as Michael situated himself more to give Gavin and Matt room.

“Alright, see you soon,” Michael replied and hung up, sinking into the cushions of his bed as Gavin slept beside him. He looked over to Matt and saw his eyes closed, smiling as he got up to go to the couch. 

“Don't leave,” Gavin mumbled softly and Michael sat right back down, Gavin moving a little to pull Michael’s arm close to him. It was immediately uncomfortable, but Michael didn't mind as he kept close. 

Soon enough, he was asleep as well.

~~~~~~

Bruce was driving back to Los Santos at a good pace, had texted Charlie to ask about Matt as he sat still in traffic. 

The streets were busy from people traveling, Bruce gripping the steering wheel as he stopped again behind the same car he’d seen for the last few hours. 

“Knew I should've taken the back roads,” Bruce mumbled under his breath as he leaned back into his seat. His phone rattled around in the cup holder and Bruce groaned, picked it up to see who was calling him. It was an unknown number and Bruce rose an eyebrow before he answered it. “Hello?”

“Black Prius, license plate has a five in it, yeah?” The person asked and Bruce tensed as he looked at the license plate of the car in front of him. He saw the five and gripped tighter to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. 

“What do you want?” Bruce asked and looked around him, scared for his life as he took his hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the door handle. 

“You've got a guy tainting a crew of mine, I want it to stop,” the person ordered and Bruce heard someone’s horn blare suddenly. It didn't stop and Bruce squeezed his eyes shut. 

“They didn't need to die,” Bruce mumbles and the person let out a laugh. 

“Keep your eyes in front of you Greene, don't want anyone else to die.”

Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed the door open. “You're crazy.”

“Maybe.”

Bruce lowered himself down and rolled out of his car, hearing glass shatter and something lodge itself into Bruce’s door. Bruce let out a soft gasp and threw his phone, breathing heavily from panic as he watched his phone shatter into the ground.

“Sir, what's wrong?” Someone asked as Bruce looked up, but it was short lived as a bullet went through their head and into the driver’s. Bruce shut his eyes and got up, opened them again as he began to run. He didn't get far before a bullet hit his shoulder and he cried out in pain, people screaming as they saw him fall into the ditch. 

Bruce was shaking as he heard doors be opened and people start to run, feeling hands against his wound that made him cry out again. 

“No, go,” Bruce said through gritted teeth, but the person just pressed harder into the wound and pulled Bruce up to his feet. They led him to behind a stopped semi truck and had him sit down, going to help others as Bruce breathed heavy. 

Bruce cursed under his breath as he realized he couldn't get contact to any of his crew as he thought about his phone shattered on the road. The words of the person who called him echoed in his mind as he situated himself better and looked to see the person who helped him help to other people to sit beside him. 

/You've got a guy tainting a crew of mine./

Bruce leaned his head against the truck and knew what he had to do.

~~~~~~

Matt woke up to Michael shaking him awake, his eyes red from crying as he looked at Matt with sadness. 

“Michael, what's wrong?” Matt asked and gripped to Michael, Michael resting his forehead against Matt’s. “Michael?”

“Bruce just got back. He was shot while in a traffic jam. Someone called him and told him they didn't like us being together and we…” Michael breathed in shakingly and kissed Matt, wanted to quiet his rambling. Matt didn't kiss back as he sat there shocked, Michael pulling away as Matt stared blankly. “Matt, Matt I need…”

“What do you need? Michael,” Matt cupped Michael’s face in his hands and wiped tears away. “I'll give you everything you need.”

“I need you,” Michael mumbled and kissed Matt again, Matt kissing back this time as he gripped tighter to Michael’s shirt. Michael pushed matt’s shirt up and heard Matt gasp, stopped as he pulled away from the kiss. “Is this okay?”

“Gosh, Michael, yes,” Matt sighed and Michael laughed softly, kissed Matt’s nose as Michael pushed matt’s up and helped Matt get it off. Michael stared at Matt’s bare chest and bit into his lip as he let his hands roam over his skin.

“I haven't seen you shirtless yet,” Michael sighed and rubbed his thumb over one of Matt’s nipples, heard him gasp and squirm a bit. “Oh, I'm going to have fun with you.”

“Michael, I…” Michael played with Matt’s nipples and Matt groaned in the back of his throat, bucking up into Michael’s body.

Michael pulled his hands away and moved to kiss Matt again, kept his hands on matt’s waist as he licked Matt’s teeth. Michael decided he’d do his best not to bite and scratch Matt up as Matt opened his mouth. 

Matt pulled away to breathe and easily flipped Michael and himself so that Matt was on top of Michael, a smirk on his face as Michael caught his breath. Matt’s thick thighs pressed tightly against Michael's hips and he pulled at michael’s shirt. 

“Take this off,” Matt ordered and Michael nodded, sat up enough to pull his shirt off. Matt grabbed Michael’s left arm and softly followed the tattoos on his skin, Michael shaking a bit from the ghost-like touch. “I think I want to ride you Jones, is that okay?”

Michael swallowed as Matt looked at him with a smirk, bent down to press a kiss to Michael’s stomach. Michael smiled and brushed his fingers through Matt’s hair, Matt softly dragging his lips over Michael’s soft skin. The scar in his side was still pink from just recently healing, Matt pressing a kiss to it as Michael kept his hand in Matt’s hair. 

“God Matthew, I love you so much, I never want to lose you,” Michael mumbled as his head started to cloud up again, thoughts of having Matt taken away from him flooding his mind. His hand fell from Matt’s hair as Matt sat up and pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead to get him out of his own head. 

“Michael, everything will be okay, I promise,” Matt told him and Michael softly nodded before he pulled Matt into another kiss. 

~~~~~~

Matt went home a little too late and opened his door to see Adam sitting on his couch, scrolling through his phone. Matt sighed and closed the door, walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. 

“Peake,” Adam said and Matt didn't reply, just opened his fridge and felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he closed it right after. “Matt, you're wearing Michael’s jacket.”

Matt looked down at the leather and shrugged, decided he didn't need anything as he went to change. Adam got off the couch and followed Matt, kept his mouth shut as Matt shrugged off the jacket to hang it up. He felt a strong hand grab his arm and Matt turned to swing at Adam, catching his cheek in a weak hit. 

“Shit, Matt,” Adam gasped and let go of Matt to press a hand to his face, the pain going away immediately as Matt walked into his room. Adam stayed in the hall as Matt hung up the jacket and flopped down onto his bed. 

Matt heard Adam walk away and he sighed heavily, covered his face with his hands. His heart was still beating too fast from the adrenaline of having sex with Michael, hearing him moan and whine. Matt thought about staying at Michael’s place, thought about staying with him forever, but he chickened out and left. 

“Bruce is back at base camp if you want to go see him,” Adam suddenly announced and Matt jumped to see Adam in the doorway. 

“Not today, I'm tired.”

“Alright, whatever, it's not like it's your fault he was in that situation,” Adam hissed out and left, Adam’s words burning inside Matt’s chest. Matt didn't make an effort to get up as he heard his door open and slam shut, Matt flinching from the sound. 

He understood why Adam was angry at him, would understand why any of them were angry at him, but Matt knew better. If he immediately went to Bruce’s aid he'd get yelled at or talked down to like a child. 

Matt huffed out a sigh, pushed his pants down and kicked them off on to the floor. He decided that dealing with it later was a better option.

~~~~~~

Michael heard the cock of a gun and sat up quickly, stared into the barrel of a gun as the blankets slipped down from his torso.

“Please,” Michael gasped and reached for the gun under his pillow. The person pointing the gun at him shook a little as they kept the gun trained at Michael’s head.

“Is Matt okay? Is Matt happy?” the person asked, their voice soft and Michael realized it was Elyse, pulling his hand away from his gun.

“Yes.”

“Are you just using him? Is that what it is?” Elyse lowered her gun just slightly, her hand still shaking. 

“No, no I love him. I'd never do that,” Michael answered and swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew Elyse was scared, was stressed. “I did not know anything that happened to Bruce.”

“Someone’s gotta pay though, and stealing Matt’s keys to your apartment was easy,” Elyse explained, pointed her gun at Michael’s shoulder. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and waited, heard Elyse sigh. “I'm glad he’s happy though.”

Michael smirked a bit before she shot.

~~~~~~

Michael came stumbling into the Fake AH base camp with a smirk on his face and blood gushing through his fingers, everyone’s heads turning as Michael went to his knees. 

“Michael!”

Michael’s smirk didn't leave as he felt hands replace his own to keep pressure on the wound. He grabbed onto someone’s wrist and looked at them with glassy eyes as someone helped him up and to a room. 

“I'm okay, just ricocheted off some metal,” Michael explained as he focused more on the person he was hanging onto. He realized it was Mica and he smiled, let go of her wrist as he was pushed to sit down. 

Everything was a numb blur and by the time he was bandaged up and given pain pills, two hours had passed. Memories flooded back as he stayed laying down, Elyse’s face before she shot him, Michael digging the bullet from his arm and throwing it out, driving to base camp. His arm felt stiff and he sighed, sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to walk around.

“Stay,” someone muttered and Michael jumped, turned to see Ryan sitting in a chair in the corner. Michael backed up back into the bed and sat down as Ryan took his phone off his leg and continued whatever he was doing.

“Where’s everyone else?” Michael asked and scratched the bandage.

“I don't know, either hanging out here or went to the city to grab some stuff,” Ryan answered and looked up at Michael. “So, what really happened? Because I will not believe what you told Mica.”

“It was payback for Bruce. Elyse shot me,” Michael told Ryan immediately. “I silently consented to it.”

“Okay, that's all I needed to know,” Ryan replied and went back to his phone. “You can leave now.”

“Thanks,” Michael mumbled with an eye roll and started to leave, but Ryan stopped him again with a snap of his fingers.

“You know that wasn't any of us that shot Bruce, right?”

“I… I don't know,” Michael said with an eyebrow raise and Ryan sighed, nodded once. Michael took that as a sign to leave and left the room.

~~~~~~

“You shot him?!” Matt yelled out as Elyse gave him back his keys, putting the gun on the counter where she found it. 

“He was cool with it, it's fine,” Elyse smiled and patted Matt’s cheek, turning to leave as Matt stared at her with disbelief. He blinked a few times and gripped to his keys, following Elyse as she opened the door.

“Hey, I'm not done talking to you!” Matt bit at Elyse and grabbed her arm, Elyse pulling it away. “Elyse, why?”

“I was upset! Bruce was shot and I just… I need to feel something,” Elyse rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and drug them down her face. “Matt, you still haven't went and gone to see Bruce.”

“I know, I know, I'm just,” Matt chewed skin off his lip and tasted a bit of blood. “I can't see him right now.”

“Okay, okay.” Elyse pulled Matt into a hug, rubbed his back softly to calm him down. “How about you go out with James and try to get your mind off it. Just hang out for a while.”

“Yeah, that'd be nice,” Matt sighed and pulled away from Elyse with a smile. “I'd like to.”

“Alright, I'll let James know,” Elyse clapped excitedly and pulled Matt close again to press a kiss to his forehead. “James will come pick you up.”

“Okay, thanks Elyse.”

“No problem Peake.”

~~~~~~

Matt walked close to James as they roamed the store, grabbing what they need for base camp and their homes alike. Matt’s head was still buzzing about Bruce, about Michael, about everything. 

James seemed to be okay, he didn't mention anything to Matt, and Matt was glad. He didn't want to be lectured about his life and he knew James understood that, wouldn't force Matt to say anything. 

“Okay, I think we’ve got everything. Ready to go,” James spoke up, cutting through Matt’s thoughts. Matt nodded quickly and James smiled at him, trying to silently comfort him. It didn't work and Matt was back in his head as he followed James to the checkouts. 

They paid for their stuff and left the store, James insisting that he carry everything as Matt walked beside him. Matt shrugged off everything James talked about, but helped James put their groceries in the trunk. 

“Matt, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to ask,” James finally spoke up loudly, slammed the trunk to get Matt to focus on him. “Are you trying to leave the crew? You know we won't be upset if you do, but I need to know.”

Matt looked at James as James stared straight ahead, Matt seeing James’ lip quiver a bit. Matt bit his lip and looked away. “James, I…”

The back window shattered in front of them and they both backed away, James grabbing onto Matt’s arm and pulling him to the front of the car. “Shit, who's shooting at us?!”

“I don't know,” Matt replied and pulled his arm away from James, pulling his gun from the back of his pants as James did the same. “Are we trespassing?”

“No, we’re in our area of Los Santos.” James scrunched up his nose and looked around the car to see if he saw anyone, only for a bullet to whiz by his head. “Jesus!”

Matt held his breath for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and ran to the back door, a bullet catching his leg as he got in the car. “Shit! Dammit.”

“Matt!”

“I'm fine James, just contact the crew,” Matt told James and reached under the back seat to get Elyse’s sniper rifle. Glass cut into his hands a bit, but he barely noticed as he set up the gun and looked through the scope. 

He looked around and saw the glimpse of a purple jacket as their attacker took off from the roof. “It's Ray.”

“What?!” James shouted as Matt slung the gun over his shoulder and got out of the car. “Matt!”

“I saw where they went, I'm going after them!” Matt replied and ran toward the building he saw Ray at. 

“Matt, no!”

Matt didn't stop as ran across the street and felt the wind of a car pass by him as he stepped off the road. He kept running into an alley and turned a corner, only to be clotheslined. He yelped out and fell to the ground, scrambling to get back up. He was pushed back down onto the ground and the attacker put their foot in the middle of Matt’s chest. 

“Matt!” James screamed and it didn't sound far, Matt keeping quiet as the attacker looked up. Matt saw his chance and he grabbed the attacker’s foot and twisted it, the attacker yelping out as he picked his foot off Matt’s chest. Matt rolled away as James turned the corner and grabbed the attacker, slamming them against the wall as Matt stood. 

“Hey man, let go!” The attacker kicked around, but James rose him off the ground and pressed him against the wall again. “Not funny!”

Matt took the mask off and cocked his head to the side as green eyes stared at him. “Gavin?”

“Hello Matty, nice to see you,” Gavin laughed awkwardly and slumped in defeat, his eyes tired as he gripped to James’ arms. “Please don't kill me.”

“We… wait,” James looked to Matt, then to Gavin, “what's going on between you two? Are you..?”

“Michael and Matt are having a good time together,” Gavin muttered and smiled crookedly as Matt goes pale.

“I… Matt, we’ll talk later, but you shot Bruce,” James looked back at Gavin and Gavin widened his eyes, looked between James and Matt.

“Bruce was shot?! When?!” Gavin asked with shock, James raising an eyebrow as Gavin looked serious.

“You didn't shoot Bruce?”

“No! Oh god, is he okay?”


	4. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was for a friend. Unfinished.

Sensitive Thighs and Good Times

(You all knew I'd end up writing pure, sinful porn at one point, but you gotta get through the plot first. For patrickrodriguez. Jonhaus!!)

Jon would say it was rare for him to get to go to LA to work with their crew, but it was more rare to see the FH crew while he's there as well. 

It's not that he didn't want to see them, the problem was he couldn't find the time. He may run into Adam and Bruce in a meeting, or walk by Lawrence or James while he was walking out of the bathroom and they were walking in, but that was the most contact he'd get. 

Today though, today was different.

[[MORE]]

He got one day to himself. He knew he probably should've stayed at the hotel to pack, but his plane would only being leave at three the next day. He wanted to hang out with them, even when they'd be coming to Austin the next week, it was nice to be with the crew. He sat beside Matt and listened to James, Bruce, Lawrence, and Adam play some GTA map, watched as Joel and Elyse walked in from lunch. Elyse took a quick stride to Sean and placed a bag on his desk, Sean smiling at her softly before they both got back to work. 

Jon wouldn't deny that he always noticed how close they all were. Maybe it was just knowing each other for so long, but FH was built strongly on each other's relationships. It was different than AH, where they built a friendship through the company, because they had all been friends before that. And Jon, well...

Jon was a little jealous. 

He was getting close to the team, he knew that, could easily say that he'd gotten closest to Lawrence rather quickly after they were all hired. He wasn't jealous of their relationship with each other, no way, he was jealous he wasn't /part/ of it. Everyone knew what was going on between the eight of them, Jon could see it. The bruises, the secret kisses, the touches that lasted a little too long. 

He watched Lawrence move uncomfortably in his seat for the hundredth time and Jon knew he was all out jealous.

~~~~~~

The one thing that came with hosting OTS was that Jon could be unquestionably dominant.

Bruce thought it was funny every time he yelled at him, but in some ways, that made Jon's blood boil more. How dare he be a cute asshole? Jon absolutely hated him. And James too, he hated James just as much. 

He loved Elyse and Matt though. 

They looked so warm hearted and happy in the crowd and if Jon could smash his mug on the floor, he would. All he wanted was some peace, but he got two assholes and two rays of sunshine in his sight almost always. It was like god pointed at Jon and said, "Surround him by beautiful people, it'll make him suffer."

And he was suffering, all the time. 

It wasn't until after OTS, after people started to file out of the office, that he found himself under the prick in his side named James. He was pressed into a couch, his shirt getting wrinkled by the way James had a grip onto it, and James tasted of cheap beer. It was what Jon would have expected as James pulled away and smiled at him. 

"You're a pretty guy, Jon," James slurred, kissed parts of Jon's face as he tried to stop his beating heart. 

"I get that a lot."

He felt the breath of air that was probably a laugh against his cheek as James pressed another kiss to Jon's lips, pulled away fully to stretch his arms above his head. 

"Alright, time to go," James sighed and moved off of Jon, tumbled to the floor and smiled at Jon as he watched James. Jon shook his head and laughed as he moved off the couch and stood, put his hand out to pull James up. 

Jon expected more by the end of the day, but James went to the hotel with Elyse, and Jon went home. 

~~~~~~

Jon woke up half hard and gasping, Joel's name on the tip of his tongue as his dream began to fade away. Jon dug the palms of his hands into his eyes and knew he couldn't go back to sleep until he got rid of the problem that was still straining in his boxers. 

The dream was gone, he barely could remember it, so he let his mind wander. He expected to think about Lawrence or Bruce, but no, it was Adam. Broad shoulders, soft skin. The way his beard probably would feel against Jon's neck. He already had his hand down his boxers and his body shivered, the cold skin against his cock. 

Jon closed his eyes and positioned himself better, kept his other hand above his head to torture himself. He decided a slow pace as he thought of Adam between his thighs, sucking a bruise into sensitive skin. Jon gasped, quickened his hand to try and end it quick. Adam most likely had no gag reflex, could take Jon down his throat and make him feel light headed. Jon felt his thighs shake and he moaned out Adam's name before he came, ruining his underwear as his body shook more from the aftershocks. He stroked himself a few more times before he pulled away with a groan, his legs still shaking as he wiped his hand on the sheets. He felt his eyes droop a bit and actually wished Adam was there, so Jon had someone warm to curl into. 

He fell asleep with a sad feeling in his chest.

~~~~~~

"Getting distracted?" 

Jon swallowed as he felt Lawrence beside him, his body warm against his own. Jon didn't answer, but he was distracted, distracted by Sean. He was cute, his face a little red as he held loosely to his beer. He was laughing with Gavin about something, and it distracted him enough for Lawrence to get closer without Jon noticing. 

"You know you can just ask," Lawrence whispered to Jon, Jon shivering as he turned to Lawrence.

"Come home with me."

Jon watched Lawrence smile and grab Jon's arm to lead him away, Jon waving to people as they left the building and headed to Jon's car. 

Jon let Lawrence push him against the car and kiss him roughly before they got in, and Jon would admit that this was all he ever wanted. 

~~~~~~

To Jon, having sex with Lawrence was like being pushed into the water, only to be pulled out immediately after.

It went rough, bruises being left on his thighs, his neck, his hips. Each time, Lawrence would kiss him softly and ask if Jon was okay, if everything was okay. 

Jon would breathe out that yes, yes, it's perfect, Lawrence is perfect, everything is perfect. He'd grip to Lawrence and tell him not to stop, to never stop. Everything is perfect.

He'd come, yell out Lawrence's name, and forget his own.

Everything is perfect, perfect, perfect.

~~~~~~

Jon would wake up to the sun peek out through the blinds, feel Lawrence's arms around him, his breaths against his soft skin. It felt like a good dream, but how could it be, when the bruises proved that it happened. It was a reality, and Jon gripped to it, turned in Lawrence's soft hold and kiss his nose. Lawrence hummed and opened his eyes softly, looked at Jon as he smiled.

"Good morning," Lawrence yawned and pulled Jon closer, pressed his nose into the crook of Jon's neck as Jon laughed softly.

"Good morning."

Lawrence pressed a kiss to Jon's neck and continued to press kisses onto Jon's skin until he got to his lips, Lawrence kissing Jon quickly before he pulled away and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Hungry," is all Lawrence mumbled as he grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on, left Jon's bedroom to get some food. Jon rolled his eyes and got out of the bed as well, mentally told himself to wash his sheets before he left his apartment. 

Jon walked into the bathroom and saw the purple fingerprints that were pressed into his hips, smiled as he scanned over his body. He felt relaxed and stretched his arms over his head before he walked to the shower and turned it on. 

He showered quickly and was out of the bathroom and semi-dressed before Lawrence finished making some food, Jon walking out in pants and no shirt as Lawrence cooked eggs.

"How'd you know where my pans were?" Jon asked as he went into the kitchen, put his hands around Lawrence to cuddle him as he cooked.

"I've been to your house before," Lawrence mumbled as Jon kissed his bare shoulder, Lawrence smiling at the soft gesture.

“Yeah, but that didn’t exactly answer my question.”

“Okay, I guessed,” Lawrence admitted as Jon moved away from him with a laugh.


	5. Here it goes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(Instead of FH, the crew are all in their early twenties and have different channels where they upload different things. It’s a lot harder than they thought it’d be.)

Everyday, at nine thirty in the morning, Adam is woken up to a soft playing of a guitar and hushed singing. And everyday, Adam would lay in bed and listen, knew it was his neighbor and the guy was just a thin wall away from Adam. 

Adam had seen the guy maybe twice in the six months Adam lived in the small apartment, the first time being when Adam moved in, and the second time being two days ago. Both those times Adam seemed to stare for too long, and Adam knew that, but Adam just knew he had seen the guy before. 

Adam rubbed his face as the soft song stopped and he heard the guy get up and walk through his house. Adam decided he needed to start his day too.

[[MORE]]

After Adam showered, got dressed, and made himself coffee was when he heard his neighbor again. A crash of glass, a soft curse, and then immediately a shakily inhale of breath. Adam wished the walls of the apartment complex were thicker as he heard the guy mumble under his breath and then a loud bang against the floor, strings of the guitar making a noise as they were unloosened. Adam put his coffee cup down on his counter quickly and he walked around his apartment until he could hear the guy softly sobbing. Adam knocked on the wall and the guy gasped, his sobs stopping as Adam slid down the wall and sat down.

“You okay?” Adam asked after a bit of silence and he hoped that the guy would answer back. He heard a shaky laugh and a soft thud against the wall.

“These walls are too thin,” the guy said finally, Adam hearing something be dragged against the floor. “I'm okay, by the way.”

“I heard something hit the floor,” Adam said quietly as he stared at his computer on the other side of the room, trying to piece together who his neighbor was.

“It was, uh,” the guy laughed again, “it was my career.”

Adam softly whispered, “oh,” as he heard a soft tap against the wall. “Do you need help? I can help…”

“No, no, it's fine. I have money for a new guitar, it's fine. It was an old one anyways.”

Adam nodded, and then realized the guy couldn't see him. Adam had no idea what to say and he started to mess with his hands, pulled his hoodie sleeves over them. “My name’s Adam.”

“Bruce, but uh, I have a question.”

“Okay,” Adam replied, pulled his legs up close to his body. 

“Do you make, like, do you make those videos where you answer people’s questions and you sometimes do game plays? Because you looked so similar when I first saw you and I was wondering if that was you?” Bruce stammered through what he asked, like he was really nervous about asking.

“Uh, I guess. I mean, there are a lot of people who do that kind of stuff…”

“The dead pixel? Is that you?” 

Adam bit into his lip and waited for a moment. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but as soon as he heard Bruce say something to backtrack, he answered with a soft, “yes.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, that's me,” Adam repeated with a smile. “You looked familiar too, but I can't…”

“Oh, I'm nobody, just a guy trying his best at music,” Bruce cut him off, sounding less emotional and his voice brighter. 

“No way, you're definitely familiar. Your music sounds like…” Adam’s eyes widened as he realized and he sat up more. “lookit! You sound like lookit!” Adam covered his mouth with his hands and tried to keep his excitement on the down low.

He heard Bruce bark out a laugh as Adam’s heart quick in his chest. “Don't forget the one off the end.”

“Your music’s amazing.”

“It's okay,” Bruce softly replied, a sigh leaving his body right after.

“Okay? Bruce, I hear it everyday, I think I know what I'm talking about when I say it's amazing,” Adam explains, tries to think of any of the names of the songs. “There's one I've heard you sing multiple times, it kinda has a soft beat through the whole thing.”


	6. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to melancholy. Unfinished

(I'm still writing FOFH, but I also realized that I need some backstory that I really can't write in the fic. So, that's this. Warning for death, violence, alcohol, and drug use. (Logan (cobbleopolis) helped me realize that this is basically Rise of Fakehaus. This is ROFH.))

Bruce seemed to find chaos before it started, always was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't a chaotic person, no, he actually liked to stay away from it, but it was always around him. It was like it thrived off him being there. 

[[MORE]]

The kid's eyes were immediately on him the moment he walked into the bar, and Bruce noticed it. He went on in and ignored the glare, ignored the way the kid's stare followed him as he went up to the bar. 

"Can I get a drink?" Bruce asked, saw the bartender scoff as they took a look at him.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

"I'm twenty four," Bruce snarled, slammed his fist on the bar as the man turned more to look at him.

"Okay, sure," the bartender said and put his hand out, "let me see your card."

Bruce dug into his pocket and got his wallet, opened it to show his driver's license and the bartender nodded. He turned around and grabbed a bottle and handed it to Bruce. 

"Tap is empty tonight, hope this is good enough."

"It's just fine, thank you," Bruce replied as he put a handful of money on the counter and walked away with the bottle, the water coated on it making Bruce have to keep a grip on the bottle. Bruce noticed the kid still staring at him and he headed over to them, sat down as they looked away. "Alright kid, what's up with you? Do you know that staring is rude?"

"Yes!" the kid snapped, their brown eyes piercing as they looked at Bruce again. The kid looked a little wild as Bruce put the bottle on the table and dug out his keys, using it to open the bottle. 

"How old are you, huh? Like eighteen?"

"I'm twenty," the kid answered, stuck their chest out a little more as Bruce got the cap off the bottle and began to drink down half of the alcohol. "You're disgusting," the kid muttered as Bruce pulled the bottle away from his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Actually, I'm Bruce, but I guess I can be disgusting too," Bruce joked, seeing the smirk that the kid gave him as Bruce put his bottle out for them to drink. "What's your name, kid?" Bruce asked as the kid grabbed the bottle and drank some of the beer. 

The kid drank two gulps of the drink before they pulled it away from their lips and handed it back to Bruce. "Adam, and I use male pronouns, alright?" Adam growled the last part and Bruce smiled, downed the rest of his drink.

"Funny," Bruce said as he put the bottle down, "so do I."

Adam's eyes widened and he leaned in, a small smile on his face. Bruce liked him, he was a little out there, but he seemed to try and look tough. He watched as Adam looked around the bar a bit and then at the bartender, who seemed to pretend to not notice that Bruce let Adam have a drink of his beer. He waved and the bartender saluted him, got back to cleaning the counter.

"So, are you new here?" Adam finally asked as he looked back at Bruce, his eyes softer as Bruce studied his face.

"Yep, got here about a week or more ago. It's a little crazy," Bruce answered, his body fidgeting for him to get more to drink.

"I've lived here forever, so you get used to the chaos," Adam explained, leaned back in his chair as Bruce decided on getting more to drink. 

"Maybe you can show me around, since you seem to know everyone around here," Bruce joked, Adam barking out a laugh.

"Sure, whatever you want to believe."

Bruce heard the door open and immediately saw Adam go stiff, his joking demeanor gone as he stared at whoever had come in. Bruce started to turn, but Adam grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Don't draw attention," he muttered and pulled his hat down farther over his face, kept his eyes low as Bruce stared at him.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

Adam shushed him, but Bruce took his chance and turned his head towards the bar, saw three men ordering from the bartender. They had their backs turned and Bruce saw Adam slowly get up, waved for Bruce to follow him. 

They were to the door when someone yelled out "Kovic!" and Adam froze, his eyes wide as Bruce stopped and stared at his face. Adam was shaking and Bruce shook his head as he turned, the men now closer to them as Bruce guarded Adam.

"What do you want?!" Bruce yelled at them as Adam turned and hid behind him, gripped to the back of his shirt as they laughed.

"I'm guessing you're new if you don't know, but this kid you're protecting keeps taking our shit and coming into our turf. So that means someone's gotta pay for it," the guy in the front explained, put his hand out as one of his companions took out a knife. 

"Hey! No fighting in my bar, you'll scare customers!" the bartender yelled as the guy with knife grabbed Bruce. 

"Don't worry, we'll take it outside," one of the guys told the bartender as they shoved Bruce, falling back against Adam as he backed away. 

Bruce felt Adam dig his nails into his skin as they were pushed outside, Adam tripping a bit and almost pulling Bruce down with him. The guy with the knife grabbed Bruce and pulled him away, Adam calling out his name as he's pulled off the ground.

"Stop! It's me you want, not him! Leave him alone!" Adam screamed, the two other men holding still as he kicked around and clawed at their arms.

"Shut that fucking kid up," knife guy growled, pushed Bruce against the wall of the bar. He faced Bruce and smiled wickedly, spun the knife in his hand as Bruce tried to pull away. "How long have you been around here, huh? A month or more? It's a shame you have to die."

Bruce almost got out of the guy's grip, but he grabbed Bruce's wrists and put them above his head. Adam kept screaming out his name as Bruce squirmed, fear in his eyes as he tried to pull his wrists out of the man’s grip. The man gripped to the knife before he shoved it into Bruce’s side, Bruce crying out in pain as the guy pulled out the knife and let him go. Bruce fell to the ground and pressed his hand against the wound, blood already seeping through the cracks of his fingers. Bruce’s eyes were already blurry and everything sounded muffled as he tried to reach out for Adam, leaning his body against the wall. 

Bruce heard gunshots and Adam scream, a soft “no” leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~

Bruce woke up in the back of a car and cold hands pressed against his skin, his shirt pushed up a bit as someone kept their hand on his still bleeding wound. Their other hand was in his hair, softly combing through it as they quietly argued with the driver.

“You didn't have to kill them Matt!” 

“Oh yeah, and let them kill you instead?”

“No, I'm just saying…”

“Adam, just thank me, alright? And keep driving, I don't want your friend dying before I can sew him up.”

The person, Matt, looked down at Bruce for a second and Bruce looked back, moved his hand slowly to put over Matt’s as he tasted blood on his tongue. Bruce knew Matt could tell he was scared, scratched softly at Bruce’s scalp as the engine roared. They didn't say a thing between each other, but Bruce already trusted Matt, could tell by their eyes that they were scared too. Bruce softly squeezed Matt’s hand and closed his eyes again, didn't question why he felt no pain as he dozed off again. 

He woke up again when he felt his body be moved as gently as possible, but Bruce still let out a cry of pain. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Adam said softly to him as he felt Adam put his arms under Bruce’s armpits. He could feel something pressed into his side where the wound was, cracked his eyes open as Matt grabbed his legs. 

“Hurts,” Bruce whines and moved, let out another pained noise as Matt and Adam slowly carried him inside.

“Another one?” someone asked as they walked by, Adam bumping the elevator button with his hip as Matt turned his head.

“So sorry,” Matt told the person and they just grumbled, looked back to their book as the elevator opened. Matt and Adam carried Bruce into the elevator when Matt’s hands slipped, Bruce’s bottom falling to the floor with a thud. The pain was blinding and Bruce moved again as he whimpered in pain. Matt apologized over and over again as they clicked the second floor button and grabbed Bruce’s legs again, kept apologizing as Bruce shut his eyes. 

Matt had to drop Bruce again when they got to their apartment door, Adam situating Bruce so he could stand and lean against Adam. Bruce was shaking as he gripped to Adam’s shirt, the thought of dying crossing his mind as Matt unlocked the door and Adam basically dragged Bruce into the room. 

“You still with us B?” Adam joked to Bruce, a nervous laugh leaving his lips that showed he was scared.

“Buying me… drink,” Bruce barely got out as he breathed out a laugh, knowing he lost way too much blood as his grip loosened from Adam.

Everything was a painful blur for Bruce as Matt and Adam fixed him up, his shirt being cut off him sometime in the process. Everything felt numb and spacey for Bruce for way too long, but Adam wouldn't let him until they knew for sure that Bruce would be okay. 

He felt a pull at the bandages over his chest and Bruce panicked, sat up quickly to stop whoever from touching them. His vision went cloudy and he put his hands over them, gasping from the pain.

“Don't touch them,” Bruce mumbled as he scooted away from who he guessed was Matt.

“Bruce, it's unsafe!”

Bruce breathed in shakily and moved his hands from his face, looked at Matt as they put the scissors on the bed. They put out their hands in a calming gesture and Bruce moved his hands fully away from his face and sighed. 

“We can get you a binder, okay? We have the money, we can get you one,” Matt explained as they looked at Adam over Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Let me,” Bruce said and put his hand out for the scissors. Matt grabbed the scissors and gave them to Bruce, watched as he looked at Adam then at back at them. “Leave,” Bruce mumbled to Matt and pointed with the scissors.

“Okay,” Matt replied and got off the bed, left to the kitchen to get a drink for Bruce. They looked at Adam for one last time before they turned and continued to walk off. 

Bruce watched before he turned to Adam and put the scissors out for him to take. “Please help me, I can barely breathe,” Bruce told Adam, breathed in shakily again as Adam took the scissors. He scooted closer to Bruce and felt for a loose part of the bandages, let Bruce lean against him as he scooted the scissors under the bandages and cut a few. 

“You can’t lean on me forever B, come on,” Adam said softly and Bruce sat up, color slowly coming back to his face as Adam started to unwrap the bandages from his chest. “This can cause problems, you know?”

“I-I…” Bruce breathed in deep as Adam removed all the bandages and Bruce wrapped his arms around his chest. “I was dumb, I should've bought a binder, I just didn't have the money.” 

“It’s fine B, we’ll get you one,” Adam said with a smile, moved off the bed and stretched his arms high over his head. He let them fall and walked to a dresser, dug through it to find a loose shirt. “Here,” Adam said and tossed the shirt, Bruce letting it fall beside him. He stared at the shirt and then at Adam, squinting his eyes at him.

“Turn around,” Bruce demanded quietly and Adam nodded once, turned towards the window as Bruce moved his arms and grabbed the shirt. He quickly pulled it on, but wrapped his arms around his chest again as Adam waited patiently. “You… You can turn back around.” Adam turned and smiled at Bruce, came back to sit beside him on the bed. 

“Will you being staying with us for a while?” Adam finally asked, his eyes hopeful as Bruce shrugged. His wound dully ached and he wondered if they made him take any pain meds. 

“Well, I hope he stays long enough for me to make sure his injury heals okay,” Matt said from the doorway, both Adam and Bruce looking at them surprised.


	7. Untitled chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(This took too long and I'm so sorry.)

“Breathe in and out, come on now! You're not dying on me today dammit! de Armas! Help Tuggey and E get us out of here, hurry! Willems, I swear to god, wake up! Wake up dammit, keep breathing! Willems!”

~~~~~~

Adam rubbed his foot back and forth on the floor of the Pelican, strapped tight in his seat as his team conversed around him. He looked up for a second to see their new member, Private Poole, grip tight to his seat as the Pelican swayed a bit. The kid still had his helmet on and Adam could see his own reflection in the visor before he looked away. He turned to Bruce as he unclipped his straps and stood, Adam doing the same as the back of the Pelican lowered. Adam picked his helmet off the wall behind him and put it on as everyone else got up and surrounded Bruce. 

“Alright team, listen up! We have two hours to find the information we need and get out, so everyone needs to be focused and ready for anything. Kovic?” Bruce pointed to Adam and Adam nodded to signal he was listening. “I need you and Peake on the left side. You can climb the wall unnoticed and take out a few guards so Sonntag can get in easily. Willems and I will go right,” everyone nodded and Bruce pointed to Omar. “I need you, Rubin, and Poole to go in the middle and split up. Blend in with the other guards and mercs and keep your eyes open. E!” Elyse turned around in her seat in the front and looked at Bruce, her headphones pulled down. “You and Tuggey keep your eyes out as well, but don't fly too close!”

“Got it boss!” Elyse yelled and turned back around, explained to Lindsay what Bruce said as she did. Bruce nodded and put his hand out for his helmet, Lawrence putting it in his hand immediately. Bruce put it on and put a thumbs up before he turned and ran. Adam felt the adrenalin start to pump in his veins as he followed Bruce with the rest of his team, jumping off the edge of the hanger for the thousandth time.

The free fall was always the most peaceful part for Adam, the wind hitting his helmet as he watched Bruce a little ahead of him.


	8. Unfinished greake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(Ooh, Greake! Warning for drug and alcohol use, but it's not too bad? I don't know, it's mostly just fluff kind of. I tried to be poetic at the beginning but it probably ended up being dumb uuugh.)

Their vision was cloudy, disillusioned. They weren't sure if it was because they were drunk or because of the drugs they pushed into their veins, but their choices were bad ones. It felt like everything slowed down and they reached out like they were falling off a cliff, hoping for someone to grab them before they fell. 

[[MORE]]

And maybe they were falling, constantly, endlessly, and they hoped that they weren't the only one. That maybe they can fall forever with someone at their side. They closed their eyes for a moment, but when they opened them again, they were gasping for air. Their skin was cold, but they did not know why. 

Someone's hands were warm against their skin, and it made them gasp, made them reach out to them and hold on. And maybe, maybe, that this was who they'd fall forever with, as they picked them up and carried them away. Maybe this was their anchor into the shore. 

Their car was warm too, and they knew that they said words to them, but they could not hear it. Not over the alcohol and drugs. They weren't sure if they said something back, but the warmth of the car made them tired, their eyes closing as they saw them open their mouth to speak again. 

Matt fell asleep not knowing if they would wake up.

~~~~~~

Everyone knew to be nice to strangers. 

Bruce realized that maybe, just maybe, he was being too nice. He didn't know the person's name, he didn't know why he thought to take them home, but he had to be nice. What else was he supposed to be. 

He had watched as the person's foot caught on the edge of the pool, watched as they fell in. And he knew that the person wasn't fully there, their head scattered from drugs and beer. Others laughed, kept laughing as the person struggled, their body falling, falling, falling to the bottom of the pool, and Bruce panicked, let his full cup drop to the floor. He ran to the pool and it felt like nothing was moving fast enough. The person was drowning and Bruce wasn't fast enough. 

Bruce dived into the water and grabbed the front of the person's shirt, pulled them closer to himself and wrapped his arms around them. And for a few seconds, it made Bruce feel like he was drowning too. One, two, three seconds of peace before Bruce's body tensed up, told him he needed to move. The person pressed against him was limp as Bruce swam back up.

He carried them to the edge of the pool and pushed their body onto the concrete, pulled himself out as water dripped off him. No one was laughing now, just stared as the person let out no breath, Bruce immediately pressing onto their chest to get them to breathe again.

"What's their name?" Bruce growled out, continued to try and get a reaction from them. 

"Matt," someone spoke up, the air tense and quiet as everyone waited.

Bruce kept trying to bring Matt back to earth, felt like seconds turned to minutes as Matt choked out a breath. They coughed up water and Bruce stared as Matt blinked open their eyes. They didn't look at Bruce, or anyone in that matter, as they squinted and put their hand out to grip to Bruce's shirt. Bruce wasn't sure if Matt knew they had fallen into the pool, looked around as everyone stared. It made Bruce feel too exposed, so he scooped up Matt in his arms and felt Matt grip to him, Bruce walking into the house to take Matt to his car. 

Water dripped off himself and Matt as he walked past people, his shoes squishing softly as someone opened the front door for Bruce and he left. Bruce went to his car and let go of Matt enough for him to get his keys and try to unlock it with the button. It didn't work and Bruce sighed, went to the driver's side and manually unlocked his car. He opened the door and clicked the unlock button, heard the sound of his car's locks turning. He walked back to the passenger's side and put Matt in the seat, saw that their eyes were still open. They looked confused as Bruce closed the door and went to the driver's side, sat down as Matt kept their eyes forward.

"What's your address?" Bruce asked softly as Matt messed with their own hands, closing the door as Matt pressed their nails into their palm.

"Don't know," Matt answered, their voice softer than Bruce thought it'd be. Bruce hummed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before he sighed and started his car. 

"Well, my house is open for you. Is that alright?" 

"Yeah."

Bruce nodded and changed the gear, pressed his foot on the gas towards his house. Bruce saw Matt's eyes droop and he smiled, moved his hand to nudge Matt a bit. 

"Don't fall asleep on me now. You're a lot heavier than you'd think," Bruce joked, ran his fingers through his still wet hair as Matt leaned their head on the window and fell asleep. Bruce didn't say anything else as he drove to his apartment, hummed softly to a song stuck in his head as he thought of what to do. 

His apartment wasn't far and he found himself carrying Matt up to the room, taking the elevator as Matt laid limp in his arms. Bruce didn't understand why he was doing this, but he hoped Matt would be okay by morning. He unlocked his door and put Matt on the couch, went back to close it as he heard Matt groan and move around. 

He went to Matt and pushed them up so Bruce could remove their damp shirt, Matt pulling it down with a whine. Bruce gave up and took the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Matt in it, hearing them hum happily as they pulled it tighter around themselves. Matt whispered a soft goodnight before they laid back down and fell asleep, Bruce huffing out a breath as he stood and left. 

He immediately went to his bedroom and pulled off his damp shirt, scratched at the edge of his binder as the tiredness started to weigh on him. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, stretched his limbs a bit as he fell onto the bed with a punched out groan. He knew he needed to take his binder off before he fell asleep, and sat up a bit to remove it before falling back down onto the bed. 

Bruce immediately fell asleep and let everything that happened be pushed into the back of his mind.

~~~~~~

Bruce woke up to a loud noise and someone loudly curse. He rubbed his face and smiled as he sat up and stretched, could taste the bad morning breath he had on his tongue. He got off the bed and went to his dresser, dug around until he found a sports bra and put it on. He put on an old t-shirt and pajama pants as well before he left his room and saw his guest in the kitchen, flour in their hair and on their clothes as they looked around confused.

"You know, you could've just ordered some food and say you made it. I would've probably not noticed the difference," Bruce joked, watched as Matt jumped and turned to look at him.

"I-I, uh, just wanted to repay you for... last night," Matt stammered and Bruce fully walked into the kitchen to see the mess. "I guess I really didn't help much though."

"It's all good, needed to clean up this place anyways," Bruce smiled at Matt, saw their cheeks turn red as they quickly turned away. "Do you need me to take you home?"

"No, no. I need to help you clean up," Matt declined, waved their hands in front of them to add more to what they said. Bruce laughed and put his arm around Matt, pulled them closer to his side. Flour scattered off of Matt as they softly bumped off of Bruce, their cheeks hot from Bruce's happy demeanor. 

"Nah, I can clean it up. You should just take a shower and I'll try to find some clothes that fit you, alright?" Bruce asked and looked at Matt, Matt nodding as they looked away from Bruce's eyes. "Alright! It's down the hall and the first door on the right."

"Okay, thank you," Matt muttered and Bruce moved his arm as Matt walked to the bathroom, opened the door and quickly went in. Their heart was beating too fast and Matt covered their hand over it, swallowed the lump in their throat as they looked around the bathroom. 

"I'm so screwed," they muttered as they pulled off their shirt and dusted out their hair.

~~~~~~

Bruce waited to hear the shower turn on before he started to clean the mess, finishing it before Matt was done in the bathroom. He heard his name be called and Bruce turned to see Matt standing by the bathroom door, a towel around their waist as they stood there awkwardly. 

"I-I need some clothes," Matt muttered as they wrapped their arms around their chest. Bruce smiled and gave them a thumbs up as he left the kitchen to go to his room. Matt followed slowly behind him, their wet feet slapping against the wood floor. Bruce tried hard not to laugh as he went to his closet and took a hoodie off a hanger. He turned to look at Matt as water dropped off their hair, standing awkwardly by Bruce’s bed. 

“Bottom drawer on my dresser buddy,” Bruce told them, pointed as Matt whipped his head to look.


	9. Soulmate unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(I love soulmate AUs holy shit!!! I'm so ready to write this oh boy.)

To Matt, the soulmate thing wasn't for him. 

There were stories, and yeah, he looked way too far into them, but there's always stories of losing their soulmate or hating them. Matt did not want that, he did not want to end up hating his soulmate. 

What was worse was that Matt had gone through three already.

[[MORE]]

The first one was when he was twelve, a fancy cursive name that read ‘Angel Shows’ in beautiful lettering. Matt was honestly excited when it appeared on his upper arm, showed it to his mother than his father later before he left to catch the bus. He showed it to all his friends too, and Matt knew it was a few months early, but it made him excited.

Three days later Matt woke up to a horrible pain and he screamed, put his hand over his mark as it burned hot. His mother was up and at his side immediately, told Matt to remove his hand as the pain started to end. He slowly did what his mother was told and looked at it, his eyes going wide as he stared at the scarred skin. Angel’s name became a scar colored like his skin instead of being the bright black cursive. He looked at his mother as she stared with a sad look, but told him it was normal, that it happened sometimes. She didn't explain what it was about, so Matt shrugged it off.

Matt found out a month later that Angel had a different soulmate.

After that, Matt became more secluded and quiet, the realization that his first soulmate wasn’t his hitting him. When another came up on his thirteenth birthday, Matt was glad it was on his hip and he could hide it. He didn't even look at the name and didn't try to get connected with it, get excited about it for no reason. 

All he saw was the name scarred into his side when he was eighteen and saw the name ‘Sean Poole’. He tried not to be sad.

He was twenty when he met a wide shouldered guy named Adam, his smile bright as Matt’s friend introduced them at a party. Matt knew the name ‘Jon Risinger’ was on his inner thigh as he shook Adam’s hand and saw the name ‘Bruce Greene’ around Adam’s wrist. Matt didn't say anything about it as Matt’s friend left them on their own to talk to someone else. It made Matt nervous as Adam stayed quiet and rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Hey, you wanna leave and crash at my place? It's just down the street?” Adam finally asked and Matt nodded. They walked together and didn't say anything, Matt stuffing his hands in his hoodie as he looked at Adam. Matt, for once, felt comfortable with a stranger. 

When they got to Adam’s dorm, Matt crashed on Adam’s couch as they watched a movie and Adam regretted some things, regretted saying no to Bruce as the mark burned against his wrist. He looked at Matt again as he slept and the feeling of something tickling the middle of his back made Adam know he already had a new name.

Adam was too into the soulmate thing to be in love with someone he just met.

~~~~~~

Matt woke up to a pain in his inner thigh and a soft feeling against his shoulder blade, scrunching up his face as he got off the couch. It took him a second to realize where he was as he looked around and saw Adam passed out on the smaller couch, his feet hanging off the edge as he slept at a weird angle. Matt smiled and hoped to god that whoever’s name was on his shoulder, it was Adam’s. 

Matt went to the bathroom and took off his pants just to see Jon’s name, see the scar to make sure it was true. He felt his heartache as he completely slipped off his pants and kicked them off from around his ankles, grabbing at his shirt to pull it off. He didn't hear the footsteps or the door open as he removed his shirt, but he heard the soft ‘oh’ and turned, saw Adam as his face turned a soft red.

“S-Sorry! I thought… Sorry sorry,” Adam says, moving away from the door to close it. Matt reached out and grabbed his arm, saw the scar of Bruce’s name on Adam’s wrist. “Oh no, it's nothing! It's fine, it's happened seven times now…”

“I have three,” Matt replied, looked at Adam as he loosened his grip on Adam’s arm.

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Matt shook his head, could still tell Adam was still embarrassed by Matt being half naked. 

“I'll leave you alone now,” Adam muttered and closed the door quickly, Matt hearing his quick footsteps echo through the small dorm. 

Matt turned and looked in the mirror to see Adam’s name on his shoulder blade, Matt’s smile soft as he put his shirt back on and washed his face.

Adam had looked at his back before he fell asleep last night and saw ‘Michael Jones’, Adam majorly disappointed as he had pulled his shirt back on. Now he was in the kitchen, tears running down his face as he tried to find something for Matt to eat. Adam had saw his name on Matt’s shoulder, knew that sometimes it happened as Adam scratched at Bruce’s name on his wrist until it was bright red and blood sat close under his skin. Adam knew that if he didn't have Matt’s name on him that Matt would have someone else scarred onto his skin. 

~~~~~~

Matt realized that he was scared.


	10. If There's a Future (We Want It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(There's a time and a place to die, but this isn't it. (What's Jon/Bruce/Lawrence? Risingreentag? I have no idea. Warning for alcohol, drug use, violence, and sex ;). GTA AU.))

What if?

That was a question asked a lot in LS. What if the cops were less corrupt? What if everything was ripped from the city? What if this crew never came in and ruined everything?

What if Fakehaus never existed?

Jon could tell you. He could tell you everything.

[[MORE]]

~~~~~~

It used to be just him and Lawrence.

They were rough, feared. No one messed with them, no one wanted to try. It was a risky mistake in an already risky city, and no one wanted to take a risk. Only Jon and Lawrence, they were the rule breakers, the murderers, the liars. They were the ones to crush people's lives under the heel of their shoes. 

They needed no one else.

But the universe disagreed.

~~~~~~

His eyes were wide with excitement and Jon knew under his bandanna he had a smile on his face. He was more reckless than they were, the thought of others' possessions and lives pushed to the back of his mind. Even when Jon was away from him, he could tell the guy loved what he did. 

The Gatling gun held tight in his grip put chains of bullets into cops and police cars and his eyes were wild, fearless, and Jon wanted him. He wanted to push away the leather jacket from his body and claw, mark, kiss every part of his body until he heard only soft gasps and moans come from the mouth he could not see. 

Jon left before the guy could notice him and went to Lawrence to tell him of a new opponent on their turf.

~~~~~~

The next time Jon met their mystery man was on top of a building. 

He had a sniper rifle pointed at their target and he was going to take their kill, their cash, and Jon and Lawrence were not letting him. He still had his bandanna on, still had a look in his eye when Lawrence accidentally stepped on a leaf and the guy was quick on his feet, sniper rifle discarded and pistol in hand. Lawrence and Jon immediately raised theirs and it became a stand off.

"That's our kill dude," Lawrence spoke first, kept his gun trained at the guy.

"I know, that's why I'm taking it," he smarted back, his mouth muffled from his bandanna as he kept his gun on Jon and eyes on Lawrence. 

Jon was distracted as Lawrence and the guy stared at each other, distracted by the guy's hands gripped on the gun. Jon wouldn't lie that he thought about those hands, had dreams of bruises left in the shape of the guy's fingers. Jon took a step forward and the guy turned to him, cocked his gun as Jon stopped. He knew Lawrence was probably screaming at him in his head as he stepped forward again, took his gun off the guy and put his hands up to show he was surrendering as he put his gun on the ground. The guy grabbed Jon by the front of his shirt and turned him, pressed his back flush to his chest and put his gun against Jon's head. 

Jon could see the look in Lawrence's eyes as he gripped tighter to his gun, kept it trained at the guy. Jon moved slowly and tapped the side of his pants to silently tell Lawrence about the knife he had there, stayed calm as Lawrence looked for a second and then back at the guy. 

"Let him go," Lawrence commanded, Jon feeling the gun press harder into his head as he slipped the knife out of its small compartment and waited. The guy didn't move and Jon took his chance, moved quick as he stabbed the knife into the guy's leg and moved away from him. The guy screamed out in pain as Jon rolled and grabbed the guy's gun and his own in the process, up and aiming at the guy with both as he pulled the knife from his leg.

"Sh-it," the guy mumbled and looked up at Lawrence and Jon, his eyes still wild and fearless. "Don't you think this is a little unfair, I mean, there's two of you and one of me," the guy laughed, stood and twirled the knife between his fingers. He leaned more on his left leg as he stood, looked down and Jon could feel like the guy was smiling under his bandanna.


	11. Living Like a Washed Up Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

(Sex Swing au. Warning for past drug use, but mostly just happy times.))

Life was good.

They had whatever they wanted. Parties, drugs, women, each other. Fans that loved them, that helped them get to the top. 

But things crumble at one point.

[[MORE]]

One small screw up from Max, and they were taking sides. Taking sides that made teeth clash and fists land against skin.

Their camera guy was the first to leave.

They didn't expect him to get up and walk out in the middle of a meeting, Tommy in Max's face when they heard the door shut hard.

He didn't come back.

After that the dam broke, and they were going their separate ways, not many goodbyes shared between them. 

Connections were lost almost instantly.

~~~~~~

Tommy stayed in his apartment for two weeks, barely moving, barely breathing.

It felt so different. He missed his band mates, his friends, and it made him itch. They were all gone and he couldn't do a thing about it. 

He blamed himself.

When he finally took a shower, his long hair sticking to his skin, he decided that he had to change his identity. Everything was over now, he had to change. Had to learn to exist without his band.

Exist without Tommy Steale.

~~~~~~

"Thomas. Thomas, wake up."

Thomas jolted awake and rubbed his face, his eyes drooping a little as he looked up at one of his coworkers.

"Yeah? I mean, sorry, yes?"

The woman smiled and handed Thomas a coffee, Thomas grabbing it a little too quickly.

"Thank you, uh..."

"Barbara."

"Yes, thank you Barbara."

Barbara smiled at him before continuing on her way, Thomas letting his body slump against his office chair. He hated his job, hated that it was a desk job of all things, but they were desperate and so was he. So, so desperate.

The picture of his friends sat beside his computer, showing him a past that had been thrown out the window. He laughed softly every time he saw it, every time he saw himself. His dumb blonde hair and tights, his vest that was too small. All that was gone now though.

Everything about his life was gone.

~~~~~~

When Thomas daydreamed, he remembered what he had done to forget the past.

He didn't look for a job for a while, he had a lot of money still at the time. He had waited to cut his hair, waited for his roots to grow back before it was cut short, cut so short. When he looked in the mirror, he still saw the soft blonde highlights in his hair, wished it go away. But they were stuck there, stuck like they were when he was just a little kid.

He had thrown away all of his band clothes, but when he stared at the merch, the shirt with Sex Swing printed across the front, he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

He started going by Thomas, no more Tommy, never again. He changed his last name as well, a name that was just normal.

Normal Thomas.

People forgot them like they remembered them. It was like ripping off a band aid. It didn't bother Thomas much, he knew it'd end one day. 

He kept an eye out though, kept an eye to see if he could find his band mates again. 

He found Jamez first.

Or what was Jamez.

He had changed his name as well, had changed it back to Derek.

Fucking Derek.

Thomas hated it. Hated seeing that Derek had stayed in the good business of being a guitarist. His black hair dye was gone, his light brown hair back. He wasn't wearing some dumb get up. He was just Derek.

Thomas hated it, but at the same time, he was happy for his friend.

Max's present was not as happy. 

Thomas had found a mugshot. A mugshot of the one Reggie Falbaltz. Their manager, their drummer, Thomas's best friend, had gone to jail. From what Thomas could get from the information, it was for something stupid, and Thomas shook his head. He knew Reggie was better than that, better than all of them. But here Thomas was, and there Reggie was. 

Thomas couldn't find any other information on the others, couldn't find Schling, Spunkie, or Charlie. He couldn't find anything. 

And it pissed him off.

~~~~~~

What Thomas didn't expect on his day off was to be getting coffee at eight in the morning.

He couldn't sleep much anymore, and when he didn't get sleep, he exercised. And when he exercised, he became more awake and he needed to just go do other stuff. A coffee run ended up being one of those things. 

As he waited, he couldn't help but sing the song playing on the speakers of the coffee shop, tapping out the beat on the table. He didn't notice someone sit in front of him until the person tapped the table as well.

"Hey, yo, dude."

"Huh?" Thomas blinked at the person a few times as he zoned back in.

"What's your name?"

Thomas felt confused and a little bit of fear, hoping that it wasn't a fan, that they didn't notice him. Didn't bring attention to him.

"Uh, Thomas. What's yours?"

"Spencer. Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew."

Thomas found himself staring at Spencer after he looked away. His face became familiar, his eyes became familiar, everything so familiar. 

"You said your name was Spencer?"

The guy looked at him and nodded, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeeeah."

"Were you, by any chance, friends with a guy named Jamez? Charlie? Max?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm guessing you recognize me."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Spencer nodded and looked back at the menu from where he was sitting.

"What's good here?" 

"That's it?"

"What?"

"You're just," Thomas moved his hands around a bit before continuing, "dropping this topic?"

"Yeah, you know who I am, that's it."

"God dammit, you're still so fucking stupid. It's me Schling, it's Tommy."

Spencer stared at Thomas for a while before reaching out to him, his hands shaking.

"Tommy? Tommy, is it really you? Are you really..?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me."

Spencer grabbed Thomas's arms and pressed his fingers into his skin, dug his nails into his skin.

"God, god. I've missed you so much oh my god Tommy I can't..."

"Let me buy you a coffee and take you back to my apartment, that sound good?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. God, Tommy. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Thomas saw tears in Spencer's eyes and he teared up too.

~~~~~~

The drive to Thomas's apartment was awkward, to say the least.

Spencer didn't say a word to him, just stared at his own hands for the whole ride. Thomas would look over at Spencer a few times while driving, watching him focus on his hands, on how they were shaking. Thomas could still tell that Spencer was still not all there, was never really all there, and it made Thomas hurt inside. Made him remember that Spencer couldn't be living on his own.

As soon as Thomas pulled up in the parking lot, Spencer looked at him with a goofy smile, grabbing Thomas's shoulder and shaking him a bit. 

"Tommy, I forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

"...I live with Charlie."

Thomas looked at Spencer fully, stared at him for the second time that day.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, he uh, he changed his last name too. It's just Sparks now. We were friends in high school, I think. He said we were."

Thomas felt Spencer dig his fingers into Thomas's shoulder, turning to look out the window. Thomas stared at Spencer as he looked at the scenery around the parking lot. Watched his eyes move around slowly, how his hair was still black, how he bit skin off his bottom lip. Thomas hated watching him.

"Let's go inside," Thomas finally said, shaking off Spencer's hand from his shoulder. Spencer turned to look at him and smiled again, and Thomas had to smile back, had to reassure himself that Spencer was okay.

He grabbed his coffee and opened the car door to get out, listening to Spencer do the same.

Yeah, Spencer was okay.

~~~~~~

Thomas watched as Spencer walked around his apartment, touched almost everything, touched picture frames, counters, shelves. Thomas kept an eye on him, even when Spencer's phone went off and Spencer just handed it to him and continued to touch. 

Thomas answered the phone with a quick "hello" as he followed Spencer around the house.

"Who's this?"

"Thomas, who's this?"

"Is Spencer with you? Why do you have him?"

"Hey man, calm down. He's okay. I'm a... friend."

"...Oh, oh. Is this Tommy?"

"Yeah it is."

Thomas immediately knew it was Charlie, knew his tone of voice. It always sounded hesitant, like he was scared. And maybe he was, maybe all this was scary to him.

Thomas didn't like the idea.

He decided Spencer could take care of himself, walking to the front room to sit on the couch. He could hear a soft clicking noise, guessed that Charlie was driving. Was probably looking for Spencer. Was probably worried. Thomas sighed and started to talk again.

"Charlie, how long have you been taking care of Spencer?"

"Since the band split. He... I'll tell you the story, but not on the phone."

"Why? Charlie, what..?"

"Where do you live?"

"Uh," Thomas heard something shatter in the other room, "I'll text it to you."

"Alright, see you in a few moments."

"Okay, see ya' Charlie."

Thomas hung up and got up to check up on Spencer.

~~~~~~

"Okay, start at the beginning."

Charlie looked tired, looked old, and Thomas couldn't look him in the eyes. Couldn't bring himself to stare him in the face. Charlie sighed as he stirred the tea Thomas had given him, trying to occupy himself as Spencer sat in the kitchen.

"I found him. He was, god Tommy, he was so screwed up. I thought he was a goner for sure this time, he couldn't even remember his own name. He just babbled out one word sentences and kept digging his fingers into my skin, like he was waiting for a reaction. He still does it sometimes, like he doesn't think anything is real. He just, he wants to touch every little thing."

Charlie looked over at Spencer and smiled a hurtful kind of smile, Thomas watched Charlie sigh a little. He was so in fucking love, and Thomas could see it. 

"He's recovering, slowly, but it's still recovering. But he doesn't talk about Ma...," Charlie stopped himself and took a breath before continuing, "Reggie much. Or Mark. I honestly think he doesn't remember them, or really wants to forget them."

"Shit Charlie, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he is really doing better, which I'm happy about."

"That's good, that's really good. But I have one question. Isn't Spencer's name Lake?"

Charlie smirked and shook his head, drinking his tea. "No, it's not. That was a name Reggie gave him. Spencer's mind was fucked and he couldn't remember Spencer. Could barely remember me."

Thomas looked over at Spencer again, saw him lay his head down on the counter. 

"I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too Tommy."

Thomas chewed the inside of his cheek as he held back things he should say, how he should say it's his fault, it's all his fault and he's sorry.

"You got a job?"

"Yeah, I work at an instrument store. They sell pretty good stuff and even give lessons."

"That's... That's pretty awesome."

Charlie smiled, a genuine smile, and it made Thomas smile too.

He missed them so much.

~~~~~~

Thomas found out that Derek's band was touring close by and he took the chance.

He took vacation time to drive all the way to Los Vegas, took Spencer and Charlie with him. He was going to see Derek, he had to.

"You're okay with staying at the hotel, Charlie?" Thomas asked as he got dressed, fiddling with the zipper on his pants.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Spencer will behave as long as I'm around, it'll be fine Thomas."

Thomas smiled at his friend as he finally got his pants zipped, hugging Charlie and pressing a small kiss to Spencer's forehead before leaving. As soon as he closed the door, he felt panic rush through his body, a nauseating feeling hitting him. 

"Come on Tommy, calm the fuck down."

Thomas breathed in and out a few times before finally walking down the hall and down the stairs.

He only half hated himself for making the choice to go.

~~~~~~

The VIP badge that hung around Thomas's neck as he waited back stage didn't help his panicked situation.

He didn't know why he felt nervous, but it got worse the closer to the end of the concert it got. There were other people with VIP badges there as well, fans that eyes sparkled with excitement. Thomas remembered being one of the people fans were excited to see, but he shook away the memory. 

When Thomas heard the loud "goodnight everyone, we love you," his heart sank. He suddenly felt like running away, going back to the hotel to just hang out with Charlie and Spencer. But he kept his feet in place and watched as guards ushered in the band, Derek's band, and watched the three other fans surround them immediately. Thomas saw Derek smile happily at the excited fans, sign one girl's arm as she hung on to the back of her friend's shirt. 

Thomas finally walked over to the group, met eyes with the lead singer out of all of them. Thomas knew the guy recognized him, saw not anger or fear, but excitement cross his face as he finally signed the last VIP fan's poster. 

The fans were ushered away, their excitement following them. A guard almost grabbed Thomas's arm to take him away as well, but the lead singer stopped them.

"Wait, wait. I need to talk to this guy."

Derek looked up and finally met eyes with Thomas, Thomas seeing the fear pass through his eyes. Thomas looked away as the lead singer put his hand out to shake, Thomas firmly grabbing his hand and shook it.

"You're Tommy Steale."

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow, this is... this is an absolute honor. My name's Jon," Jon turned to point at each of the band members, "and my band mates are Blaine, Chris, Josh, and..."

"Derek, I know."

Jon looked at Thomas and smiled, making Thomas's heart beat a little too fast. Thomas shook each of the band members' hands, but when he got to Derek, he brought him into a hug.

"Missed ya', bro."

Derek hugged him back, his hands gripping to the back of Thomas's shirt. Thomas sighed and pulled away to look at Derek. 

"You've changed."

"Less than you have! Look at ya', your hair is cut!"

Thomas laughed as Derek cupped his face in his hands, rubbing his fingers over bearded skin. Thomas looked over at Derek's band mates as they watched them, seeing Jon stare at them with a smile. 

"Wait until you see Charlie and Schling," Thomas said, looking back at Derek.

"They're here? Where?"

"Back at the hotel we're staying at. Do you want..."

"Yes, yes! Oh my god I want to see them," Derek let go of Thomas's face and looked over at Jon. "Can I go see them? Please?"

"Yeah, you can," Jon laughed and Derek hugged him, Jon laughing more as he did. 

"I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise."

"It's okay Derek, it's okay. You can be there as long as you like."

Derek let go of Jon and grabbed Thomas's arm, pulling him to the back. 

"I just gotta change, then when we can go see them."

"Alright Derek, alright. Just calm down a bit."

Derek stopped in front of the dressing room door and turned to Thomas, cupping his face in his hands.

"Shit, I've missed you so much, Tommy. I'm so happy to see you."

"Jamez..."

Derek pulled Thomas down to kiss him, his lips soft against Thomas's chapped lips. Derek kissed him until he was breathless, pulling away and smiling before opening the door behind him and slipping inside.

"I'll be back in a second."

Thomas nodded before Derek closed the door, running his fingers over his lips.

It almost felt like it used to be, when they were filled to the brim with adrenaline and Derek would kiss him until he couldn't think, couldn't breath. How Thomas used to push Charlie against speakers and pull his hair while he kissed him to get whines out of their roadie. How Spencer and Mark would tease all of them on and off stage so they could get something out of it later. How it felt to be fucked by Reggie, digging his fingers into Thomas's hips and leaving bruises that stung.

Thomas sighed as he sat on the floor beside the dressing room, tried to calm his heartbeat. He realized this is what he was nervous about, realized he didn't want to fall in love all over again. But Spencer was still childish and Charlie was still quiet and Derek was still beautiful, and he hated it. 

He god damn hated it.

~~~~~~

Thomas didn't know what was worse.

Derek in his tight jeans and shirt on stage, or his baggy sweatpants and hoodie off stage.

It was a sight though, Thomas kept feeling overdressed and scratching at his sleeves as he led Derek to his car. Derek kept looking around as he pulled his hood up, standing by the passenger door as Thomas unlocked the car. And Thomas knew it'll never be what he wants it to be, as he watches Derek get in the car, it'll never be the same.

Derek has his life, Spencer and Charlie have theirs, it was all so different. And Thomas knew. 

Thomas knew nothing would get to be the same.

~~~~~~

Seeing Spencer meet Derek again was heartbreaking.

It took thirty minutes for Charlie to get Spencer to remember, remember that it was Jamez. It was Jamez, but Thomas wanted to say it wasn't. It was Derek now, no more Jamez.

Seeing Spencer's smile when he got it was even worse.

~~~~~~

Thomas doesn't remember falling asleep, but he awoke to someone moving beside him, a soft "what time is it" asked in his ear. Thomas sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over to his left to see Derek laying beside him, his hair a mess.

"You look dumb."

Derek scratched his head and looked at Thomas with a smirk, grabbing his shirt to pull him close, to kiss him softly. Thomas pushed him away and shook his head, watched Derek's face become concerned.

"Thomas?"  
"You need to stop that, okay? You're making me fall in love again."

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately, Thomas knowing he thought about what he was going to say and decided it wasn't good. Thomas shook his head and got up, walked to the bathroom and rubbed his eyes. He started to close the door, but Derek stopped him from closing it and entered the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

"Tommy, I want to talk," Derek muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the door.  
"Okay, what is it?" Thomas sighed, got a towel from under the rack as Derek messed with his hands.  
"I'm sorry I've been so... touchy. I just really miss all of you lads, you know," Derek looked up at Thomas for a second, then continued. "Being with you reminds me of what it used to be, before we all went our separate ways. I want it to be that way still."  
"But you know it can't be," Thomas sighed, walked over to Derek and patted his shoulder. "We're all different now, and I know it's hard to realize it. I wish it was still the same too."

Derek scrunched up his face a little before pulling Thomas into a hug, gripping to the back of his shirt. 

"I have to get back to my band," Derek whispered, squeezing Thomas tighter. "Come visit me sometime, alright?"  
"I will."  
"Good," Derek sighed as he pulled away from Thomas. "I'll give you my number, please don't give it to anyone other than Charlie and Spencer. I want to see you all."  
"I promise Derek, I will come see you. I'll bring Spencer and Charlie with me. It'll be nice."

Derek smiled and kissed Thomas on the cheek. He continued to smile as he pulled away and opened the door behind him, leaving the bathroom. Thomas waited until Derek closed the door to rub his eyes again and sat on the floor, tried to not shake. 

It was all becoming too much.

~~~~~~

Thomas doesn't remember the last time he had any sort of drug in his system.

He'd completely quick that when the band broke up, stopped drinking, stopped smoking, stopped shooting drugs into his blood. It was the right choice, he knew that, but for some odd reason, he was craving that far away feeling again.

Maybe it was because he was finding his friends again, maybe it's knowing that Charlie and Spencer were going to move in with him, he wasn't sure. He just knew that things were becoming good again and it didn't feel real. Things didn't get better for people like him. 

He decided that he probably shouldn't start again. 

~~~~~~

He talked to Derek everyday since he got his number.

It was always at the same time each day. Eight thirty in the mornings and ten forty five at night. It kept Thomas from wanting to rip his hair out at work, and helped his brain to calm down before he went to bed. He loved to hear stories Derek had, loved to hear his natural accent as he talked about weird shit he's seen while being on tour with his band. It was nice to talk to him. 

"Tommy, it's so weird, you know? Like, these tours are nothing like ours were. Ours were insane, these can actually get really calm and it's really different, but I like it. I really do."  
"I'm glad you do. It's good for you," Thomas smiled as he stared at his computer screen, the files unopened since he called Derek.   
"Tommy man, you need to get a new job, I can tell by your tone you are so bored."  
"You wouldn't be lying," Thomas sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It's just that I can't really find another one right now. Charlie and Spencer just moved in, and I've become pretty close with my coworkers. The only problem is how boring it gets."  
"The only time it's not boring is when Barbara is around, hmm?"  
"Hey," Thomas snapped then quieted down, looking around the office a bit. "She's just a friend."  
"Yeah, I bet she is."  
"You're an ass, you know that."  
"Well, having a big ass means you've got to be a big ass."  
"That makes zero sense Derek."  
"Whatever, I'll talk to you later. For once in your life, take someone on a date. You're going to waste your time doing nothing."  
"I'm doing something with my life Derek, I am. Talk to you later."  
"Bye Tommy boy."

Thomas hung up and pushed his chair to spin it, not noticing someone standing in the opening of his cubicle until they coughed. Thomas stopped quickly and looked over to see Barbara, her beautiful smile pulling at Thomas's heart. 

"Having fun there?"  
"Uh, yeah! Never spun around in your chair before?"  
Barbara rolled her eyes and handed Thomas some papers. "Trust me, I have. Not the best job all the time."  
"You'd be correct on that," Thomas sighed, grabbing the papers from Barbara. She began to leave, but Thomas called out her name and she turned back around. "Look, Barbara, I was wondering if you uh, wanted to hang out some time? Like, I don't know, go to the movies or something, maybe?"  
Barbara smiled and nodded, pressing the papers close to her chest. "That's be great Thomas, I'd love to!"  
"Awesome! When would be..?"  
"This weekend! I mean, if that's okay?"  
"Alright, I'll text you more about it later. See you this weekend."  
"Okay," Barbara smile only grew as she walked away, Thomas fist bumped the air before turning back to his computer.

He grabbed his phone and texted Derek, a smile still plastered on his face as he put his phone down and began to work. 

~~~~~~

Tommy :U at 10:22am  
-Guess who just asked Barbara out this weekend?

Derek :D at 10:34am  
-TOMMY YOU BEAUTIFUL LAD YOU! THATS MY BOY!

Tommy :U at 10:37am  
-It's not that big of a deal, we're not actually dating.

Derek :D at 10:40am  
-Not a big deal?! The first date is the biggest deal Tommy boy! That's it, you're coming over tonight. Bring Spence and Charlie. 

Tommy :U at 10:56am  
-Derek, please don't do this.

Derek :D at 10:59am  
-Too late ;) Charlie knows now. See you tonight!

Tommy :U at 11:13am  
-DEREK!

Derek :D at 11:14am  
\- ;)

~~~~~~

Thomas sat on the edge of Derek's bed as he looked through his closet, Thomas's hair still wet from swimming in the pool for a little while with Charlie and Spencer. He could still hear the TV in the front room as Derek exited his closet and tossed Thomas some clothes.

"Try those on," Derek pointed at the clothes as he sat on the chair by his desk, Thomas staring at the clothes in his lap.  
"Why can't I choose from my wardrobe?"  
"Because from what I know when we were a band, you did not know how to dress yourself."  
"Hey," Thomas snapped, rubbing some water from his forehead, "my wardrobe has improved."  
"Honestly, I don't doubt that. But you need to look good Tommy."  
"Derek," Thomas stood up and carried the clothes to him, dumping it in his lap, "I want to be myself. I want to be Thomas, the guy who works behind a desk all day, drinks too much coffee, and sometimes stares at my coworker Miles' ass for too long. That's who I am now Derek."  
Derek sighed and scooped up the clothes to put them up, Thomas following him. "Okay, I'm sorry Tommy. It's just, I want this to work for you, because well, it can never for me. I mean," Derek chuckled a bit as he put stuff on the hangers, Thomas starting to help him, "I sometimes have sex with my other band mates, but it's not really a relationship. We're still just friends."  
"I don't know Derek, you've got the look and voice to attract different people. I bet you'll be fine," Thomas laughed, elbowing Derek in the side.  
"Yeah, I hope so."

They both heard a shatter somewhere in the house and Spencer yell "I didn't do it!" right after. Derek dumped the clothes on the floor and ran out of the closet, Thomas sighing before he followed.

~~~~~~

The date could've went better than Thomas had hoped.

It started to rain when Thomas picked Barbara up, using his jacket to shield her from the rain as he led her to his car.

"I'm so sorry," Thomas muttered as he unlocked his car, Barbara laughing as they both reached for the car door.  
"It's fine Tommy, you didn't expect it to rain," Barbara got into the car and Thomas ran to the driver side and quickly got in, rain water dripping off his hair.  
"I could've looked at the weather though," he sighed, feeling a soft hand against his shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay. This doesn't spoil the date. Actually, I have a good idea."

Barbara took out her phone and unlocked it, typing out something before smiling and pointing. 

"Go straight, okay? I have a surprise."  
"Didn't I ask you out though? I should be planning this."  
"Shush now, just go."

Thomas shook his head and started his car up again, driving forwards. He listened to Barbra's directions until they stopped in front of an old arcade, Barbara smiling bright as Thomas looked at the bright neon sign. 

"Surprise!"  
"Barb, this is..."  
"Dumb? I know, but I think it'd be cool, you know..."  
"No no," Thomas laughed, "it's cool. I've never really been to an arcade."  
"What?! Okay, now you have to play Dance Dance Revolution with me."  
"Dance Dance what?"  
"Just, oh come on!"

Barbara opened her door and ran out into the rain, Thomas calling out to her before turning off the car and chasing after her, locking his car before running to far.

"Barb wait!"

Barbara made it under the awning and waited for Thomas as he caught up, smiling bright as he caught his breath. Thomas smiled back as she turned and entered the building, Thomas following her. He immediately noticed the loud noises and people crouched in front of screens. It wasn't too busy as Barbara talked to the kid at the front desk. She came back with two cards and gave one to Thomas, who turned around in his hand.

"Did you just pay for these?"  
"Yes, and don't try to argue about paying me back. Now follow me," Barbara said as she grabbed his hand, leading him to a machine closer to the back. "Ready to pay the hardest game here?"  
"No."  
"That's the spirit," bear bars laughed as she got on one of the pads, Thomas going to the other. 

She explained how to play quickly before swiping her card, Thomas doing the same on his side. The game lit up even more than it already was, and gave a list of songs to choose from. Barbara picked a song and looked at Thomas with a smile as the song began, Thomas looking down at his feet before looking up at the screen. He followed the steps when they came on screen and immediately realized the game wasn't easy.

"Barbara, what the hell is this game?!" Thomas questioned as he continued to try and keep up.  
"Hard as dicks, dude. But it's fun!"  
"Sure, if you want someone to feel like they ran a damn marathon!"

Barbara laughed as the game finally ended, pushing the hair that got in her face back as she looked at the points. 

"Hey, I won!"  
"Of course you did, I've never played this shit before," Thomas breathed out, trying to catch his breath.  
"Yeah, that's true. But I'm usually pretty bad. Kerry and Miles are too good at it."  
"Well, remind me to never play against them."

Barbara smiled and waved her hand for Thomas to follow, Thomas stretching his arms over his head before he did. They played other games as well, Barbara usually being way better at them than Thomas. It didn't bother Thomas much, he was having fun and knew Barbara was too. He kept taking little glances at her as they played games, seeing the bright smile on her face as she focused on the screen. 

It was probably the main reason Thomas kept losing.

~~~~~~

It was still raining when Thomas took Barbara home, walking her to the door of her apartment as she wore his jacket. 

"I had fun," Barbara sighed when they got to the door, looking at Thomas as he stood in front of her.  
"I did too. Sorry it was so rainy."  
"No, it's fine. Nothing's ever perfect."  
"Yeah," Thomas softly laughed. He saw Barbara squint at him for a second and he raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
"I don't know why, but you look so familiar."  
"I don't understand."  
"It's... wait a sec, let me go get something."

Barbara unlocked her door and went inside, Thomas left outside to panic a bit about the situation. His brain yelled "shit shit shIT SHIT" over and over as he heard Barbara come back with a picture, raising it up close to Thomas's face. Her eyes lit up and Thomas knew why.

"You're Tommy Steale."  
"Yeah, about that..."  
"I cannot believe this."  
"Please don't tell anyone," Thomas whispered, as if the whole world was listening to them. "It's a thing from the past I really hate talking about."  
Barbara's face softened and she cupped her hand onto Thomas's face, seeing him lean into the soft touch. "I promise Thomas."

Thomas smiled and put his hand over Barbara's, feeling his nerves calm down. He let go of her hand as she moved it away, silently staring at Thomas before getting on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you Monday, Thomas," she whispered as she pulled away, turning to go into her house.  
"See you Monday."

She smiled at him before closing her door, Thomas doing a small dance as soon as the door closed. He realized she kept his jacket as he went out in the rain, but he didn't care as he ran to it and got in, his body filled with excitement.

His life was only going up, and he hoped to never go down.

~~~~~~

Thomas woke up on Sunday earlier than normal, still happy from the night before. His body was filled with too much energy and it was the first time he slept well in a long time, singing softly to himself as he made breakfast, the smell of pancakes filling the house. He heard soft footsteps as he cooked, the fridge opening behind him.

"I'm making breakfast."  
"I'm just getting something to drink," a soft voice answered, Thomas realizing it was Charlie.  
"Still, I know how you are."  
"Do you now?"  
"Yeah," Thomas smirked and grabbed a handful a flour, turning to Charlie, "I do."  
"Tommy, don't you dare throw..."

Thomas chunked the flour at Charlie as he started to dodge it, the flour hitting him in the shoulder and neck. He turned back at Thomas with a look of surprise, Thomas laughing as he looked at his shirt.

"You jerk!"  
"Whoops, I didn't mean to."  
Charlie looked at his cup of orange juice and pouted. "It's in my orange juice!"  
Thomas laughed as Charlie squeezed his free hand in a fist and threw the orange juice in Thomas's face, Thomas gasping suddenly. "Duuuuuuude!"  
"Whoops, didn't mean to."  
Thomas wiped his eyes as Charlie laughed behind his hand, orange juice all over the floor. "You're cleaning this mess."  
"I know, but it was worth it," Charlie said before laughing again, Thomas beginning to laugh too. 

They didn't realize Spencer walked in until they heard a gasp, both looking to the entrance of the kitchen to see him standing there.

"What the fuck?"  
"Oops," they both said as Spencer walked in and stepped over the mess.   
"That was last of the orange juice too," Spencer whined, seeing the empty carton on the counter.  
"I'm sorry buddy. Let me take a shower, and then I'll buy some more," Thomas weakly smiled, feeling bad for making Spencer upset.  
"It's okay, you don't have to."  
"No, it's fine. Can you finish the pancakes while I take a shower?" Thomas asked Charlie, seeing him nod. "Thanks man."

Thomas patted Charlie's shoulder and snorted when he saw flour fly off him, Charlie rolling his eyes as Thomas kissed Spencer's forehead and headed to the bathroom. He felt the stickiness of the orange juice start, his hand peeling off the doorknob after he opened the bathroom door. He stuck his tongue out in disgust as he bumped his hip against the door to close it. 

He took a quick look at himself in the mirror and saw small pieces of orange in his hair, running his fingers through it and regretting it soon after.


	12. Tell me to regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

Tell Me to Regret 

(They're made of outer space, And their lips are like the galaxy's edge. (Space gays? Gays in space? Yep, that's this. But death too, there's death.))

Matt found himself in line to sign up for space exploration, which was the second most dangerous job on the market. Matt looked at his records in his hand, the bright screen flipping through them often to show that they were there.

His stomach growled and Matt squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the feeling. He hated that he had to find a job he wouldn't enjoy, wanted to instead stay on Earth. But a lot of dangerous jobs were needed, and schooling wasn't needed for those jobs. 

[[MORE]]

Matt opened his eyes when they called his name and he walked up to the table, sat down as the robot smiled at him and began to speak.

"Peake, Matthew North. Age thirty one, high school diploma, address..."

"That's enough," Matt said softly as he handed his records in. The robot took the tablet from him and searched through it. Matt heard a scream and turned, saw a man attack one of the robots. He heard the robot in front of him gasp, saw fear on their face as they got back to Matt's records.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not watch FH, RT, or any RT content anymore. If anything has changed from since I wrote these, I'm sorry and I'll take them down.


End file.
